Futuro Incierto: Ecos del pasado
by Dihana-Servenius
Summary: Recta final de Futuro Incierto. Un año ha pasado de todos los incidentes pasados, un grupo de Irregulares se están volviendo cada vez más peligrosos al tener cada vez más aliados, además de que parecen relacionados de alguna forma con Seirei, todo anuncia que habrá nuevas catástrofes.
1. Nuevo inicio

**Futuro incierto**

**Ecos del pasado**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nuevo inicio**

Little Bad Apple estaba a punto de cerrar, sin embargo dos chicas seguían tomando tranquilamente un café como si no hubiera prisa alguna. Incluso la mayoría de los clientes ya se habían ido, y los que no, trataban de apresurar su comida, pero ellas dos tenían poca consideración por el horario del local. Una camarera no tardó en acercarse a ambas, siempre mostrando una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Buenas noches, señoritas, debo recordarles que estamos a punto de cerrar pero siempre pueden regresar mañana en la mañana

La más pequeña de las dos fue la primera en hablar. Era Mercury Lampe, una Biodroid de fuego y hielo.

-En realidad, venimos al horario nocturno para hablar con Liary, y esperaba que pudiera avisarle que tiene visitas

-¿Liary?...-la camarera piensa un poco- ¡ah, La Antigua! –cierra sus ojos sonriendo- no hay problema, enseguida la traigo

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos antes de que Liary llegara, la biodroid de cabello cobrizo camina con algo de prisa hacia donde se encuentran sus viejas amigas, aunque en su rostro está claro que siente mucha sorpresa de ver a ambas ahí. Steve se encuentra vigilando a las tres desde la puerta de la cocina, por si algo pasaba, sostiene en su mano un pequeño interruptor que alertará a la base de los hunters por si cualquier problema serio se presenta.

-Umbra, Mercury, no pensé verlas aquí, sobre todo porque desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

-No era algo que eligiéramos –dice Mercury- después de todo, es cosa de tiempo para que decidan cazarnos a nosotras también... tengo deseos de golpear antes de que eso pase

-¿Golpear? –Liary levanta las cejas al estar confundida- ¿a qué se refieren?

-Umbra voltea a verla- ¿acaso no sabes que Marz está muerto?

-Y queremos ir tras los culpables, directos e indirectos, tal vez Susanne está muerta, pero Zion sigue suelto

-sabía que dirían algo asi...-Liary toma un poco de aire- miren, yo también quiero patearle el trasero a Zion, pero antes deben ver algo que Marz nos dejó antes de morir, algo que se pudo recuperar del laboratorio donde el murió.

De entre sus ropas, saca la pequeña pantalla que Zero le había dado, acercándoselo a ambas.

-Espero que al menos esto les haga cambiar de opinión

Ambas vieron aquel mensaje, leyendo cada palabra de esa lista de motivos, desde cómo los líderes los traicionaron a todos ellos y cómo había decidido actuar para protegerlas de sufrir un destino de un cordero de sacrificio. La pequeña Mercury sólo se queda mirando eso muy fijamente. Umbra se queda en completo shock.

-Fue uno de los Hunters quien recuperó esto ¿realmente quieren vengarse de su muerte? –dice Liary- escuchen, yo le tenía mucha estima y cariño a Marz, es más...-se sonroja un poco- llegó a gustarme un poco...-niega con la cabeza- lo que quiero decirles es que no debemos dejar que el rencor nos ciegue, sé que suena muy extraño viniendo de mí, es solo que odiaría que se volvieran Mavericks enloquecidos

-...no se trata de dejar de luchar, él siempre supo contra quién y cómo luchar –responde secamente Mercury

-Además ¿cómo sabemos que tus amiguitos no modificaron la información? –agrega Umbra, su voz denota el recelo que siente.

-¡¿Qué?! –Liary extiende un brazo hacia un lado- ¡Zero nunca haría algo como eso! sé que ansían que el responsable pague, realmente no me importa lo que ocurra Zion, pero su dolor no va a desaparecer si consiguen su venganza, tampoco hará que Marz reviva

-...Marz no volverá, eso lo sé, pero alivia el dolor ver cómo el culpable paga lo que ha hecho... si dejamos que muera y olvidamos el asunto, será como haber dejado que muera por nada... –la pequeña mira atentamente a Liary- si un ladrón de banco promete que no volverá a robar, ¿significa que queda perdonado de sus crímenes anteriores?

-Quizá sí, todo depende de la situación...-Liary aprieta los puños- no estoy diciendo que perdonemos a Zion, pero si van a vengarse, que sea por una razón correcta y no solo por buscar alivio del dolor –piensa para sí misma- _*no puedo creer que esté diciendo las palabras de Zero...* _yo también quiero averiguar lo que el líder de Seirei planea realmente, detenerlo junto con el maniaco y olvidarnos para siempre de aquello. X me ha asegurado que nada malo les pasara si deciden corregir su camino, yo misma me aseguraré de que así sea, si no confían en los Hunters, entonces pueden unirse conmigo, Steve y otro contacto que me está ayudando, juntas encontraremos un verdadero motivo con el cual seguir adelante.

-Entiendo... –Mercury mira a Umbra- creo que puedes ver el diario y analizarlo para ver quién fue el último que lo modificó, entonces verás si fueron los Hunters o si fue el mismo Marz el último autor... –saca algo de su bolsillo y lo deja sobre la mesa, para después levantarse- lamento haberte molestado, Liary

-Umbra toma la pequeña pantalla guardándola en su bolsillo- eso haré, Mercury –se va a poniendo de pie- gracias por todo, Liary

-La chica de cabello cobrizo golpea con fuerza la mesa con las palmas de sus manos- ¡argh ¿por qué?! ¡No quiero que ustedes terminen destruidas o cazadas por los Hunters, tampoco quiero ver el día que tengamos que enfrentarnos para detenerlas!...-las mira de forma suplicante- por favor, vengan conmigo, sé que no soy muy fuerte o una líder y créanme que se cómo se sienten, ya perdí a dos personas que aprecio bastante, no quiero perder a mas

Ambas Biodrois solo se limitan a observarla. Es imposible saber qué es lo que realmente piensan o adivinar sus intenciones. Mercury se dispuso a hablar.

-Liary, sabes que te apreciamos mucho, pero nosotras ya somos Mavericks, lo hemos sido desde hace mucho, no podemos seguir las reglas humanas ni las reglas de los Reploids, hemos sido rechazadas por la sociedad desde el momento de nuestro segundo nacimiento, y ahora probablemente nos cacen los mismos a quienes procuramos servir todo porque sabemos demasiado, me alegra que tu encontraras nuevos amigos, pero no podemos confiar en los mismos que nos arrastraron a unirnos a un grupo como Seirei sólo para sobrevivir

-Una de las cosas por las que me uní a Seirei –dice Umbra- fue el hecho de que comparto la misma opinión del líder sobre que los reploid son el origen de grandes desastres. Alguna vez te dije que yo no sabría respetar la ley aun si me esforzaba por hacerlo –se acerca a Liary colocando suavemente su mano sobre su hombro- sé que buscas tu propio camino, me alegra que así sea, solo espero que realmente todo mejore para ti y que no pases lo mismo que que después de todo si tienes algo de heroína, mi joven alumna.

Algunas lágrimas salen de los ojos de aquella joven chica, apretando un poco los dientes ante la impotencia, no sabía que más decir o que más hacer para convencerlas, por más que quisiera sujetar la mano de su amiga, su cuerpo se ha paralizado tanto que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para hacerlo por lo que solo pudo verlas partir.

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde todo aquel incidente causado por Seirei; tal parece que la paz ha sido restablecida con ayuda de Maverick (Irregular) Hunters. La paz ha regresado, los reploids de nueva generación son constantemente analizados, aunque hasta ahora no se ha encontrado problema alguno en su sistema. Precisamente un muy disgustado Axl camina por los pasillos base de los Irregular Hunters con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro, estando X con él.

-Estúpidas pruebas...sí que son bastante molestas, además de que todo está demasiado aburrido últimamente –suspira con amargura- demonios

-No tiene nada de malo un tiempo de paz –dice X- las buenas noticias es que si hay un nuevo virus, creo que podríamos contrarrestarlo tomando como base los anticuerpos de Zero al virus, pero si es una nueva cepa, aún tendremos problemas, pues no conocemos las mutaciones que podría tener, pero usamos el experimento de Marz para mutar al virus nosotros mismos, no sin antes desarrollar el antivirus por si alguien lo roba, así no podrá usarlo en nuestra contra, puede que una de esas vacunas funcione

-Wow debo decir que eso fue bastante inteligente –se encoje de hombros- bueno, al menos los científicos dicen que sigo siendo inmune a toda clase de virus conocido, por supuesto que usaré tus anticuerpos en cuanto estén listos y eso me hará aún más resistente –coloca ambas manos detrás de su cabeza- por lo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme

-Tal vez debas preocuparte si ninguna de nuestras 117 cepas se parezca a la mutación del virus

-Vamos, sobreviví a lo que sea que Lumine me hizo sin volverme Maverick o una "nueva versión" de Sigma, podré sobrevivir a lo que sea que cualquier maniaco esté planeando. Lo creas o no, aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer, así que no me dejaré convertir en un Maverick de una forma tan sencilla

-Espero que tengas razón, pero no dudes en avisarnos si empiezas a notar algo raro en tu sistema, no podemos ser demasiado precavidos

-Así lo haré –baja uno de sus brazos dándole un suave golpe en el hombro- como te lo dije antes: aún tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer –sonríe de medio labio- una de ella es entre...-se interrumpe así mismo- digo, ser uno de los mejores Irregular Hunters

-De acuerdo, confío en tu juicio

-Aunque tengo una pregunta que hacerte –lleva una mano detrás de su cabeza tallándola un poco, habla en un tono de voz un tanto baja al sentir un poco de vergüenza- ¿qué me recomiendas para mejorar en batalla?...

-¿Huh...? –se queda pensando un poco- siempre es sabio usar el escenario como arma, no pienses que tu enemigo es únicamente el que está frente a ti, sino el suelo donde pisas, siempre considéralo un dragón que debes domar

-Se queda pensando un poco- oh, ya veo –sonríe de medio labio- gracias por eso, X, bueno, creo que iré a ver qué misiones hay para mí –se aleja corriendo agitando su brazo en lo alto en señal de despedida- ¡te veo luego!

-Seguro... –alza su mano como despedida, algo extrañado- nos vemos...

Los barrios bajos del sector A-12 de la ciudad parecen un tanto silenciosos, casi intuyendo que algo ocurriría esa noche. Un Irregular es escoltado hacia el interior de una base clandestina a lo que será un encuentro con su jefe, el desconocido viste de un casco gris obscuro, dejando a la vista su rostro lleno de cicatrices causadas por sus tantas batallas con los Hunters, parece que nada se le escapa a sus ojos rojizos. Su cuerpo es completamente cubierto por una capa color caqui bastante desgastada.

Las luces de los túneles metálicos parpadean de vez en cuando, ocasionalmente se ven algunas puertas obscuras cerradas que son custódianos por vigilantes, además de que puede escucharse el sonido de un generador eléctrico viejo funcionando. Por fin, después de veinte minutos de camino, el Irregular llega hasta unas compuertas metálicas que se abren lentamente ante él. En el interior se ve un gran escritorio lleno de varios documentos y chips de información pertenecientes aquel líder, cuya armadura parece ser una especie de traje negro, teniendo sobre su cabeza un sombrero de hongo con un monóculo puesto sobre el ojo derecho.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías, Rod –dice el Irregular anfitrión- ¿problemas con la peste?

-Ni que lo digas –dice Rod- esos malditos Hunters están por todos lados, tuve que tomar rutas alternas para poder llegar hasta aquí, fue por eso que me demoré tanto –camina acercándose un poco más hacia el escritorio del Irregular-

-Jajajaja tranquilo, sabes que yo, el gran Dave –extiende sus brazos hacia los lados- sabe esperar, sobre todo si tengo un negocio tan importante por hacer –coloca ambos antebrazos sobre el escritorio- entonces ¿qué es lo que me ofrecen por mi generosa ayuda?

-Una táctica que por fin hará que nos libremos de la peste que tanto nos molesta –busca algo entre sus bolsillos- claro que a cambio de su ayuda, mi líder, Lambda, les ofrece esto

Rod abre una pequeña caja negra rectangular donde se ve un pequeño chip de color morado, Dave mira esto con suma atención, guardando silencio permitiendo que su invitado continúe.

-Este chip les dará la capacidad ilimitada de copiar habilidades nuevas de otros al conseguir parte de la información de DNA además de cambiar de forma sus cuerpos, justo como los reploid de nueva generación, pero con la función extra de incrementar su poder y velocidad en un 80%

-Entonces el rumor era cierto –Dave sonríe de oreja a oreja con maldad- jajajaja que descubrimiento tan brillante

-Entonces ¿aceptan el trato?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Se pone de pie de golpe- solo un idiota rechazaría tal...

El sonido de una explosión y el temblor que esta trajo consigo interrumpe la frase de Dave.

-Rod mira hacia atrás estando confundido- ¡¿qué demonios?!

-Dave aprieta con fuerza sus dientes- ¡esos malditos hunters! –se da la media vuelta- ¡rápido, por aquí!

Dave se apresura a avanzar hacia la pared, colocando la palma de su mano en su sobre ella, una compuerta secreta se abre casi de golpe, en cuanto ambo entran, la compuerta se cierra. La entrada principal de la oficina vuela en pedazos ante una segunda explosión, una silueta obscura avanza a toda prisa hacia el interior de la habitación, sosteniendo una especie de pistola en su mano derecha, lleva su diestra hacia el costado de su cabeza con tal de activar su transmisor.

-Tal parece que han tomado el túnel secreto, procederé a ir tras ellos, esos dos están más que perdidos

Mientras tanto, ambos Irregulares van corriendo por el pasillo a toda prisa, el lugar es muy estrecho, casi no hay luz. Pueden escuchar como se ha derribado la puerta secreta por la que entraron y que aquel perseguidor va pisándole los talones.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! –grita Dave- ¡una vez que tomemos el avión, jamás nos atraparan!

-¡Estoy seguro que nadie venía siguiéndome! –exclama Rod- ¡¿Cómo pudieron encontrarnos tan rápido?!

Ambos son capaces de oír como un poderoso disparo cargado de un buster es lanzado, por lo que voltean hacia atrás viendo como una enorme descarga de energía se aproxima a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Los dos saltan hacia un lado esquivando muy apenas aquel ataque. Este impacta sobre el techo causando un derrumbe que bloquea por completo la salida, por si fuera poco, aquel hunter se desliza a gran velocidad hasta quedar a unos metros detrás de ellos apuntándoles con su arma.

-No tienen salida, más les vale que se rindan, caballeros

La escasa luz vislumbra la identidad del atacante que no es otra más que Liary, usando su armadura de batalla y teniendo su cabello recogido en una coleta baja, dos mechones largos rodeando su rostro. Sus ojos color miel están fijos en sus enemigos.

-Tsk maldita hunter...-dice Rod-

La biodroid dispara sin dudarlo; el proyectil de energía impacta muy cerca de la cabeza de aquel Irregular.

-Te equivocas, no soy una hunter –Liary avanza lentamente hacia el- así que no esperen piedad de mí, entréguenme ese chip o les volaré la cabeza, no habrá una segunda advertencia

En un movimiento rápido, Rod se impulsa hacia chica arrojándole shurikens hechos de energía, aquella chica empieza a zig zaguear esquivando los ataques con gran agilidad, arroja hacia adelante aquella pistola que ya no necesita, ahora toma el mango de su sable haciendo salir aquella hoja hecha de energía obscura. El Maverick estaba por dar su siguiente ataca cuando puede sentir como su espalda recibe fuertes disparos, lo que lo mandan directamente a chocar contra la pared. Al caer, Rob alcanza ver como Dave camina hacia él con la pistola que Liary lanzó, su cuerpo va cambiándose hasta tomar la forma de Axl.

-Eres muy fácil de engañar, Rodie –Axl avanza hacia el apuntándole con su arma- el verdadero Dave dio un poco más de batalla –se detiene frente a él- ahora vas a decirnos lo que queremos saber ¿qué es lo que tu líder está planeando?

Rod solo se empieza a soltar una carcajada, antes de que ambos chicos pudieran evitarlo, Rod presiona un botón sobre su armadura que hace sonar un leve pitido.

-Pallette da un grito ahogado- ¡es una bomba, aléjense de ahí!

Tanto el joven Hunter como la biodroid salen corriendo de ahí sin dudarlo. La gran explosión va abarcando todo ese pasillo, ambos tuvieron que dar un salto hacia la salida con tal de evitar no ser alcanzados por la explosión, rodando un poco por el suelo.

-Liary empieza a levantarse progresivamente- maldito suicida...-tose un poco- ni siquiera pudimos conseguir ese maldito chip...

-Al menos ahora sabemos que esa tal "Lambda" está creando chips bastante peligrosos...-Axl se va levantando poco a poco-

-Chicos ¿se encuentran bien? –a voz de Steve se escucha en los transmisores de ambos.

La chica de cabello cobrizo se sacude un poco el polvo, tosiendo aun.

-Sí, estamos bien...aunque perdimos el objetivo

-Maldición, ni siquiera pude analizarlo ¿tuviste suerte, Pallette?

-No... –responde la navegadora- aun cuando abrió el compartimiento de protección, no pude analizarlo, tal parece que Rod traía consigo un aparato de interferencia, ni siquiera pude analizarlo a el

-El muy maldito se preparó para lo peor –la biodroid golpea con fuerza la pared quebrándola- ¡argh, esa maldita de Lambda sin duda conseguirá a una gran cantidad de seguidores con esa clase de objetos!

-Hasta ahora solo había estado consiguiendo armas, mejoras de armaduras y equipos tecnológicos, si permitimos que esto se salga de control, van a devastar la ciudad en cosa de segundos –dice Steve.

-Axl, Liary, pienso que esto es bastante grave, debemos informarl Zero sobre lo que está ocurriendo –dice Pallette.

-Pienso que es una buena idea pero ¿cómo podríamos justificar que Axl haya conseguido toda esa información? es decir, él no es tan inteligente como hacer esta clase de planes él solo –Liary voltea a verlo tras un sobresalto- sin ofender

-Axl hace una ligera mueca de molestia- por mucho que me moleste admitirlo, ella tiene razón; si vamos a darles esa información, debemos pensar en una forma de justificar bien cómo es que yo solo he logrado descubrir tanto. Recuerden que últimamente he estado tomando misiones yo solo, de vez en cuando he podido cubrir la participación de esta chica diciendo que me ayudó algún hunter novato cuando han habido pequeñas tropas cerca

-Es cierto...-Steve se queda pensando un poco- X, y sobre todo Zero, se van a dar cuenta de que hay algo raro en todo esto

-Ya pensaremos en algo –dice Liary- por ahora solo importa llegar hasta esa maniaca, con Rod muerto, se nos facilitan un poco más las cosas

-Así es –el tono de voz de la navegadora se escucha entusiasta- sobre todo si pude capturar las coordenadas de transmisión donde Dave se comunicaba con Rod anteriormente mientras Axl estaba disfrazado, el lugar se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, en una fábrica abandonada de misiles

-Perfecto, entonces mañana planearemos todo para atacar el lugar –la chica de cabello cobrizo posa su mirada en Axl- por ahora debes regresar a la base –esboza una sonrisa- odiaría saber que Zero te vuelva a presionar con preguntas si te tardas tanto

-Je, de acuerdo –el pistolero le responde el gesto de la misma manera- aunque antes te diré que has mejorado bastante, claro, aun no puedes superarme, sigue así y puede que algún día lo logres

Aquellos amigos hacen chocar las palmas de sus manos en forma de despedida, el joven Hunter es transportado de regreso a la base mientras que Liary empieza a correr alejándose por el pasillo por donde Rod había llegado, notándose una gran cantidad de Mavericks caídos a causa del ataque que ella misma realizó.

* * *

Mercury estaba navegando entre las ruinas de una fábrica de misiles abandonada. Había escuchado que Zion estaba ahí, y quería buscarlo personalmente. Hace mucho tiempo había traicionado su confianza, y ahora quería saber si sólo lo hizo por temor a que sin Susanne, Liary se fuera para siempre. En su camino, había dejado a varios Irregular inconscientes y unos cuantos destruidos, algunos congelados, otros incinerados. Pronto llegó hasta una pequeña compuerta, no había seguridad ahí, de hecho, el panel número brilla en verde, en indicación de que la puerta está abierta.

-¿Alguien más se encuentra dentro o me están esperando...?

La pequeña posa una mano junto a la puerta, justo sobre la pared, para después activar un sonar para percibir lo que se encuentra del otro lado. Lo que puede sentir es que hay dos personas del otro lado, además de unos cuantos paneles más instalados en toda es gran habitación. La pequeña Maverick se acerca a la puerta, pateándola de golpe mientras en su mano derecha forma una esfera de fuego y en la izquierda una de hielo, apuntando a ambas personas en el interior de la habitación.

Las dos personas que se encontraban ahí voltean de golpe a verla, una de ellas es una Maverick de apariencia de una adolescente, su cabello plateado le llega hasta los hombros, en los costados de su cabeza de ven una especie de círculos de color negro, su armadura es parecida a un vestido negro de mangas anchas, adornado con una rosa purpura en el pecho. Su falda está abierta del frente donde se ven que sus piernas son cubiertas por una malla negras y sus botas obscuras, sus ojos color verde están puestos sobre la pequeña Mercury, sin duda alguna se trata de Lambda, una peligrosa Irregular. Su otro acompañante se trata de Zion, este último solo sonríe de una forma un tanto demente al verla.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí... –dice Mercury- parece que muchas cosas nunca van a cambiar...

-Dudo mucho que vengas a solo decir hola –dice Zion.

-Vaya, vaya –dice Lambda, coloca ambas manos sobre su cintura- otro antiguo miembro del desaparecido Seirei, bueno, yo no tengo asuntos aquí, así que dejaré que ustedes se arreglen solos –camina haciéndose a un lado-

-¿Realmente lo único que buscaron era usarnos para después desecharnos una vez que no servíamos...? todo para seguir con sus obsesiones sin sentido, se creen humanos, pero nos sacrifican como perros –reclama Mecury.

-Jajajajaja ¿usarlos como perros? lo que nuestro líder quería era hacerlos mucho más fuertes, que fueran las armas perfectas contra los Irregular Hunters –el pelirrojo hace girar un poco su lanza- Marz fue el que nos traicionó a todos, fue su estupidez lo que lo llevó a una muerte dolorosa, en cuanto a mí, decidí que lo mejor era matar a Susanne, hizo un movimiento bastante estúpido que me impide llegar hasta mi querida Lily

-¿Y qué tal si no queremos estar en contra de los Irregular Hunters? ¿Nos eliminarían diciendo que somos defectuosos?

-Jajaja si ese fuera el caso, Lily hubiera sido la primera en morir, a Marz no le hubiera ocurrido nada de no ser que se dedicó ayudar al enemigo

-Nosotros no somos sus marionetas en todo esto, los apoyamos, y aun así, buscaron controlar nuestra propia voluntad por medio del chip de Lumine, no buscaban hacernos fuertes, buscaban hacernos vulnerables ante ustedes, incluso la misma Susanne jugó contigo y sólo lo aceptaste porque te negaste a dejar a Liary ir y ella te prometió traerla de vuelta, esa clase de obsesión de ustedes dos me enferma...

-Cada quien tiene sus motivos por lo que hacen las cosas, Mercury –su sonrisa se hace más amplia- solo espero que seas capaz de ver más allá –su lanza se llena de carga eléctrica-

Una alarma empieza a sonar en el lugar, además de que toda la fábrica empieza a temblar un poco, una voz robótica suena por todo el lugar.

-Objetivo localizado, lanzamiento de misiles activado

-Veo que ya has hecho tu movimiento... –Mercury mira muy fijamente a Zion- hace un año, quería destruirte a ti y a Susanne, ahora con ella muerta y con tu verdadera fase al aire, sólo puedo decirte antes de irme que me das lástima... –baja lentamente sus manos, desapareciendo las dos esferas en sus manos- me parece una mala broma que me des un sermón de ver más allá, pero lo único que tu miras es el espejo, preguntándote si no hay algo más perfecto que tu propia imagen ilusoria que tú mismo has creado...

-No me importa lo que tu pienses sobre mí, ni me importa lo que suceda con ustedes –admite Zion- solo quiero cumplir con mis objetivos sin importar lo que cueste. Puedes destruirme ahora si lo deseas, pero te advierto que será el peor error que hayas cometido

Los misiles empiezan a despegar, en la habitación no hay rastro de donde pudo haber ido Lambda, todo indica que ya tiene bastante tiempo desde que se ha ido.

-No será necesario, con esa mentalidad de niño caprichoso que tienes, en poco tiempo cometerás un error que indique a Liary o incluso a los Hunters dónde estás... disfruta tu edén, ya que el día que finalmente abras los ojos, será el día que genuinamente de compadeceré

La pequeña Irregular le da la espalda, caminando lentamente lejos de Zion con calma. Zion solo se queda observando como aquella chica se va alejando, por lo que lleva una mano sobre su antebrazo presionando un botón que abre un pequeño panel, empieza a teclear algunas cosas en él, mando un mensaje directamente hacia alguien más, ahora solo le queda esperar.

* * *

**Hola chicos, de regreso yo con la segunda parte de esta historia, como siempre, espero les guste y cada semana estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo. me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones, por lo que agradecería mucho sus comentarios nxn. Una vez más, gracias por apoyar este proyecto personal y al cual le tengo mucho cariño, ustedes hacen todo esto posible.**


	2. Impacto

**Futuro incierto**

**Ecos del pasado**

**Capítulo 2**

**Impacto**

Tanto Axl como Liary van conduciendo un par de Ride Chaser. Los dos se dirigen a toda prisa hacia la abandonada fábrica de misiles, desde el primer incidente que hubo con Sigma en ese fatídico del cuatro de Junio, esta clase de lugares fue desprovistos de cualquier armamento viejo que pudiera activarse con ayuda de un pirateo del sistema de seguridad además de cortar por completo con el suministro de energía, sumando que ya es muy obsoleto. Algunos de estos edificios habían sido adaptados para crear nuevos establecimientos o son demolidos para la construcción de nuevas viviendas, por lo que es muy raro encontrar esta clase de fábricas casi intactas.

-¿Huh?...-Steve se escucha muy confundido- ¡Liary, he detectado tres misiles que han sido lanzados!

-Liary lleva su mano derecha hacia un costado de su oreja donde tiene el intercomunicador- ¡¿qué?!

-¡Es cierto, yo también pude detectarlos, fueron lanzados desde la fabrica sus coordenadas de impacto son el punto central de Arcadia, el este de la ciudad y a 58 metros frente a la base de los Maverick Hunters! –exclama Pallette.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! –dice el pistolero con suma sorpresa.

El poderoso sonido de aquellos misiles volar sobre el cielo irrumpe todo el cielo, lo único que pudieron hacer ambos amigos fue detener sus vehículos y verlos pasar.

-¡Pallette, rápido, alerta a todos los demás! –dice Axl.

-Eso hago...-se escucha como la navegadora teclea algo en un panel- ¡emergencia, emergencia se han disparado tres misiles desde una fábrica abandonada de misiles a las afueras de la ciudad, sus puntos de impacto son las coordenadas C-23, D-53 y D-14!

Del otro lado del comunicador se escucha la voz de Zero, que lucía muy poco sorprendida.

-Los misiles anti-aire se encargarán del misil en D-14, en estos momentos estoy interceptando el misil en D-53, manténganse alejados del área C-23

-Entendido –responde Pallette.

-Axl aprieta con fuerza sus dientes al sentir rabia- ¡maldición, esa maniaca de Lambda va a pagar por lo que hizo! –arranca su Ride Chaser a gran velocidad-

-¡Espera, Axl, puede ser una trampa! –grita Liary.

Aquellos dos compañeros van a toda velocidad hacia su destino, pareciera que nada ni nadie puede detenerlos, sobre todo al hunter pelirrojo. Al llegar a la entrada, se toparon con Mercury; sentada en el marco de la puerta, abrazando sus piernas y con la miraba hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, volteó hacia ambos cuando los vio acercarse.

-Esperen un segundo, yo conozco a esa niña –Axl se va bajando del vehículo-

-Mercury mira con curiosidad a Axl- ah, eres el tonto del laboratorio en Noa...

-Una pequeña venita sobresalta en la cabeza de Axl- ¡¿qué has dicho, mocosa?!

Aunque el Hunter se detuvo al ver como Liary avanza hacia ella estando sumamente seria, tomando la palabra.

-Hola, Mercury, sabes quién hizo esto ¿cierto?

-Ha sido Zion con una reploid que no reconocí... supe del lanzamiento del misil, decidí quedarme porque supuse que éste sería el lugar más seguro, ya le he avisado a Umbra para que se refugie y se aleje de áreas muy pobladas

-Zion...-aprieta con fuerza sus puños y corre hacia el interior de la fábrica, voltea un momento hacia atrás- ¡quédate ahí y no te muevas!

El joven hunter corre tras la chica, entendía bien como se sentía: ahora ese sujeto está trabajando junto con una Maverick que se ha vuelto peligrosa. Uno de los misiles impactaría inevitablemente, por lo que cientos de inocentes pagarían por eso, nadie puede perdonar un acto tan ruin.

Pensamientos de venganza y destrucción invaden la mente del reploid sin que siquiera lo note. Su visión se llena con un poco de interferencia a la vez que sus ojos brillan en rojo. Antes de que siquiera pudiera alcanzar a Liary, una pared de hielo se forma entre él y su compañera, tan rápido que no pudo cruzarla a tiempo. Muy apenas aquel reploid obscuro pudo detenerse evitando chocar con aquel muro, no dudó en voltear a ver a Mercury con enojo.

-Tsk ¡¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

-Mercury mira fijamente a Axl- noté un extraño cambio en tus ojos, algo está mal, creo que deberías tener una revisión completa, claro, antes tómate un minuto para calmarte y despejarte

-Solo fue una pequeña falla...-Axl se talla un poco los ojos-

-Oh no, esto es muy serio... –dice Pallette- debes regresar cuanto antes a la base

-Estoy bien...-mueve un poco su cabeza hacia los lados- no puedo abandonar a Liary ahora, va directamente contra Zion...

-Si te hace sentir mejor –dice Mercury- iré yo, Liary es también amiga mía después de todo... sólo ve

El pelirrojo asiente con su cabeza, en cosa de segundos es teletransportado a la base. Mercury corre hacia el pasillo, y al tocar la pared de hielo, pasa a través de ella con mucha facilidad, como si el hielo mismo se deshiciera y rehiciera a su paso. Mientras tanto, Liary se va deslizando por todo el pasillo siguiendo las indicaciones de Steve.

-Estamos cerca, no hay mas Mavericks, el único que queda es Zion...esto no me gusta

-¿Pallette te ha dicho que ocurrió con Axl? –pregunta la chica de cabello cobrizo al estar preocupada.

-No, ni siquiera he podido comunicarme con ella

-Rayos, tendré que hacer todo esto sola

Sin dudar más, ella va directamente hacia aquella habitación donde se encuentra Zion, después de un muy largo año, ambos hermanos se volverían a ver las caras. El Maverick estaba de pie, jugueteando con su arma al balancearla de un lugar a otro, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermana en cuanto llegó aunque mantiene su atención en la lanza.

-No esperaba que llegaras tan rápido, mucho menos preparada para la batalla

Mercury llegó pocos segundos después, mirando fijamente a Zion mientras se acercaba a Liary. Ella era su amiga y no la iba a dejar sola en contra de esa bestia. Sus ojos adquirieron esa coloración azul y roja, parecidos a los de un gato.

-Soy el remplazo de Axl como apoyo para Liary –dice la niña.

-Bien, acabemos con él –la chica de cabello cobrizo toma su sable preparándose para luchar- ha llegado tu hora, hermano...

La pequeña Irregular forma una esfera de fuego y otra de hielo en cada mano, mirando muy fijamente a Zion. Si su amiga así lo decía, lucharía hasta el final. El Maverick empieza a acumular una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica en su cuerpo, quedando con su cuerpo completamente resplandeciente, con movimientos bruscos de sus brazos empieza a arrojar enormes cantidades de electricidad hacia ellas. Mercury lanza una llamarada en espiral que golpea con fuerza aquellas descargas, y en el centro de la espiral, gran cantidad de misiles de hielo se dirigen peligrosamente hacia Zion, este último mueve con gran agilidad su lanza partiendo aquellos proyectiles en pedazos, por su parte, Liary decide guardar su sable.

-¡Steve, mándame el Arco de Diana!

Entre sus manos aparece lo que parece ser una ballesta obscura con un gran cañón en el frente, la biodroid aprieta el gatillo; del cañón salen tres disparos de energía rojiza que se dividen en otros tres disparos más que van directamente hacia su objetivo. Zion salta hacia un lado esquivándolos, hace girar su cuerpo, contraatacando con dos poderosas descargas formadas con la electricidad que rodeaba sus brazos. Sin embargo, la pequeña niña ya había desaparecido.

Con gran velocidad, ya se encontraba a pocos metros frente al pelirrojo, deslizándose fuera del alcance de las ondas de energía y congelando el suelo bajo su enemigo, solo que no contaba con que él salta apresuradamente, los disparos que había lanzado su hermana se redirigen e impactan exitosamente contra su espalda, provocando que de un gran grito de dolor por parte de él se escucha por toda la habitación, no es para menos, cada lanza de energía se clava de forma muy profunda en su armadura. Apresurándose, Mercury arroja esferas de fuego en cada una de las lanzas, empujándolas con fuerza hacia Zion y causando a su vez que se claven con mucha mayor fuerza.

-¡Bien hecho! –exclama Liary- ¡acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!

Zion aprieta con gran fuerza de sus dientes, con toda la furia que siente, libera mucha más electricidad, convirtiéndose completamente en un ser destellante, ahora se mueve a una velocidad tan grande que es imposible verlo, rodeando aquellas chicas además golpear de forma muy rápida pero precisa sobre los puntos del cuerpo más vulnerables.

Mercury recibe un muy fuerte golpe, sin embargo, justo al recibir el segundo, el puño de Zion se envuelve en hielo, atrapándolo completamente mientras la infante Irregular sujeta muy firmemente ese pedazo de hielo en un intento por no dejarlo escapar.

Liary solo retrocede un poco por los golpes, pero eso no le evita tomar entre ambas manos su ballesta; el arco de esta se contrae hasta quedar completamente unida al soporte a la vez que va adquiriendo un muy intenso brillo rojo. El disparo que da es tan fuerte que la obliga incluso a levantar los brazos en el acto. Una enorme esfera carmesí va directamente hacia Zion. Mercury aumenta mucho más la intensidad de su hielo, rehusándose a soltar a su enemigo. Fue hasta el último segundo en el que lo suelta y se aleja, congelándolo lo suficiente como para alentar su velocidad a tal grado que no puede quitarse a tiempo. El impacto causa una explosión, el biodroid sale disparado hacia atrás con su forma original, choca con una pared donde crea un gran agujero, cayendo bocabajo sobre el suelo poco después. Liary se acerca caminando lentamente hacia su hermano sin dejar de apuntarle, notando que su gran némesis ha perdido un brazo y que su pecho está un tanto atravesado, esta es su oportunidad, de verdad siente la necesidad de darle el golpe de gracia por todo el daño que ha hecho.

-¿Debemos darle el golpe final? –pregunta la niña, manteniéndose alerta a cada movimiento de Zion-

-Jajaja...-el Maverick se empieza a mover un poco escupiendo un poco de sangre- adelante...Lily...hazlo

-Por fin te tenemos como queríamos...-su arma se teletransporta, por lo que toma su sable con la hoja lista- toda esa gente inocente que lastimaste por una estúpida obsesión...-le apunta con su arma- aun sabiendo eso y teniendo unas grandes inmensas de asesinarte, simplemente no puedo, no soy como tú

-Será mucho peor para él vivir con la eterna humillación de que su propia hermana le ha dado la espalda y que le tiene lástima –dice Mercury.

-No... ella nunca va abandonarme...ella debe estar conmigo... –se intenta arrastrar hacia Liary- debemos estar juntos...Lily...soy tu hermano...

-Solo soy un simple capricho para ti, mi hermano murió hace mucho tiempo –Liary da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás- aunque debo agradecerte algo; por todos tus actos crueles, tuve la fortuna de tener seres queridos que me ayudaron a superar todas esas heridas que me hiciste, en especial Marz y los Hunters… –toma un poco de aire, sus ojos sus parpados- solo eres un ser patético que ni siquiera merece la muerte

Los ojos de Zion se llenan de energía, casi parece que se ha vuelto la encarnación misma de la furia. Como era de esperarse, con su último aliento, el ataque final que está dispuesto a dar amenaza con ser bastante arrasador y mortal. La pequeña biodroid se apresura a correr hacia Zion, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. Muy rápidamente, va envolviéndolo en una prisión de hielo. Pudo haberlo matado fácilmente antes de que completara su ataque final, pero si su propia hermana había decidido no hacerlo, ella tenía mucho menos derecho de quitarle la vida. Fue así que decidieron dejarlo completamente congelado en esa habitación vacía. Una vez que ambas salen de aquel lugar, Liary inclina ligeramente su cabeza hacia abajo, a pesar de todo su odio se había transformado en lástima, muy en el fondo sentía un enorme pesar.

-Gracias, Mercury

-No hay nada qué agradecer, las amigas están para enfrentar esas dificultades de cada una... y para molestar a los hermanos mayores

-Ese sujeto no es mi hermano mayor...-Liary gira su cabeza hacia ella- creo que lo más cercano a eso es Zero –sonríe un poco-

-¿Y es mutuo?

-Mmm –se queda pensando un poco al colocar su dedo índice sobre sus labios- no creo que él me vea como una hermana, es un tanto...ehm...distraído, de hecho, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo lo considero así de no habérselo dicho directamente, es tan tonto que ni cuenta se da que hay alguien siente bastante amor por él, pfff vaya "hermanos" que tengo

-Parece un poco torpe... o tal vez ese sentimiento de amor no es mutuo

-Jajaja creo que es más lo primero. No lo culpo, por todas batallas que tiene, sumando su propia actitud, no se da el tiempo para cosas más "normales" –se cruza de brazos tratando de hacer un tono de voz parecido al de Zero- "eres un tonto y mas te vale seguir las reglas o te haré que te arrepientas bla bla bla déjame en paz, soy el clásico chico genial solitario"

-...Creo que necesita ser sacado de la acción un poco, tal vez del mismo modo que distrajiste a X cuando estabas con ellos, puede que llegue a apreciar la compañía femenina

-Jajaja veo que Umbra te contó, tengo el presentimiento de que si intento hacer lo mismo con Zero, el sujeto estaría algo así

Mantiene sus brazos cruzados, con sus ojos entrecerrados con sus ojos empequeñecidos con una mueca graciosa de seriedad, aun tratando de imitar la voz de Zero, se acerca bastante a Mercury.

-¿Qué planeas? ¿qué quieres? ah, de seguro quieres matarme en uno de esos juegos de parque de diversiones al que me llevas, a mi no me engañas, hueles a peligro –se reincorpora golpeando con el torso de su mano su coleta de cabello- jum no eres tan lista como yo –cierra sus ojos colocándose su mano sobre la cintura manteniendo su actuación- es por eso que me quedaré sin novia hasta el fin de mis días –le da la espalda a Mercury moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro-

La pequeña casi siempre estaba seria y nunca parecía reír, aquello le hizo soltar una pequeña risita.

-Parece que te interesa mucho lo que él hace –dice Mercury.

-Jajajaja bueno –se da la media vuelta- no te niego que es un sujeto interesante y fuerte, pero sé muy bien que el pudo haber sufrido bastante en todo lo que lleva viviendo, es por eso que no lo culpo por mantener siempre la guardia –se acerca a Mercury dándole unas suaves palmadas sobre su cabeza- es un tanto parecido a ti –sonríe cerrando sus ojos- por eso odiaría saber que algo malo le ha pasado a Zero, a X o hasta el tonto de Axl –abre sus ojos expresando calidez en su mirar- haré todo lo que esté mi alcance con tal de evitar perder alguno de mis seres queridos

-Mercury cierra sus ojos ante el contacto- ...te escucho hablar de ellos, pero me sorprende que decidieras no formar parte de los Irregular Hunters

-Es solo que no soy como ellos: no busco la justicia ni ser una heroína, además, algún día me ordenarían ir tras Umbra y tras de ti, yo no quiero eso, por mucho que extrañe pasar mucho tiempo con ese trío de idiotas, no quiero que eso ocurra

-Eso es cierto... pero al final, es tu decisión, tal vez no puedas verlos como Hunter, pero sí como Liary

-Seguiré mi propio camino y veré hasta donde me lleva –camina hasta su motocicleta- tenemos que irnos, puedo darte un aventón si lo deseas

- ...está bien, supongo que para ahora, no habrá más misiles por ahí

Una vez que la chica de cabello cobrizo ayuda a la pequeña a subir a la "motocicleta", Liary arranca a velocidad moderada, sin dejar de preguntarse si Axl se encontrará bien ya a estas alturas. No quería demostrar de más su preocupación por su amigo, de hecho, ella misma no quería aceptar eso, no por orgullo, sino por miedo.

* * *

Al este de la ciudad, Zero se encontraba en la cima de un edificio. Sabía que el misil impactaría en esa área, por lo que miraba al cielo para buscar con la mirada a aquel misil. En cuanto lo encontró, parecía analizarlo.

-Layer, transpórtame a la cubierta del misil, desviaré su trayectoria de forma física

-...entendido –responde Layer.

La navegadora está hecha todo un manojo de nervios, sin embargo, decide confiar en las habilidades del reploid rojo. El Hunter estaba a más de 300 metros en el aire, de pie sobre el misil. Sin pensarlo, corre a gran velocidad a lo largo de la cubierta del enorme misil. No había resistencia alguna en el misil, pero el intenso viento dificultaba el equilibrio. Aún así, Zero corría a gran velocidad hasta los estabilizadores. Una vez ahí, con gran fuerza voltea uno de ellos hacia abajo. Eso causa que el misil comience a girar, pero el Hunter viaja hacia el estabilizador restante, sujetándose con fuerza cuando el misil gira de cabeza.

En el momento justo, repite la operación con el otro estabilizador. Al estar ambos descendidos, el misil se eleva precipitadamente hacia el cielo, alejándose completamente de la ciudad.

-¡Funcionó! –La voz de Layer expresa alivio- ¡realmente funcionó!

-¿El misil en D-14 fue destruido? –cuestiona Zero.

-Sí, fue interceptado con éxito

-¿Qué hay del último misil?

-A pesar de que se intentó interceptar y que cambió de ruta ligeramente, ha logrado impactar a 400 metros de su objetivo original, se trató de evacuar a todos los civiles posibles pero...

-Entiendo... necesitamos detener a quien haya hecho eso

-Según los datos que nos dio Pallette, Lambda logró escapar aunque pudo obtener información de que aquella Maverick, parece que no solo estaba buscando suministros para atacar, sino que se ha hecho de grupos de aliados con un extraño chip que ha desarrollado que da capacidades mímicas como las de Axl, además de aumentar el poder y velocidad de quien lo porte en un 80%

-¿Han copiado el chip de Axl? si resulta que tienen la misma base, parece que nos hemos topado con Seirei nuevamente

-No podremos saberlo, desgraciadamente, Axl no pudo obtener una muestra debido a que tuvo que regresar antes a la base debido a una emergencia

-...será mejor que regrese a la base

-Te transportaré en unos segundos

Dicho esto, el reploid rojo es teletransportado hacia la base de los Hunters.

* * *

Tanto Alia como X estaban atendiendo a Axl, pues habían detectado un virus en su sistema. Por suerte, gracias a la rápida detección y atención médica, el virus había logrado residir. Ahora, Alia se encontraba analizando el virus en base a los signos que presenta el Hunter. Axl está recostado sobre una de esas capsulas nuevas en forma de camas, mantiene sus ojos cerrados, de vez en cuando deliraba diciendo cosas sin sentido debido a la efectividad de los antivirus. Pallette está de pie a su lado, observando sumamente preocupada al joven Hunter. X parecía estar en un pequeño laboratorio, probando los diferentes anticuerpos en una muestra del aceite de Axl, probando cuál era más efectivo. Eran pequeñas cantidades, por lo que el efecto no se notaba bien, pero eso se compensaba con el equipo que tenía.

-Pero ¿cómo pudo haber sido infectado? –se cuestiona Pallette.

-Es una buena pregunta... pero creo que sólo podemos saber si identificamos el virus y lo analizamos –dice X.

-Realmente es un alivio que haya regresado a tiempo a la base –dice Alia- no sé qué habría pasado si hubieran tardado un poco más.

-Entonces, si su chip pudo haber sido infectado eso significa que los otros reploids de la nueva generación... –la joven rubia se interrumpe a sí misma.

-ah, con que ese era el plan de Susanne...-dice X, pensando un poco.

-Oh no –Alia voltea a ver a X con preocupación- esto es verdaderamente malo

-Pero si fue hace tanto, ¿porqué activarse hasta ahora? –dice X.

-No tengo idea ¿será acaso que Seirei planeaba que esto ocurriera en determinado tiempo desde un principio? –dice Pallette.

-Tal vez, pero no estoy seguro si siempre planeó este momento, acorralamos a Susanne, no se lo esperaba y tuvo que hacer algo desesperado para que perdiéramos su rastro, desde entonces no ha tenido contacto con Axl, por lo que debió activarse mucho tiempo atrás

-En serio que piensa llegar bastante lejos con todo esto...-dice Alia.

-Axl va abriendo poco a poco los ojos- argh...-lleva su zurda hacia su cabeza- ¿qué pasó?...

-X mira a Axl- detectamos un virus en tu sistema, parece que en verdad te ha afectado el antivirus

-Bastante, la cabeza me da vueltas...-cierra un momentos sus ojos- ¿cómo está Liary?

-Alia se queda un tanto extrañada por el comentario- ¿Liary?

-A Pallette le da un sobresalto y da una risita nerviosa- creo que debe extrañarla mucho jajajajaja

-Eres muy extraño, Axl...-dice X, mirando confundido a su camarada.

-¿Por qué dices que soy extraño? ¿Que acaso está mal que me preocupe por mí ami...?

-La joven navegadora se apresura a hablar- sí, ya pronto podrás ver a tu amiguita jajajaja –disimuladamente le da un codazo en el hombro y le susurra- ¡no digas cosas que pueden delatarnos!

-Si la extrañas, deberías visitarla en cuanto te recuperes –dice X.

-...espera –el pistolero se sienta de golpe sobre aquella cama- ¡¿por qué rayos dices esa clase de tonterías, X?!

-¿Te parece una tontería? tu mismo has dicho que la extrañas

-Parpadea un poco estando confundido- ¿pero qué...? sabes que, olvídalo

Las disimuladas risitas de Alia son interrumpidas cuando lleva su diestra hacia el costado de su cabeza, su gesto se vuelve serio.

-X, Signas me ha dicho que tal parece que hubo una leve falla en los sistemas de seguridad del ala este de la base, es probable que un hacker experimentado se haya infiltrado a la base

-Uh-oh... creo que iré a investigar, eso suena muy problemático –corre lejos de la enfermería en dirección al ala este-

* * *

Liary ahora avanza de forma sumamente sigilosa por la base de los Hunters, sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella pequeña calabaza que Umbra le dio, ahora mismo trae puesto su overol de trabajo, había intentado entrar por la entrada principal pidiendo ver a los tres Hunters grado S ya que la conocen pero la entrada se le fue negada por el reciente incidente.

No iba a quedarse con la duda de que le había ocurrido a su compañero de batalla, así que se decidió por jugar sucio, la calabaza se encarga de desactivar cualquier sistema de seguridad cercano. El único problema ahora es que aquella chica se encuentra completamente perdida en aquel lugar; hasta ahora solo ha llegado a un enorme pasillo con puertas cerradas, pero ninguna resulta ser la enfermería.

-Maldición ¿dónde demonios estoy? –Mira hacia los lados- ya debería de haber llegado

En poco tiempo, X llega hasta Liary, viéndola correr desesperadamente por los pasillos. Se sorprendió bastante al verla, especialmente sabiendo que ella era la hacker que había desactivado el sistema de seguridad.

-¿Liary? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Le da un gran sobresalto a la biodroid- ¡ah, X! –mira hacia los lados- bueno, escuche de que un misil cayó cerca de la base y me preocupe mucho –baja un poco su cabeza- no me dejaron pasar así que escabullí...lo siento

-Eso es peligroso, ¿cómo lograste hackear la seguridad?

-Ahm...-esconde la calabaza tras ella y se encoje de hombros- ¿suerte de principiante?

-Vamos, no esperarás que me crea eso, ¿o sí?

-No...-inclina su cabeza hacia adelante- ¿no podríamos utilizar el beneficio de la duda?

-X se rasca un poco su mejilla derecha con su dedo índice al pensar un poco-...supongo que estará bien, sólo porque hay cosas más importantes por ahora

-Sabes –levanta su cabeza sonriéndole un poco- me alegra que estés bien –balancea su cuerpo adelante y hacia atrás un poco- espero que Axl y Zero también lo estén, hace mucho que quería verlos

-Por el momento, Axl está en mal estado, pero está mejorando, y Zero acaba de volver, impidió que uno de los misiles impactara con la ciudad, pero no pudimos hacer nada con el tercero...

-Lo sé...ha sido todo un desastre...me siento tan inútil por no haber podido hacer algo para impedirlo

-No tienes qué preocuparte por esas cosas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser tu misma –le dirige una ligera sonrisa- sé que puede ser difícil, pero no tienes que buscar hacer algo que esté más allá de tu capacidad

-Lo sé, lo sé, no debo meterme en problemas, te lo prometí y así lo haré, seré la chica inútil de la historia

-Hay muchas maneras de ser útiles sin la necesidad de pelear... de hecho, pelear es la peor manera de ser útil, la mejor manera siempre es evitar que haya peleas

-Entonces ¿tú por qué estas peleando?

-Peleo para que nadie más tenga que hacerlo –su tono de voz se escucha un tanto serio.

-Oh...-se talla un poco detrás de la cabeza- ¿realmente es tu motivo, X? ¿Por eso prefieres luchar siempre mientras existas en este mundo?

-Así es, mientras haya guerras y Mavericks, lucharé por mantener la paz

Simplemente no pudo resistir escuchar aquello, Liary se acerca aquel reploid azul abrazándolo de forma repentina, esta vez no quería engañarlo, aquellas palabras le habían recordado a lo que alguna vez fue su hermano, sería una verdadera lástima si termina hecho un Maverick al no poder entender que esa clase de metas son tan exhaustivas y autodestructivas.

-Pequeño tonto...estas metido en un ciclo sin fin –la biodroid suspira con pesadez.

-X abraza un poco a Liary- creo que cualquier persona que tenga algo de bondad en su corazón, ese lado siempre desearía mantener la paz

-Mi hermano me decía algo parecido cuando éramos niños –se ríe un poco- no quiero que por esa clase de cosas te vuelvas un Maverick, odiaría realmente que eso te pasará...

-No sé qué le pasó a tu hermano, pero simplemente no puedo asociar ese recuerdo a un posible futuro Maverick

-Se muerde su labio inferior- X, no te lo dije antes pero... –suspira un poco- mi hermano está vivo pero se volvió un Maverick...

-¿Está vivo? –mira a Liary con sorpresa- ¿pero quién...? –piensa un poco- oh, es Zion, ¿cierto?

Aquella chica solo asiente con su cabeza, se aparta un poco de él aunque en su rostro aun se refleja tristeza.

-Es por eso que decía que era mi deber detenerlo junto con Seirei, no sabes lo doloroso que fue verlo convertirse en ese animal sediento de sangre...

-Me pregunto cómo se transformó de tu hermano a esa bestia...

-Él despertó mucho antes que yo, no sabría decir exactamente por cuanto, pero si te puedo asegurar que pudo presenciar muchas cosas horribles de la guerra Irregular. Supongo que pensó que la única forma de sobrevivir era volverse un ser caótico, recuerdo que alguna vez me dijo que todas sus acciones eran por protegerme de todo eso ¿puedes creerlo?

Un profundo silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, el reploid pudo notar ese enorme sufrimiento interno que Liary siente, estas eran la clase de cosas que le hacen preguntarse qué tan larga sería la guerra, aun con Sigma aparentemente derrotado definitivamente, resulta que no es suficiente ¿qué es lo que hace falta? ¿qué es lo que se necesita para formar una utopía entre máquinas y humanos?

* * *

**Hola chicos, aquí su autora favorita reportandose jajaja, quiero decirles que lamento mucho el retraso, he tenido mucho que hacer ultimamente jejeje pero prometo no decepcionarlos, les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, esta historia se publicará de forma completa, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse (solo del tiempo de edición...). Les agradecería mucho si me dejan sus reviews, asi que por favor dejen sus comentarios, no les cuesta nada jeje nxn sin más que decir me despido, mis queridos lectores, esperando que esta historia los siga manteniendo enganchados**


	3. La caída

**Futuro incierto**

**Ecos del pasado**

**Capítulo 3**

**La caída**

Zion va arrastrándose por el suelo de aquella fábrica al intentar salir, debido a que solo tiene un brazo es de esperarse que esta acción sea bastante tortuosa (sobre todo por las heridas que tiene). Lágrimas y lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, su enorme dolor de haber perdido a su amada herma se mezcla con su profunda demencia; débiles carcajadas salen de sus labios. Todo su cuerpo es rodeado por pequeñas e incontroladas descargas eléctricas, una clara señal de que sus partes robóticas sufren una falla crítica. Muy a pesar de eso, se aferra a la idea de ir a buscar a Liary, no piensa dejar que se aleje de su lado por ningún motivo. Se detiene al ver como una figura obscura se ha puesto justo enfrente.

-Jajajaja...de todas las personas...a ti es a la que menos esperaba encontrarme... –dice Zion.

Umbra Caster lo observa en silencio, no puede notarse qué clase de expresión tiene el rostro debido a que su capa le cubre la mitad del rostro aunque sus ojos purpura destellan aun en odio.

-¿Tú también vienes a luchar?...

-¿Dónde está nuestro líder? –Umbra se limita a decir.

El rostro de Zion se muestra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, es increíble que a pesar de estar en ese estado parezca no sentir dolor debido a su locura.

-Está a muchos, muchos, muchos metros bajo tierra...

-¡Sé que está viva, malnacido! -se aproxima al biodroid, presionando con fuerza la planta de su pie sobre su cabeza- ¡¿dónde está?!

Mas carcajadas salen de los labios de ese Maverick, sus lágrimas ahora tocan el suelo, esto no llevaría a ningún lado, está claro que no hablará, por lo que Umbra aparta su pie de Zion, apuntándole con la palma de su mano.

-La locura te ha consumido, ni siquiera vale la pena torturarte -entrecierra sus ojos- regresa a la nada, Zion

El brazo de esa biodroid brilla intensamente en purpura, el ataque que libera es de un intenso color purpura que impacta directamente contra aquel pelirrojo, le llevó solo cosa de segundos consumirlo por completo. Momentos después, Umbra se encuentra caminando ya a las afueras de aquella fábrica abandonada, aun cuando había matado al que alguna vez fue la mano derecha de Susanne, siente que no ha sido suficiente, necesita tener entre sus manos la sangre de la responsable de todo esto. Llevando su diestra hasta la gran ala ancha de su sombrero, se dispone a comunicarse con quien le dio la información de que Zion se encontraba la fábrica.

-No me ha dicho nada ese maldito loco

-Ten paciencia, ya encontraremos a esa dichosa persona, de todos modos no será muy difícil seguir el rastro

-Debo encontrarlo antes de que se le ocurra hacerle algo a Liary o a Mercury

-De haberlo querido ya lo hubiera hecho antes, por lo que ahora debemos mantenerlos al margen

-Cierto...-parpadea un poco, voltea a ver a su derecha- parece ser que Lily ha hecho una pequeña travesura

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Activó mi "llave maestra" en...-cierra un momento los ojos- la base de los Irregular Hunters

-...Eso parece grave

-Umbra suspira un poco- me pregunto ¿qué estará tramando al entrar así a la boca del lobo?

* * *

X y Liary estaban sentados en la entrada de la base. El Hunter le explicó lo que estaba pasando, sobre el ataque que pronto saldría en las noticias y el mal estado de salud de Axl, solo que trataba de evitar cualquier señal que pudiera delatar la presencia de un virus.

-...es normal que no te hayan dejado pasar –dice X- la situación se ve muy mal por ahora, seguramente Zero te diría que te fueras si te ve porque no es el momento para visitas

-Lo sé, pero al menos no me ha visto –Liary esboza un gesto de victoria y levanta su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado- ¡victoria para mí! -baja su brazo- como te dije antes, solo estaba realmente preocupada, aun no entiendo como ese mocoso de Axl pudo haberse puesto tan mal, pero sabemos que se pondrá bien de momento a otro

-Se recuperará, eso te lo garantizo, pero creo que lo más conveniente es que no lo veas por ahora, te avisaré cuando se sienta mejor –se acerca a Liary, susurrándole- lo cierto es que la reparación lo dejó confundido y desorientado... y dice algunas tonterías... incluso más de lo normal

-Ella se voltea susurrándole- no son tonterías, es su cerebro funcionando correctamente

-El reploid le susurra- es por eso que está tan confundido y desorientado

-Liary se ríe un poco, continuando con su tono bajo de voz- yo no noto diferencia

-Supongo que si insistes tanto, no puedo negarte a verlo, pero recuerda que te lo advertí –se levanta lentamente-

-Vamos -se encoje de hombros- ¿qué puede decirme? ¿algo como "mocosa tonta"? –se reincorpora con cuidado.

-En eso tienes razón, no creo que pase gran cosa, entonces te llevaré con él

-¡Muchas gracias! -levanta su puño en señal de triunfo unos momentos, después baja su brazo y le sonríe muy ampliamente- ¡eres el mejor reploid del mundo!

-Parpadea un poco ante las acciones de la chica- pero sólo por esta vez y será una visita rápida, si algo pasa, prefiero que no estés por aquí

-Asiente con su cabeza varias veces- de acuerdo, seré niña buena

Tras decir eso, ambos se encaminan a la enfermería. Por suerte, no se toparon con nadie que pudiera detenerlos, y llegaron hasta la habitación de Axl.

-X...-Liary se detiene lentamente frente a la puerta y le susurra- ¿es normal que sienta escalofríos?...

-El reploid azul voltea hacia ella- ¿pueden ser los nervios?

-Es que...-traga un poco de saliva- me da miedo que Zero esté del otro lado hablando con Axl...

-Sería problemático si Zero se encontrara en la habitación...-observa muy detenidamente la puerta.

-La biodroid voltea a verlo- ¿y si corremos?

-Yo soy más rápido

La voz del reploid rojo se escuchó claramente detrás de ellos. La biodroid voltea muy lentamente hacia atrás, al ver que efectivamente se trata de Zero, da un fuerte grito de terror. X también voltea lentamente hacia atrás, tratando de disimular su sorpresa, a la vez que trata de lucir calmado.

-Hey, Zero... llegaste rápido...-trata de sonreír.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende verlos por aquí...? –dice Zero, notándose que está un poco enfadado.

-N-no te enojes –Liary se esconde detrás de X, asoma un poco su cabeza tratando de lucir tierna- solo estaba preocupada por ustedes...

-El rubio suspira con amargura- ...sólo asegúrate que sea rápido... y dile a Axl que pasé por aquí –se aleja caminando-

-Liary sale de su escondite - ¡gracias, hermano mayor!

Casi pudo escucharse cómo Zero se quejaba mientras se alejaba, pero no duró mucho antes de callarse mientras doblaba en una esquina del pasillo.

-No creí que funcionara tan bien...-dice Liary en voz baja.

-Mejor ve antes de que cambie de opinión –dice X, tras un suspiro de alivio.

Aquella biodroid no hizo más que asentir con su cabeza. La puerta se abre frente a los dos, en el interior aún se encuentra Pallette y Alia, ambas navegadoras se sorprenden un poco al ver aquella inesperada visita llegar.

-Debí imaginarlo…-dice Alia

-Liary –Pallette avanza hacia ella- no debiste venir a la base de esa forma, puedes meterte en graves problemas

-Tranquilas –lleva ambas manos sobre su cintura, estando sonriendo con orgullo- nada malo va a pasarme

-En realidad –interviene X- nos topamos con Zero, lucía molesto, pero prefirió dejarla ver a Axl a decirle que se vaya

Ambas rubias no pueden evitar reírse al oír tal cosa. Siempre les parecía gracioso los momentos en los que Axl sacaba de quicio a su mentor con sus apresuradas acciones pero que les garantizaba un resultado exitoso en alguna misión. Ahora, esta misma chica parece seguir los mismos pasos de su camarada, es como si tuvieran un don especial de siempre lograr salirse con la suya.

-Zero puede dar un poco de miedo pero tiene un corazón amable –dice Alia.

-Pero no deja de ser un tanto gruñón jajaja –camina un poco hasta quedar junto a la capsula de Axl- ¿cómo sigue?

El reploid pelirrojo está plácidamente durmiendo, a diferencia de hace unos momentos, su expresión se ve mucho más tranquila. La biodroid se sienta en una silla que está posicionada junto a aquella "cama". Por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que su rostro expresara todo ese alivio al haber dejado una enorme preocupación atrás.

-Ha respondido muy bien al antivirus –la joven navegadora se acerca a Liary mostrando un leve gesto de tranquilidad- es muy raro verlo así de calmado, pero al menos sabemos que ya está mejorando

-X me contó al respecto, sabía que él no podía caer tan fácilmente

-Al menos ahora sabemos cómo hacer que se quede tranquilo –dice X.

-Jajajajaja solo espero que el cerebro no se le dañe más estando todo el tiempo adormilado –dice Liary.

-Oí eso...

La débil voz de Axl se hace presente, por mucho que se sintiera molesto, simplemente no tenía las fuerzas de discutir. Entreabre un poco sus ojos, los cuales han recuperado su vivo color esmeralda habitual, no obstante, su mente aún se encuentra un tanto desorientada. La biodroid solo se limita a darle unas suaves palmadas sobre su hombro.

-Hola, ya estaba comenzando a dudar si despertarías algún día, parece que tuviste un sueño muy agradable...ehm -mira a su alrededor- ¿los reploids sueñan?

-En veces, aunque algunos confunden viejas memorias con sueños –explica X.

-Vaya, nunca imagine que realmente pudieran soñar, digo, no es por ofender pero ustedes...bueno... ¿cómo decirlo?

-Hay algunos autores que dicen que el alma no es algo con lo que se nace, sino que se gana con las acciones propias

-Muchos científicos se han dedicado a la investigación de este fenómeno ya que a los humanos les impresiona bastante que "una maquina" pueda ser capaz de sentir tanto como ellos –dice Alia, con cierto entusiasmo en su tono de voz- de no ser por nuestras características físicas, seríamos aún mucho más parecidos a las personas -sonríe un poco- es por eso que dicen que el Dr. Cain estaba tan fascinado con X en cuando descubrió que poseía voluntad propia

-Liary voltea a ver a X- fue por eso que hizo a los reploids, ya que quería que convivieran con los humanos, debes estar orgulloso, sin ti, probablemente nosotros no estaríamos hablando ahora

-Tal vez jeje –X se sonroja un poco- pero más importante aún, las posibilidades que eso traerá en las manos correctas

-Hablando de sueños...no soy de los que sueña, pero parece que tuve un sueño bastante extraño –Axl va sentándose lentamente sobre el lecho-

-¿Qué has soñado? –X se sienta lentamente junto a Axl-

Aquel joven Hunter tuvo que meditar un poco con tal de tratar de no perderse ningún detalle de lo que había visto.

-Una luz resplandeciente frente a mi cara, no podía moverme ni mucho menos hablar, estoy seguro que me encontraba recostado, no sé qué ocurrió pero mi vista no era tan clara, solo podía ver una figura borrosa un tanto lejana frente a mí, escuchaba su voz aunque no podía entenderla, se escuchaba un tanto ahogada

-Suena muy extraño –dice X.

-Aunque no termina ahí: todo se vuelve obscuro aunque puedo escuchar claramente el sonido de una alarma, esa penumbra se va pero aun veo todo con sombras, esa figura borrosa parece que toma mi mano y ambos corremos, intento reconocer lo que hay a mi alrededor, solo veo más sombras y luces centelleantes que me deslumbran bastante...-lleva su dedo índice sobre su frente, a nivel de su frente donde se asoman parte de las cicatrices que tiene sobre el rostro- algo me golpea con bastante fuerza, tanta que me hace caer por el suelo, escucho un grito, de ahí todo se vuelve obscuro de nuevo -baja su mano lentamente- una voz lejana aunque se acerca cada vez más a donde me encuentro, entonces, cuando estaba por decirme algo, fue cuando desperté

-Me pregunto si tendrá algún significado... –X se queda pensativo ante esto.

-¿Será simplemente un sueño o un recuerdo? –pregunta Pallette.

-¿Un recuerdo? –el reploid pelirrojo se rasca un podo detrás de la cabeza- dudo mucho que pueda ser eso, casi toda mi vida la vivía peleando contra Mavericks, sobre todo cuando era parte de Red Alert

-¿Tu creador solo te diseño para pelear? –cuestiona Liary

-No lo sé -se encoje de hombros- ni siquiera sé quién es mi creador, tampoco tenía idea de que era un prototipo de un reploid de nueva generación hasta que decidieron crear a mas como yo para el proyecto Jakob, ya saben, cuando esos sujetos de la Fundación Celeste demostraron que mi creador había pertenecido a ellos, nunca me dijeron su nombre y sinceramente tampoco me interesó saberlo –piensa para sí mismo- *_es solo que algo dentro de mí me decía que era mentira o que algo estaban ocultándome, siempre que estaba frente a frente con la Dra. Relish me sentía un tanto incomodo*_

-Tal vez sólo fue un sueño –dice X.

-Sí, es lo más probable –Liary le sonríe un poco- vaya cosas que te causan esos antivirus, hasta podrías ver elefantes rosados, Axl

-O algo peor como al gato Chessire -dirige su mirar hacia Alia- ¿al menos ya se encuentra todo bien en mi cuerpo?

-Alia asiente con su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa- sí, ya estas completamente fuera de peligro, aunque aún no puedo descifrar el origen del virus, es obvio que no vino de la nada, Pallette me aseguró que la zona donde estabas está completamente limpia de virus Maverick, es algo bastante extraño

-Creo que si hubiera sido ahí, yo...ehm...-la biodroid piensa un poco- quiero decir, que hasta alguien como yo lo sabría, esa clase de cosas son bastante obvias

-Y ahora que descartamos el lugar más obvio, creo que debemos buscar los que no son tan obvios –agrega X.

-Yo puedo proporcionar datos de todos los lugares en los que Axl ha estado tomando misiones –dice animosamente Pallette- puede que en alguno de esos puntos de emergencia encontremos una pista

Liary se queda pensando en las palabras de Pallette "todos los lugares en los que Axl ha estado" eso también incluiría el taller secreto de Steve, donde muchas veces ambos han tenido que ser sometidos a mantenimiento después de luchar, planear estrategias de combate y como punto común de reunión antes ir a una misión. La visitante se pone de pie tan rápido como puede, con una sonrisita nerviosa dibujada en los labios.

-Uy, miren la hora, creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí, Zero se va a enojar si me ve jajajaja... -agita su mano de un lado a otro de forma de despedida- además de que tengo trabajo por hacer, cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos para todos

Alia estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ya Liary había cruzado la puerta de salida, se fue como alma que se la lleva el diablo, tanto al reploid azul como a su navegadora sumamente confundidos, solo que decidieron ignorar esto por el momento.

–X posa su mirar en Axl, Alia y Pallette- si Axl vuelve a tener otro ataque, investigaré todos los lugares pasados a los que ha ido este último año y que tengan relación con Seirei o Susanne

-Debo decir que me sorprende ese efecto tan retrasado del virus –dice el pistolero- además en mis revisiones rutinarias siempre los resultados decían que no había nada mal conmigo

-Un virus normal sólo es invisible tanto tiempo si se mezcla con el código de un reploid... estamos ante un virus poco común, así que debes tener cuidado, Axl

-Como dije antes; aún tengo bastantes cosas que hacer como para volverme un Irregular

-¿Cómo pasar más tiempo con Liary? –el tono de voz de la navegadora se escucha un tanto pícaro

-El pelirrojo asiente con su cabeza- exacto, como pasar...-piensa un poco en esas palabras, un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas, posando una mirada acusadora sobre su navegadora- ¡oye ¿qué rayos estas insinuando?!

-Lo que sea que insinuaba, lo acabas de confirmar jajaja –dice X.

-Jajajaja sabía que ustedes eran parecidos, pero nunca pensé que llegaras a sentir atracción por ella –admite Alia.

-Rayos, yo no creo en cursilerías de niñas como esas ¡no siento nada por Liary! –exclama el pelirrojo.

-Eso no es lo que parecía hace cinco minutos cuando casi saltas de alegría al verla visitarte –dice X.

-Oh, si -gira su cabeza hacia X- así como tú disfrutabas bastante pasear con ella fuera de la base, tanto que hasta te perdiste de una misión hace un año contra Seirei, agregando que ustedes se besaron ¿acaso ya se te olvidó eso, chico enamorado?

-Vaya, vaya, no sabía que sintieras celos de X –las risitas de Pallette resuenan un tanto fuerte.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!

-Aún si en verdad te gustara, ¿qué tiene de malo? –dice el reploid azul.

-Nada, entiendan que ella no me gusta, maldita sea – Axl tuerce un poco los labios, dando un resoplido- ¿por qué rayos insisten con eso? esa clase de cosas tontas no van conmigo

-Jajaja Axl es como niño pequeño después de todo –dice Alia.

-Así es –la joven navegadora le pica suavemente la mejilla del joven Hunter- ya veremos si sigue opinando lo mismo después

El joven Hunter no hizo más que apartar su rostro del dedo de aquella joven rubia, no toleraba que estuvieran molestándolo de esa forma tan "irritante".

* * *

El ambiente de aquel oculto laboratorio resalta por ese sepulcral silencio casi absoluto. Hay cuatro grandes capsulas cuyas cubiertas metálicas los cubren por completo, están enumeradas del 1 al 4, estos contenedores son de gran tamaño, de color negro; con un pequeño panel en cada una de ellas, activándose y abriéndose progresivamente.

Una persona camina quedando en medio de todas ellas, dado que es un cuarto circular, tiene en su campo de visión a todas. Con ambas manos tras su espalda, y con una cerrada bata blanca de laboratorio puesta, denota que se trata de alguien dedicado a la ciencia. La cuarta cápsula no se abrió. Sin embargo, algo parece pasar a través del cristal y a sus alrededores.

No tenía forma, y casi parecía alguna clase de líquido desparramándose por el suelo. Cuando finalmente salió por completo, se elevó poco a poco, junto con sus compañeros. El misterioso testigo, posiblemente la persona que los creó, sonríe al ver atentamente a cada una de sus creaciones finalizadas, le tomó todo un año entero lograrlo, además de servirse del cuerpo de uno de ellos como transporte temporal para sobrevivir.

El primero en levantarse fue un hombre que lucía mayor. Tenía largo cabello negro descuidado, espesa barba y bigote. No tenía armadura aún, pero sus propios músculos ya parecían ser una armadura bastante firme. Apenas llevaba puesto un largo taparrabos con tiras de lo que parecía cuero extenderse a los lados de su cadera y llegaban hasta sus tobillos, y dejaba expuesto sus muslos. Observaba a aquella mujer fijamente, pareciendo analizarla para saber si considerarla aliada o enemiga. Y por su posición ligeramente inclinada, parecía prepararse para cualquiera de los dos escenarios.

-Tranquilo, no soy un contrincante, fui yo quien te creé

Aquel hombre parecía analizar atentamente cada palabra, antes de considerar que no era tan amenazadora y relajar su postura, levantándose completamente. Seguido de él, con la capsula marcada como el número 2, se va levantando lo que parece ser una mujer con una armadura completamente obscura, de hombreras redondas, una joya octagonal en el pecho de color rojo. De su espalda parecen salir dos finas aunque cortas puntas que tienen el aspecto de ser patas de araña, hay algunas franjas rojas en los costados de su traje, mismos que tienen sus botines. Su mirada es maliciosa, esos orbes rojizos parecen analizar cada cosa que se encuentra a su alrededor con bastante precaución. Su cabello obscuro es un tanto más largo del lado derecho que del izquierdo, algo poco usual.

En cuanto aquel misterioso "liquido" que había salido justo al principio, ahora está condensandose en una figura humanoide. Después, adquirió una forma más humana. Y finalmente, su cuerpo pareció reacomodarse para tener una forma definida. Era un hombre joven con un negro casco que cubría su igualmente negra cabellera, descendiendo a lo largo del marco de su rostro y entre ambos ojos, tomando la apariencia de colmillos. Sus ojos ámbar miraban fijamente a aquella científica. Poseía una armadura que parecía ser de metal sólido, sin articulación alguna. Sin embargo, al moverse él, la armadura se movía con él, y ni siquiera tocaba su cuerpo, sino que parecía acomodarse por encima de él, a escasos milímetros de su piel como si existiera una capa invisible. Su armadura violeta casi parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad, y a su espalda parecía extenderse un par de alas de murciélago.

Por último se levanta una chica de cabello aguamarina muy largo cuyos mechones terminan en delicadas espirales muy marcadas, sobre su cabeza traía puesta una diadema de la que en los costados sobresalen dos aparatos circulares blancos. Su cuerpo es completamente cubierto por un traje pegado al cuerpo de color azul, su pecho es protegido por un peto de tono verdoso. En su cintura sobresale una falda que simula estar hecha de escamas que llegan hasta sus tobillos, sus botines son bastante ligeros. En cuanto a sus antebrazos, estos son cubiertos con una especie de guanteles hechas de escamas. Su rostro da un semblante de ser una chica un tanto joven, de finas facciones que se resaltan más con sus ojos color azul cielo y su piel clara.

-Veo que han tenido un buen sueño -dice aquella científica- es hora de que cumplan con su deber; los Irregular Hunters deben ser eliminados

Aquel gran hombre moreno y semidesnudo fue el primero en responder con una afirmación de su cabeza, saltando de la cápsula y usando su brazo como apoyo para salir. Parecía listo para ir a cazar con la sola mención de su tarea.

-Chromo Magno se encargará de llevar a cabo la primera fase del plan -dice la científica quien voltea a ver a la chica peli verde- Aqua Nymph, vete preparando, en cosa de segundos irás a todas las plantas termo eléctricas de la ciudad con un pequeño regalito que le darás a todos los reploids que te topes en ese lugar, además de instalar el gusano en la computadora central

-Aqua asiente con su cabeza- entendido

Antes de que todos se vayan, aquel Irregular de armadura morada camina un poco entre los cuatro, mirándolos atentamente. Se detiene lentamente frente a Chromo, quien lo mira de vuelta, esperando un movimiento hostil. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de aquel hombre bronceado, el cuerpo del Irregular se deforma completamente, hasta restablecerse en la viva imagen de Chromo. En tal forma, camina hacia Aqua, deteniéndose frente a ella. Su cuerpo vuelve a deformarse hasta tomar la forma de su compañera frente a él. Excepto que era una forma masculina de Aqua en la que se había transformado.

-¿Qué opinas de esto, Plasma Spider?

Aquella creadora ahora se dirige a la mujer de ojos rojizos, ella solo sonríe a la vez que se cruza de brazos.

-Una excelente habilidad, en mi opinión

-No –dice aquella copia de Aqua- es una transformación incompleta, discúlpenme, estoy en un error...

Como si quisiera ver en qué se equivocó, aquel ser mira más detenidamente a Aqua Nymph, observando cada centímetro y rincón de su cuerpo, como si estuviera resolviendo una ecuación dentro de su cabeza.

-No te preocupes –dice Aqua- ya podrás perfeccionar esa habilidad

-Ah, ya entiendo... –dice aquel ser

Tras decir eso, su cuerpo se vuelve a deformar, adquiriendo forma un segundo después. Esta vez, lucía como una réplica exacta de Aqua Nymph. Su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos y hasta la misma forma de su cuerpo, incluyendo su nuevo género.

-Vas a necesitar mucho de esa habilidad, Shade Spectro -dice la científica, sonriendo- de hecho, tu actuarás al final

-Entendido... –dijo él, su voz se escuchaba idéntica a la de Aqua- es muy pronto para poder hacer una copia perfecta, pero esto servirá por el momento

-Te acoplaras bien –la mujer arácnida da unos cuantos pasos hacia Spectro, dándole unas suaves palmadas sobre su hombro- veremos que tan buen espectáculo nos ofreces

-Lo que me recuerda que tenemos que finalizar la terminal Gaia –dice la desconocida creadora- Lambda y sus seguidores van a necesitarlo muy pronto, por lo que vas a trabajar con una biodroid llamada Umbra Caster, eso acelerará mucho las cosas en lo que Magno y Aqua cumplen con sus misiones

-Ja, veo que en serio estas impaciente –Plasma lleva una mano sobre su cintura- de acuerdo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance

-Spectro regresa a su forma original- entendido

La mente maestra detrás de los actos de Lambda, una terrible mujer que ha traído al mundo a cuatro enemigos muy peligrosos. El final de Seirei no fue más que el principio del verdadero caos que está por venir.

* * *

**Un pequeño capítulo extra por no haber subido nada en las dos semanas que corresponde, en serio lo siento, gente, trataré de subir los capitulos cada Domingo o Lunes. La escuela me mantiene muy ocupada pero siempre me daré tiempo de subir los capítulos jejejeje espero les haya agradado la historia y que la sigan hasta el gran final wiii. Sin más que decir, me despido, no sin antes recordarles que por favor, dejen sus comentarios, eso me ayudaría muchismo para mejorar, aprovechen que son gratis jejejeje.**


	4. Bad Apple (primera parte)

**ATENCIÓN**

**DEBES LEER ESTO ANTES DE CONTINUAR**

**Ok, los siguientes capítulos pueden aparentar ser algo que no son (ya lo averiguarán por si mismos) lo que ocurrió fue que originalmente eran dos, solo que el primero se prolongó bastante, por lo que quedaron tres partes de este capítulo de "Bad Apple". Espero que les guste y no haya inconveniente de meter esta clase de pequeños giros argumentales. Por su atención y comprensión, muchas gracias (aunque si no te gusta, te lo puedes saltar a casi el final de la segunda parte jajajaja).**

* * *

**Futuro incierto**

**Ecos del pasado**

**Capítulo 4**

**Bad Apple (primera parte)**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el incidente del misil, por lo que el descontento social es bastante marcado. Es como si alguien estuviera llenando echando más leña al fuego, las personas se han comenzado a preguntar si realmente habrá un punto en donde estas desgracias paren o cada vez pasará algo mucho peor.

Es cierto, necesitan de sus compañeros robóticos para llevar a cabo su vida, no obstante, recalcándose más que el remedio es peor que la enfermedad al enterarse de que todos los reploids de nueva generación debían utilizar el antivirus que Alia y X desarrollaron, señal de que las cosas no van para nada bien. El gobierno decidió llevar a cabo las festividades de la fundación de la ciudad Arcadia, en un pequeño intento por apaciguar este descontento social.

Como es de esperarse, las calles de la ciudad, sobre todo en horario nocturno, hay muchas más personas andando de aquí para allá, en un gran intento de distraerse un poco de lo ocurrido. Little Bad Apple será la sede del lanzamiento de una nueva bebida exótica que garantiza ser agrado de los caballeros, que mejor momento de debut con la tradicional "noche de caballeros" que este restaurante hace cada viernes a muy altas horas de la noche. Claro que también hay noches de damas o familiares pero son hechos en diferentes días de la semana.

Ya casi es hora de gran evento, todas las camareras del restaurante han sido vestidas con trajes de doncellas con un estilo un tanto únicos: los vestidos tienen toques tanto victorianos como góticos. Entre los clientes, estaban X, Zero y Axl, quienes además de tener curiosidad por lo que pasaban, querían asegurarse de que todo marchara en orden, y la mejor forma de saberlo era estando ahí y supervisar el evento, aunque en situación de civiles.

X estaba sin su armadura, y en vez de eso, llevaba puesta su chaqueta de piel con una camiseta blanca abajo, sus pantalones azules y botas del mismo color. A Zero se le dificultaba bastante pasar desapercibido, pues él no podía quitarse la armadura, así que fue con ella puesta. Pero sin su casco, y con su larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta baja con ese característico lazo azul que siempre lleva puesto. En cuanto a Axl, tampoco tiene la capacidad de quitarse la armadura, por lo que ahora está sin su casco, mostrando la cicatriz que tiene sobre el rostro y su cabello un tanto despeinado. En algún momento pensó en usar su habilidad con tal de parecer más humano aunque aún no tiene mucho dominio con solo transformar ciertas partes específicas de su cuerpo. Ya llevaban algo de tiempo ahí, era curioso ver como todas las camareras se comportan de una forma tan atenta con los hombres, con una actitud seductora sin llegar a lo vulgar o que despierte más las bajas pasiones de muchos.

-Wow, cuantos sujetos hay aquí muriéndose por esas chicas –dice un muy impresionado Axl.

Lo que más llamaba la atención era una chica que parecía ser la mitad del tamaño que las demás. Sin duda apenas era una niña pequeña, pero servía como una profesional a los clientes. Zero miró fijamente a aquella infante, que estaba dándole la espalda. El joven pelirrojo se da cuenta de esto y estando a punto de preguntarle a su compañero que ocurría, escucha una serie de aplausos y exclamaciones de júbilo de varios hombres, esto pareció extrañarle así que voltea hacia aquella dirección viendo como una nerviosa mesera vestida de un traje de sirvienta morado va sirviéndole a los invitados con nerviosismo. Trataban de animarla aunque se notaba bastante que ella estaba sumergida en un mar de nervios.

-¿Huh? – X voltea hacia la multitud- ¿qué ocurre? –mira hacia la mesera que va saliendo-

-Ja ja, parece que una pobre novata está sufriendo –dice Axl en un tono de burla.

-¿Pero quién es esa pobre novata y porqué hacen tanto escándalo? –Zero se gira al tratar de ver a la chica.

Tal parece que esa desafortunada se ha hecho popular por ser bastante tímida, como si eso no fuera poco, otras de sus compañeras se acercan a ella, la toman de la mano y van directamente hacia la tarima puesta en medio del restaurante. La música con toques electrónicos y alegres empieza a sonar, las meseras empiezan a bailar y a cantar promocionando la bebida que lleva por nombre "Maid Grape". Resulta que esta introvertida y bastante sonrojada aprendiz es nada más y nada menos que Liary: sus labios están muy finamente pintados de rosado, suaves sombras adornan sus parpados, peinada de coleta alta y usando aquel vestido de falda que le llega a la mitad de los muslos, es como si fuera una completa parodia de ella misma.

-¿Maid Grape? urg... de sólo escuchar el nombre, me repugna –una clara mueca de desagrado se muestra en el rostro del reploid rubio.

Lo más curioso es que había veces en que Liary equivocaba los pasos y simplemente se ruborizaba mucho más, hasta había veces en que se quedaba quieta cuando no debía, siendo empujada por sus compañeras. Ni siquiera miraba al público, solo mantenía su mirada todo el tiempo sobre el suelo.

-Aunque tienen que admitir que a pesar de tanta pena, Liary luce muy bien en ese traje –dice X, a la vez que sonríe.

-...no puedo admitir algo así –Zero da un sorbo a su bebida.

Axl era el único que no había dicho palabra, estaba tan impresionado que no sabía si reírse o hacer alguna otra cosa, sin saber que lo peor estaba por venir. Todas las camareras se miran entre sí, como planeando algo, entre risitas, todas deciden hacer un muy estético salto hacia atrás, dejando a su muy tímida compañera en el frente. Confundida, la biodroid mira hacia todos lados sin saber qué hacer, las exclamaciones masculinas pedían ver más de ella, las luces se apagan dejando solo una encendida que es justo la que está sobre ella, además de que la música se detiene de pronto dejando que el presentador del evento hable.

-Caballeros, han sido tan amables de darle a esta pequeña damita un poco más de su atención ¿qué me dicen? ¿Quieren que baile ella sola?

-Oh-uh... –murmura Zero.

Todos gritaron en un unísono "si queremos", eso definitivamente provocó que Axl empezara a estallar en carcajadas y más cuando Liary negaba furtivamente con sus manos y su cabeza que no quería hacerlo. Solo X y Zero empezaron a sentir gran pena por ella.

- ...no podemos detener esto, ¿o sí? –dice el reploid azul.

-Posiblemente no –responde Zero.

Fue más curioso ver como ella trata de bajar del pequeño escenario aunque se detiene de pronto al ver como ya estaban varias de sus compañeras abajo, riéndose un poco de lo que ocurría, sumando que empezaron a pasar sus manos por su cuello en señal de "estas muerta". El presentador empieza a subir al escenario, mostrándose que es un hombre maduro vestido de smoking color negro, de cabello corto, con una barba de candado alrededor de su boca, su presencia expresa un enorme carisma que hace honor a su profesión. Con micrófono en mano, se acerca a la desafortunada.

-Esta chica se ha ganado el corazón de todos esta noche -voltea a verla- dígame, señorita ¿cuál es su nombre? -le acerca el micrófono a la chica-

-Ahm...me llamo...L-Liary...

-Bien, Liary, debes saber que serás la afortunada de abrir el evento nocturno "Cute Maiden" donde todo nuestro público aquí presente elegirá a una candidata que compita con la imagen del momento de las compañías Soda Star, quienes han lanzado Maid Grape por ser la reina de la noche

-Ah...-su cuerpo empieza a temblar bastante- n-no sabía de eso...

-Aunque la dinámica cambiará un poco esta noche: ya que el público lo ha pedido, será un concurso de gracia y carisma femenino que será demostrado en un concurso de baile, siendo una competencia amistosa entre Soda Star y Little Bad Apple. La ganadora no solo tendrá la posibilidad de ser la representante de su empresa, sino también de darle grandes beneficios a su compañía y...

La chica de cabello cobrizo ya ni siquiera escuchó lo demás, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir de la vergüenza, pensado que realmente agradecía a los cielos de que los Hunters no vieran algo tan penoso como eso, sin saber lo que pasa en realidad.

-Eso ya me parece demasiado, creo que quieren torturarla –dice Zero al fruncir el ceño.

Una enorme carcajada sale de los labios de Axl, fue tan grande que hasta estaba por caerse de la silla de tanto reírse.

-La pobre debe estar demasiado alterada –se muestra preocupado- en serio me gustaría hacer algo por ella…

-Zero voltea hacia la camarera más cercana, siendo ella la chica pequeña que le estaba dando la espalda- camarera, ¿podría traerme un té de manzanilla?

-En seguida, señor

Aquella niña pequeña voltea hacia Zero antes de ir por el té para hacer una reverencia ante él. Se trataba de Mercury, quien lucía el uniforme de sirvienta que era tan característico del resto de las meseras. Dejando a los dos Hunters sumamente sorprendidos

-Ah, es el tonto y sus compañeros...

-Axl se deja de reír y mira a Mercury- ¿el tonto?

-Mercury mira a Axl- por supuesto, sólo un tonto se dejaría engañar por una niña pequeña

-El pelirrojo se pone de pie de golpe, con varias venas resaltadas sobre su cabeza- ¡mocosa del demonio, ahora mismo te voy a...!

Su amenaza se ve interrumpida con los repentinos gritos de euforia que se escuchan en el lugar, por lo que voltea hacia el escenario viendo que Liary se acababa de tomar una bebida de cocktail para calmarse un poco, una de sus amigas le hizo el favor de llevársela.

Liary está a punto de bailar, ya que ha cerrado los ojos como tratando de concentrarse además de inhalar y exhalar un poco de aire, el presentador ya había bajado del escenario y ahora solo hay un absoluto silencio en el lugar. Por otra parte, el conflicto entre la pequeña biodroid y los Hunters aún sigue.

-Debo disculparme, eso no fue una actitud de una buena sirvienta –Mercury hace una reverencia, alzando ligeramente las laterales de su vestido- en seguida les traeré su orden –se aleja caminando con calma-

-¡Mercury Lampe, te voy a arrestar...! –el reploid rojo pone sus manos sobre la mesa, como si estuviera por levantarse-

-La peli purpura se detiene un poco, mirando hacia Zero- lo siento, señor, pero no puede en situación de civil, ya que no tiene autoridad para hacer un arresto civil –hace una reverencia- en seguida le traigo su té –vuelve hacia la cocina-

-Axl voltea a ver a Zero- te acaban de derrotar y muy feo...

-Urg... sabía que iba a ser un mal día desde que escuché "Maid Grape"... –descansa sus brazos sobre la mesa, apoyándose en ellos-

-Al menos X está bastante tranquilo jajajaja -le da unas suaves palmadas sobre la espalda a Zero- tranquilo, este día no puede empeorar mas

-Creo que lo hará... al menos le daré la oportunidad a Liary de no estar con un completo desconocido y potencialmente un pervertido – X se levanta un poco, alzando su brazo como si quisiera llamar la atención de Liary y saludarla-

Ella justo abre los ojos cuando ve aquel brazo, al ver de quien se trata, además de que viene acompañado, todo su rostro se vuelve completamente colorado, ahora si las cosas no podrían estar tan mal para ella, lo único que hace es levantar un poco su mano de forma temblorosa.

La música empieza a sonar, empezando con toques que recuerdan un poco a la música árabe, esta canción la había elegido Liary de un grupo un tanto viejo como broma junto con otras amigas del trabajo, además de ser la única que se sabe los pasos (su habilidad en baile es pésima). Sin más remedio decide cerrar de nuevo sus ojos para concentrarse. Ella empieza a mover su cadera tratando de imita algunos bailes orientales, agradeciéndole al cielo por haber usado mallas blancas bajo el vestido.

Conforme la melodía avanza, se va volviendo moderna pero con aun con esos toques tradicionales, escuchándose la voz de la cantante que le da más fuerza a toda la canción, sin dejar de darle un toque tranquilizador pero un tanto seductor. Liary trata de moverse lo mejor que puede, no se daba cuenta, pero estaba moviéndose con coquetería sin enterarse al dejarse llevar tanto. El hunter pistolero no logra salir de su incredulidad, sí que esta noche ha estado llena de sorpresas bastante extrañas.

-...y si empeoró...

-Al menos sólo será este día –dice X.

En cuanto la música termina, los presentes empiezan a aplaudir, aunque tan pronto como pudo, aquella chica sale corriendo del escenario directamente al área de carga, siendo ahí donde desquita todo el enojo interno que siente.

-¡Estúpido evento! -va pateando todo lo que encuentra, sus mejillas están muy ruborizadas- ¡todo porque esa tonta de Beth no pudo venir, tuve que usar este tonto vestido...y ahí estaban los Hunters ahhh! -camina a paso apresurado hacia uno de los camiones con los brazos tensados- ¡fue la peor noche de mi vida! -se trata de despintar la cara del maquillaje- ¡te maldigo bebida para pervertidos!

-Mercury se acerca hacia Liary por la espalda, con un té de manzanilla en su mano y acercándosela- toma, esto te calmará

-Suspira muy profundo deteniéndose- gracias -voltea hacia ella tomando aquella taza-

La biodroide procura sentarse en un pequeño pórtico que ahora se ve escondido entre los camiones que se encuentran ahí, ahora solo se dispone a tomarse aquel té. Su pequeña amiga se sienta a su lado, manteniendo aquel gesto inexpresivo.

-Al menos no te estas burlando de mi...

-Sabes que no es mi estilo –se sienta junto a la chica-

-Lo sé y lo agradezco mucho -la despeina un poco con la zurda- rayos, siempre he odiado esas cosas de chicas, no habría sido tan grave de no haber visto al trio de tarados ahí -le da un profundo sorbo a la taza-

-Cierra un poco sus ojos- ...yo también los vi, creo que los oí darte un cumplido... creo que Zero se preocupó un poco por ti y pidió ese té para dártelo y calmar tus nervios

La impresión de oír eso causa que escupa parte del té que tenía en la boca, empieza a toser dejando aquella taza a un lado a la vez que va limpiándose el rostro, no es que estuviera manchada, realmente quería calmarse y no mostrar la pena reflejada en su cara.

-Creo que tengo que avisarles que les he servido –se levanta poco a poco- pero volveré pronto –se aleja caminando-

"Al menos ya no tendré más problemas esta noche" es lo que piensa Liary, aun tosiendo un poco. Empieza a pensar en lo ocurrido: a pesar de todos esos disgustos, no pudo evitar reírse. Ni aun cuando era humana había hecho tales cosas, era una persona completamente diferente: tímida, reservada, mucho más sincera y solía sonreír mucho más, se habría reído durante todo el evento al tomarlo como broma y la pena no habría sido tanta. A partir de su "renacimiento" muchas de esas cualidades se fueron por completo

-¿Qué tal venir conmigo? sería una agradable sorpresa para ellos servirles en ese traje –dice Mercury

-Jajaja no lo creo, creo que me van a mirar raro y más por lo del baile que hice

-Tal vez llegues a alegrarles el día. Zero lucía de mal humor... –se queda pensando un poco- aunque sospecho que nació con esa cara

-Jajajaja espero que no -se va poniendo de pie- creo que él sería el primero en regañarme

-¿Apostamos?

-Esas palabras me agradan ¿qué quieres apostar?

-Quien pierda, tendrá que usar ese traje en lo que esa chica que suplantaste se recupere de su enfermedad

-Liary asiente con su cabeza- me parece perfecto jajajajaja

Ambas chicas se dirigen de nuevo hacia el restaurante, encaminándose hacia los Hunters, quienes seguían vigilando disimuladamente el lugar. Estando ya tan cerca, hubo un momento en el que Liary estuvo a punto de retroceder. Tragó saliva y se determinó a continuar, quería ganar esa apuesta. Las dos llegaron hasta ellos, Mercury fue la primera en acercarse.

-...perdonen la tardanza, la bebida está servida

-La chica de cabello cobrizo voltea ligeramente hacia otro lado a causa de los nervios- ¿se les ofrece algo más...ehm...señores?

-El reploid rojo mira a ambas chicas un momento, después se centra en Mercury- ahm... dices que la bebida está servida, pero no la veo

-Eso es normal, pude suponer que la pedías para Liary, así que me encargué de dársela

-Liary se sonroja un poco y se rasca detrás de la cabeza- d-debo agradecerle por eso, Ze...digo, señor...

-Jajaja eres amable cuando en serio te lo propones, sí que debes amar mucho tu trabajo –dice Axl.

-voltea a ver un poco a Axl estando un tanto molesta- solo hago mi trabajo...-murmura- tarado

-...Supongo que entonces, buen trabajo las dos –dice Zero, concentrándose un poco en su bebida-

-Creo que lo que Zero intenta decir es que ambas se ven bien –dice animosamente X.

-Tch... nunca he dicho eso

-Liary se sonroja un poco más- ¿e-en serio?

-Claro –Axl le da unos suaves codazos a Zero- solo que el señor estrategia es bastante tímido como para decirlo directamente

-Mercury se inclina un poco en una reverencia, estirando las laterales de su vestido- si ese es el caso, le agradecemos ambas por el cumplido

La biodroid de ojos miel se apresura para hacer el mismo gesto, aunque estaba un tanto enfada ya que sabía que perdería la apuesta, lo que la llevaría a trabajar con ese atuendo en lo que Beth regresaba.

-S-si se les ofrece algo más, solo pídanlo, e-estaremos a sus órdenes...-piensa para sí misma- _*demonios, ahora si me eche la soga al cuello*_

-Ya que lo mencionas, nos encantaría que nos acompañaran en esta velada –X mira a ambos Hunters- ¿o no, compañeros?

-Jajaja por mí no hay problema...a pesar de que esa niña no me agrada mucho, pero la última palabra la tiene Zero –Axl le da unas suaves palmadas sobre la espalda- ¿qué dices?

-Zero observa a Mercury, pareciendo ignorar la pregunta de ambos- ¿por qué has venido a este lugar?

-No es una trampa si eso es lo que piensas... simplemente necesitaba un trabajo por pequeño que sea, y Liary me ha dicho que buscaban algo de ayuda extra por el evento de hoy

-Sé que es difícil de creer, sobre todo porque alguna vez fueron enemigos, aunque Mercury no es una mala niña –dice Liary al sonreír un poco.

-Antes de que fueran a la cárcel, mis padres me han dicho que soy una niña buena

Aquello último le sonó como una burla para Zero, sin embargo, este último prefirió no decir nada. El Irregular Hunter sólo afirmó con su cabeza mientras bebió un sorbo de su bebida. Tanto Axl como Liary se miraron el uno al otro con esto, casi tragando saliva al mismo tiempo ante lo que pudiera acontecer, alguien debía hacer algo con tal de aliviar el ambiente. La penosa Biodroir toma un poco de aire, ella se encamina hasta quedar detrás del rubio al posicionar su silla justo detrás de él. Empieza a pasar sus dedos entre esos largos cabellos dorados, un movimiento que sin dudas es muy arriesgado. Por su parte, aquel Hunter lucía sorprendido, quien se apartó un poco de Liary por reflejo, mirando a la chica ante el desconcierto.

-Ahh...-Liary levanta sus manos- es que creo que se me subió un poco el cocktail de hace poco jejejeje...disculpa si te incomodé...

Zero iba a responder, pero antes de lograr decir algo, la pequeña Mercury interrumpe.

-Antes de aceptar su invitación, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo, señor X, señor Zero, o señor tonto...? perdonen, quise decir, señor Axl

-Estás tentando mucho tu suerte, niñita...-responde el pelirrojo al estar enojado.

-Jeje... ya que insistes, un ginger-ale, por favor –dice X.

-Mmm –Axl piensa un poco- creo que una piña colada no estaría mal

-La chica de cabello cobrizo voltea a verlo extrañada- ¿seguro que tienes edad para tomar?

-La mira con un poco de enfado- no soy tan pequeño como crees

-Alza una ceja- si, como no, señor adulto

-...creo que una limonada con agua mineral para mí –responde Zero.

-En seguida –responde la pequeña- ¿Liary?

-¿Huh? bueno, tengo curiosidad de probar algo nuevo -se queda pensando- aunque no sé si pueda quedarme mucho tiempo o beber en el trabajo

-Vamos, hay muchas otras chicas conversando con esos sujetos pervertidos –dice Axl- además de que muchas de tus "amigas" siguen bailando en el escenario, aprovecha que no te están torturando ahora

-Así es –dice X- después de todo, por hoy, tu trabajo consiste en convivir con los clientes, ¿o no? además, creo que hará a tu jefe feliz si sacas el lado alegre de tus clientes y los haces volver

-Por eso nunca quise ser mesera...está bien, me quedo aquí -mira a todos- al menos ustedes no se pueden emborrachar así que estoy tranquila jajaja –se gira hacia a Mercury- pero pienso que debería ir por mi propia bebida, no quiero aprovecharme de ti

-Eso no es necesario, además, si te ven camino a la cocina, seguro algún pervertido te llamará y te tendrás que quedar con él

-Cierto -se golpea el rostro con la palma de su mano- olvidé que soy su centro de atracción después de ti y de esa presumida de Mina Ling

-...tal vez pueda hacer que esa tal Mina Ling reciba más atención de la que desearía

-Jajaja déjalo así, créeme que ella ama esa clase de cosas, la conozco muy bien, antes trabaja aquí -suspira- es muy bonita pero bastante "princesa" –tuerce un poco los labios- en fin, quiero probar algo bueno, no sé si una bebida alcohólica o esa cosa que andan promocionando, así serviría de que la probamos todos jajajajaja

Mercury mostraba un poco de decepción por la negativa de Liary, pero a pesar de eso, decidió que eso no la detendría

-Entonces... dos piñas coladas, una limonada con agua mineral... y dos ginger-ales, van en camino –camina lentamente hacia la cocina-

-Este...-Liary mira a los tres- ¿han disfrutado de la velada?

-A decir verdad, sí –dice X con una amplia sonrisa- ha sido diver...

No pudo concluir su frase, pues antes de acabar, un gran grito se escuchó por todo el salón. Por reflejo, todos voltearon a ver hacia esa dirección. Sólo pudieron ver a una chica que, muy sonrojada, se sujetaba fuertemente la falda contra sus piernas mientras todos los clientes fijaban su mirada en ella, algunos con expresión de perversión. Del otro lado del salón, cerca de la puerta de la cocina, pudieron ver a Mercury, quien agitaba un poco sus hombros como si se estuviera riendo en silencio. Es más que obvio que la mayoría del público masculino se puso mucho más animado, Liary solo da un resoplido.

-Esa Mercury...


	5. Bad Apple (segunda parte)

**Hola chicos, perdonen la demora, he estado con muchisima tarea ultimamente TxT disculpenme, estaré subiendo el resto de los dos capítulos que tocan en esta semana, espero que esta clase de retrasos no los molesten. Muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

* * *

**Futuro incierto**

**Ecos del pasado**

**Capítulo 5**

**Bad Apple parte 2**

Pocos minutos después, llegó Mercury con una bandeja repleta de bebidas. Eran dos piñas coladas, dos ginger-ale, una limonada y una lata de gaseosa Maid Grape, junto con un vaso con una moderada cantidad de hielo.

-Perdonen la tardanza... –Mercury dijo mientras servía las bebidas a cada uno- espero hayan disfrutado el espectáculo

-Eres una niña muy traviesa, Mercury...-Liary toma la lata, abriéndola con cuidado- espero no me metas en problemas...-se acerca la gaseosa a los labios aunque se detiene- ehm, esta cosa huele raro

-No sabrán que fui yo... con permiso –toma asiento entre X y Zero, frente a Liary- usé calor para crear una corriente de aire hacia arriba, suficientemente suave y lenta para que no se diera cuenta hasta que fuera muy tarde

-Eso suena malvado... pero ingenioso –admite X.

-Cuando estaba en Seirei, practiqué esa táctica con Liary

-Tenías que recordarme eso...dios –Liary da un trago a la bebida- agh...esta cosa tiene un poco de licor un tanto fuerte ¿alguien quiere? será nuestra bebida de la paz jajajajaja

-Eres el blanco perfecto para esa clase de cosas –Axl voltea a verla- creo que se debe a tu apariencia adorable -extiende su brazo hacia ella tomando la lata y dandole un sorbo, frunce el entrecejo- si, está algo fuerte además de estar algo dulce...

-¿Tal vez se tiene que diluir un poco? –X toma el vaso aparte, colocando algo de su ginger-ale en su interior y un poco de la bebida, agitándola un poco- ...pruébala, Zero

-Pruébala tú –dice Zero.

-Liary dirige su mirada hacia Zero, le sonríe de medio labio- uy ¿te da miedo, Zero?

-Claro que no

-Niños... –la pequeña biodroid se acerca a la bebida, dando un ligero sorbo y saboreándola un poco-

-Hasta la pequeña Mercury la prueba –dice Liary- además, he visto que tomas cosas sin alcohol, lo que quiere decir que no lo has probado, así que quizá seas una personita que se emborrache rápido, no hay problema, comprendemos que tu mente debe estar alerta todo el tiempo...aunque es raro, se supone que los reploids no se emborrachan -coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios, levanta sus ojos en un gesto de razonamiento- puede que seas tímido y no quieras aceptar que nunca has probado algo asi

-Tus trucos mentales no funcionan conmigo

-Mercury da un segundo sorbo a la bebida- ...combinado con ginger-ale sabe muy bien, un toque de limón con cerveza de raíz es lo que necesita

-Yo la traigo...-Liary se levanta de golpe, sentándose de nuevo de forma lenta- ah se me olvidaba que no puedo...-toma la lata, sirve un poco en uno de los vasos de ginger-ale- de acuerdo, señor Hunter rojo ¿qué tal una pequeña apuesta?

-Zero mira atentamente a Liary- ¿qué apuestas?

-La biodroid levanta una ceja, mirando aquel reploid con una pequeña sonrisita maquiavélica- bueno, ya que me lo pones así, te lo diré cuando pierdas

-... ¿qué se supone que eso significa?

-Significa que no te lo dirá hasta después de haber realizada la apuesta –dice Mercury.

-Tch... Sé lo que eso significa...-dice Zero con algo de enfado- quiero decir qué es lo que está planeando

-No creo que lo sepas –dice Liary, manteniéndose confiada- puedo pensar en -lo mira de forma siniestra- MUCHAS cosas

-Hum... no estoy seguro de que me guste... pero de acuerdo, acepto

-¿Que hay si pierdo? o ¿acaso me lo dirás cuando yo pierda? jajaja claro, si eso llega a pasar

-...te lo diré cuando pierdas

- ...no se te ocurre nada, ¿cierto? –dice Mercury.

-Cierto, no tengo nada –Zero da un sorbo a su limonada-

-Esto va a ponerse interesante –Axl observa todo con entusiasmo- ya quiero ver que pasa

-Siento que no debiste aceptar –dice X.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué tenemos que hacer? –dice Zero.

-Es una prueba de resistencia: vamos a beber esta cosa mezclada con el ginger-ale hasta que alguno de nosotros ya no pueda mas –dice Liary.

-No suena difícil, si Mercury lo hizo...

-Olvidas que yo soy una chica de clase alta, estoy acostumbrada a beber vinos –responde la pequeña.

-Oh...

-Jajajaja está bien, que empiece el show –dice el joven pistolero con entusiasmo.

Zero fue el primero en tomar el vaso de la bebida, acercándolo a sus labios lentamente, tomando su primer sorbo. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de amargura. No era que sabía mal, sino que la mezcla no parecía apetecerle. Era muy dulce con un toque agrio y con cierto sabor a alcohol. Liary toma con cuidado el vaso, en vez de tomar un poco, le da un gran sorbo, después colocando aquel recipiente con un poco de fuerza sobre la mesa, mirando al reploid de forma desafiante. Uno pensaría que hizo aquello como una tontería al tomar tanto, pero fue más una señal de reto, como decir "yo tengo más agallas que tú".

El hunter no lucía muy feliz. Pero tampoco pensaba rendirse. Tomó el vaso de la bebida y dio un trago, tratando de igualar a Liary. Mientras tanto, la pequeña Mercury se había servido un poco de la bebida directamente de la lata en un vaso aparte, y dio un sorbo a la bebida sin molestarse en ponerle ginger-ale, le había dado curiosidad probarla sola.

Ahora es turno de la biodroid, le da un trago al vaso, por lo que levanta su mano pidiendo toda una ronda más de ambas cosas con tal de que la competencia siga. En poco tiempo, llegó una camarera con seis latas más, junto con seis vasos. En ese tiempo, Mercury ya se había acabado su bebida, por lo que no esperó mucho para abrir la segunda y servirse. Frotando sus manos entre sí, Liary sirve de nuevo, acercándole el recipiente a Zero.

-¿Quién podría ganar este juego...? –pregunta X.

-Liary –dice Mercury- todo se basa en tolerancia al alcohol, y aunque Liary no es precisamente alcohólica, tiene más tolerancia que Zero, quien se nota que no ha tomado nunca o muy rara vez

-Axl se cruza de brazos mientras murmura- con que ahí está la trampa, eh jajajaja

-Descuiden, Liary también cayó en una, está forzada a usar ese traje por unos días más –dice Mercury.

-Jajajajaja nunca me había divertido tanto –dice Axl.

Obviamente algunas personas notaron del reto que se estaba llevando a cabo, por lo que se reúnen en círculo cerca de la mesa, apoyando a ambos entre gritos de apoyo. La competencia estaba muy reñida, pareciendo que cualquiera de los dos podría ganar. Sin embargo, a medio trago, Zero tose un poco, escupiendo por accidente algo de su bebida, antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Olvídalo, no puedo más...

Al escuchar eso, muchos de las personas alrededor aun intentaban animar al reploid rubio para que continuara.

-¿Esa es tu última palabra? –dice Liary.

La voz de aquella chica se escucha un tanto "barrida" además de tener el rostro enrojecido, en señal de que se le han subido un poco las copas. Ahora se cruza de brazos y de piernas, esperando a oír que su victoria ya sea oficial.

-Por más que me gustaría continuar para borrarte esa sonrisa... no puedo simplemente excederme con esto –admite Zero.

-Jajajaja pensé que darías más batalla

-Sabia decisión –dice Mercury- al mezclar el etanol con aceite, produce glicerol, el cual es lo mismo que el alcohol en los humanos, tal vez se ha dado cuenta que está sufriendo los mismos efectos y más rápido...

-...cállate –dice el reploid rojo.

-Zero –dice Axl- no puedes rendirte ¿qué paso con eso de que no descansas hasta ver a tu rival derrotado? ella está en las mismas condiciones ¡puedes ganarle!

-El rubio mira fijamente a Axl- Axl, no soy como tú... no puedo tomarme estas cosas tan a la ligera...

-Esto no es cosa de "tomarse" a la ligera las cosas, es cosa de orgullo, vamos, si puedes regresar de la muerte como tres veces, puedes ganar esta competencia

-Sólo acabemos con esto... –mira a Liary- de acuerdo, tú ganas... ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Jajajaja pues si decides rendirte ahora –Liary acerca su rostro hacia el de él murmurándole- vas a tener que besarme en los labios...

-Extrañamente, pude ver venir eso...-dice la pequeña biodroid.

-En serio que esta es la peor noche de Zero jajajaja –Axl voltea a ver a X- ¿no es cierto?

-Creo que podemos decir que es su peor noche y su mejor noche a la vez –dice X, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Cállense... – Zero dice con cierto enfado, para después mirar a Liary- está bien, promesa es promesa...

-Jajajaja de acuerdo~ -Liary le guiña un ojo- luego no digas que no te dí la oportunidad de evitarlo

Aquel hunter no puede decir nada más. Había perdido y ese era el precio que tenía que pagar. Sin decir nada más, se acerca lentamente a Liary, mirándola fijamente. Aquella chica sigue sonriéndole un poco aunque observando detenidamente sus ojos, como no quería marearse más, acerca con cuidado y lentitud su rostro hacia el de Zero. Aquel reploid la sujeta un poco de los hombros, acercándose cada vez más hasta plantarle un suave beso en los labios. Cerrando lentamente sus ojos, Liary empieza a corresponderle de la misma forma, tratando de hacer aquel momento un tanto disfrutable.

Esa cercanía de ambos le permite a la biodroid pasar los brazos alrededor de la cabeza aquel reploid, además de acariciar un poco su cabello. Aquel hunter apretó ligeramente los hombros de Liary, concentrándose un poco más en ese beso y al menos tratar de disfrutarlo como algo que deseara hacer. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que más de una camarera grabando aquella escena de forma disimulada, un material como este no repetiría de nuevo. Liary, al sentir aquel ligera opresión, empezó a hacer el beso mucho más lento y un tanto más suave, aunque mentalmente estaba disfrutando del momento en el sentido de que hizo algo que va completamente en contra de las cosas que Zero haría, por lo que es muy seguro que sería algo que no olvidaría.

No obstante, no podía negar que le estaba comenzando a gustar aquel contacto tan cálido y cercano. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Zero rompe aquel contacto, separándose poco a poco de la chica. Los delgados brazos de la biodroid no tardan en ser retirados, tomando un poco de aliento, va abriendo sus ojos poco a poco.

-Supongo que eso será suficiente... –dice el Hunter.

-Si...ya puedes sentirte tranquilo...-Liary esboza una sonrisa- fue una experiencia...interesante

-Un momento... –dice Mercury- Umbra ya tiene su beso, y ahora Liary tiene su beso... ¿cuándo recibiré yo el mío?

-Axl alza una ceja mirándola con extrañeza- ¿qué rayos fue eso?

-Mercury dirige su mirar hacia Axl- el primer beso de una chica es lo más preciado que puede tener

-Pff cursilerías, además de que tu amiguita ya había dado uno anteriormente

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro -se acerca a ella susurrándole- creo que esto fue más para torturar a Zero

-La niña mira a Axl- ¿y Zero lo sabe?

-No, creo que ni siquiera lo imagina, es medio tonto en esa clase de cosas

-Tal vez... –bebe un trago de su bebida- pero dudo que él se haya dejado engañar por una niña pequeña

-¡Deja de molestar con eso, mocosa!

-Eres la víctima perfecta...

-Liary se va poniendo de pie lentamente- creo que tengo que ir a tomar un café...-se tambalea un poco- wow jajaja estoy algo ebria...

-Tal vez yo deba preparártelo, no es bueno que sostengas cosas calientes en ese estado... –Mercury voltea hacia los hunters- a menos que quieran acompañarnos...

-Yo...-Axl voltea a ver a Zero- un momento ¿puedes caminar al menos?

-No creo que sea problema...-dice Zero- eso no está relacionado con mi sistema de equilibrio

-De acuerdo –dice Axl- entonces, vamos a todos acompañarlas, realmente no quiero quedarme solo entre toda esta gente tan... ¿alegre?

-Me alegra saber que no dejarían a dos damas indefensas navegar entre una multitud tan... alegre –dice Mercury.

-Por mí no hay problema –X se levanta con entusiasmo- vamos, no queremos que algo les pase

-Sí, tienes razón... –Zero se levanta lentamente- será mejor acompañarlas

Los cinco caminan entre la multitud hacia la cocina, para la decepción de muchos. Pero era inevitable que esos tres chicos llamaran tanto la atención de las dos chicas más populares de la noche. Una vez ahí, Liary tropieza un poco aunque alcanza a sostenerse de una pared cercana, escapándose de sus labios algunas risitas.

-Dios, soy un desastre jajajaja...

-Si estuviera preparando café, tendría muy serias quemaduras ahora...-dice X.

-Axl se rasca un poco detrás de la cabeza- sí que es una torpe -se acerca a ella observándola un poco- creo que deberías sentarte un momento

-No soy una útil, puedo con todo esto...

Los cinco estaban solos en la cocina, parecía que la fiesta se celebraba sólo allá afuera, y nadie tenía deseos de aislarse en la cocina más que ellos. La pequeña Mercury no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente, pero con un toque macabro. En su estado, Liary no pudo sentirlo, pero bajo ella, gran cantidad de aire caliente subía, causando que se elevara su falda poco a poco.

-Tienes razón...creo que hay un asiento por allá...-Liary camina a pasos muy pesados hacia enfrente-

Por suerte, la chica usaba mallas blancas bajo el vestido, pero eso no evitó que los tres hunters se sorprendieran al verla, pues su falda ya se había elevado bastante.

-Ehm... Liary... –dice X.

-Liary se detiene volteando hacia atrás- ¿qué ocurre?

El reploid pelirrojo no tarda en acercarse a X con tal de taparle la boca.

-Jajajaja no pasa nada, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo -esboza una sonrisa un tanto forzada-

X no podía decir nada, sólo trataba de separarse de Axl sin poder lograrlo. Mercury estaba conteniendo sus risas, desviando la mirada mientras se tapaba la boca.

-Vamos, Axl... sólo díselo –dice Zero.

-¿Decirme qué?...-dice Liary.

-Bueno –Axl voltea a ver a Mercury y después a Zero, sonríe de forma maliciosa- es que Zero es tan tímido que no es capaz de decirte que te vez bien con ese atuendo

-Axl...-el reploid rojo lo mira con cierto enfado.

El pelirrojo sabía lo que ocurriría, así que mejor se aparta lo más que puede de Zero tratando de contener las risas.

-Oww, a pesar de que a veces puede aparentar ser alguien frío dice cosas dulces de vez en cuando...-dice Liary con un leve rubor de las mejillas.

-En realidad, tienes la falda arriba...-dice Zero.

No es de esperarse que ella intente bajarse la falda en cuanto escucha eso, sin siquiera comprobar si era cierto, su rostro enrojece más debido a su enojo.

-¡Ahhhh Mercury! –avanza hacia la niña perdiendo un poco el equilibrio- ¡ya basta!

-Lo siento... –dice Mercury entre risas- no pude evitarlo y has tardado tanto en darte cuenta...

Tras decir eso, el viento deja de elevarse, y con ello, cae la falda de Liary, cubriéndola de nuevo. La biodroid va deteniendo sus pasos poco a poco.

-Estoy segura es obra del Karma...-gira su cabeza hacia los Hunters- Zero ¿ya estas mejor?...sino, hay una silla al fondo de la cocina...yo iré por otra...

-Me encuentro bien, mejor siéntate tu...-dice Zero- es una suerte para ti que hayas decidido usar mallas

-Sabía que esa niña o algún idiota se le ocurriria hacer algo así...

-Tienes buenos instintos –se rasca un poco la mejilla-

-Bastante, pero no llevaba mallas cuando Marz estaba cerca... –dice Mercury con malicia- aunque se daba cuenta más rápido

Hubo un silencio absoluto en el lugar aunque el ambiente se siente muy pesado, la biodroid mira con sus orbes color miel a su pequeña amiga de forma muy amenazante, esta vez si que se había enojado.

-Lo cierto es que los traje aquí porque escuché un rumor que tal vez quieran saber –dice Mercury.

-Oh –Liary parpadea un poco- ¿qué rumor es?

-Vaya, que cambio de humor tan rápido –dice Axl.

Aquel joven Hunter se encuentra manteniendo su distancia del resto con tal de mantenerse a salvo, aunque escuchando todo lo que dicen.

-Probablemente a estas alturas ya lo saben, pero sino, he de decirles que llevo un tiempo buscando a Zion, y la semana pasada lo encontré... –Mercury gira su cabeza hacia Liary un momento- en ese entonces, estaba vivo... pero unos días después, escuché que murió... no estoy segura de qué tan cierto sea, no lo he podido comprobar

Esa impresión fue lo que logró que Liary hiciera que su mente regresará un momento a la realidad. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, no es que aun sintiera cariño por el, es solo que realmente no se esperaba aquello.

-¿M-murió? –dice Liary estando estupefacta.

-Es sólo un rumor... sólo sé que su aliada desapareció –dice Mercury- lo que o bien significa que es cierto y ha muerto, o que lo que sea que planean, están a punto de hacerlo... como Hunters, creo que es su deber saberlo, pero a cambio de esa información, si se topan con Umbra, quiero que la dejen ir

-Sé que es muy difícil que digan que sí a una petición así, pero Mercury y Umbra no fueron mas que víctimas en todo esto...no sé que esté ocurriendo...-Liary sus puños se cierran con fuerza- ya nada de esto tiene sentido...¿qué está pasando realmente?

-...si Umbra tiene algo que ver con Lambda –dice Zero- entonces no puedo prometer algo como eso... pero si en verdad es inocente, entonces olvidaré que la vi

-Lo mismo digo –dice el pelirrojo- se bien que todas ustedes han tratado de llevar su vida lo mas tranquila posible, por lo que tienen mi apoyo

-Pienso lo mismo –dice X- solo esperemos que de verdad Umbra no esté trabajando con Lambda

-...creo que eso es todo lo que les puedo decir, y por ahora debo seguir con mi trabajo –dice Mercury.

-Rayos, si al menos pudiera contactar a Umbra, ella nos ayudaría a encontrar más fácilmente la verdad, todo esto me está dando muy mala espina –dice Liary.

-...no creo que Umbra quiera ayudarte si te ve con los Irregular Hunters –dice Mercury.

-¿Tanto desprecio nos tiene? –dice X.

-...ni siquiera se lo imaginan –dice Mercury.

-X –Liary dirige su mirar hacia el- Umbra es una sobreviviente de Sky Lagoon, ella se encargaba de mantener el generador de la ciudad en optimas condiciones...

-Entiendo... por eso nos tiene tanto odio –X baja un poco la mirada, al sentir un poco de pesar.

-Liary asiente con su cabeza- es por eso que estoy tan preocupada por ella, sobre todo por como se ha estado volviendo desde que Marz murió

-A veces me pregunto en qué está pensando Umbra... pero debo irme, Liary, me da gusto saber que estás con alguien que puede cuidar de ti... –Mercury mira a los hunters, inclinándose en una reverencia- ...y discúlpenme por las molestias que les pude haber causado

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la pequeña aprovecha su posición junto a la puerta para girar y abrirla con su cuerpo, saliendo de la cocina ágilmente para volver al café. Este comentario en vez de hacer sentir mejor aquella biodroid de cabello cobrizo, no hizo mas que hacer que se quedara cabizbaja, su expresión no podía traducirse si era de tristeza o impotencia, hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera, Liary sabía bien que no podía hacer nada mas por sus dos viejas amigas.

Había recordado esa realidad en la que se encontraba: Seirei nunca desaparecería, parece una clase de condena heredada por Matt Artem por atreverse a crear tales seres que resultan ser tan mortales como los Irregulares.

Al salir Mercury, la pequeña continuó con su trabajo como si nada pasara. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por un hombre mayor. Aquel alto hombre bronceado que lucía tan fuera de lugar con un pantalón de mezclilla, sandalias y una camiseta abierta, que por su alto atractivo, era el centro de atención de más de una mesera, pero ninguna llamaba su atención y todas eran rechazadas por ese silencioso hombre. Él tomaba una taza de té de hierbas mientras observaba a Mercury desde el otro lado del salón. No solo el, en otro extremo del restaurante hay una chica hablando con Mina Ling (quien aun se queja de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos) se trata de Aqua Nymph, usando un vestido verdoso sin mangas y con poco escote, además de zapatos blancos de piso. Cualquiera pensaría que se puede tratar de algún miembro de la compañía Soda Star.

Solo mueve su cabeza asintiendo, mostrando una sonrisa compresiva en su rostro pretendiendo que escucha aquellas quejas de Mina, siendo que realmente se encuentra analizando todo el lugar, poniendo especial atención en Mercury; en solo cosa de un par de segundos pudo analizarla completamente con ayuda de sus ojos.

Después de algunos minutos, los Hunters y Liary estaban en su mesa. La biodroid ya se había tomado su tan merecido café para recuperarse, y ahora se sentía mejor. Sin embargo, al llegar a su mesa, había algo muy diferente; una servilleta en el centro de la mesa con algunos dibujos que parecían haberse hecho con los dedos y una especie de tinta rojiza. Parecían pinturas rupestres.

-Miren esto –Liary toma con suavidad la servilleta- hace bastante tiempo que no había visto esta clase de cosas

-¿Una pintura? –X se acerca a ver la imagen- casi parece real...

El dibujo estaba dividido en varias secciones siendo la primera un dibujo de lo que parecía una niña pequeña (a quien Zero se le figuró como Mercury), sólo que a su espalda, un hombre parecía estar aprisionándola con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Abajo, esta vez se ve a la niña estando atada con cuerdas frente a aquel hombre que la había capturado. Pero el hombre estaba dándole la espalda, sujetando una lanza mientras frente a él parecía estar un pequeño dibujo simplificado de Zero. Y más abajo aún, estaban tanto Zero como X y Axl, en pose de ataque, pero en vez de enfrentarse a ellos, el hombre parecía atravesar el pecho de la pequeña niña con su lanza.

Las cosas iban de mal a mucho peor, sin decir palabra, Liary sale corriendo a toda velocidad por el lugar, mirando desesperada a todos lados en busca de su amiga o de alguien parecido aquel hombre. Los tres Hunters hicieron lo mismo. Corrían de un lugar a otro en busca de Mercury y el hombre con esa descripción, pero no lograban ver a nadie. Eso llamó mucho la atención de los que estaban presentes, quienes parecían estar confundidos y nerviosos por lo que pasaba. No había rastros ni de Mercury ni de aquel hombre en todo el edificio.

Frunciendo el entrecejo y con los dientes bastante apretados, Liary sale corriendo del edificio con tal de encontrar a esos dos, ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía, solo se dejaba guiarse por su instinto y lo que sus ojos podían captar sin dejar de correr, ninguno de los cuatro pudo darse cuenta de como Aqua los había analizado y procedía a retirarse del lugar al haber cumplido su objetivo. En cuanto salió, pudo ver que por todo el pavimento había pequeñas llamas que se estaban extinguiendo lentamente. Si alguien había capturado a Mercury, la pequeña se había resistido y tal vez había perdido.

Axl, quien decidió quedarse atrás con tal de cubrir a sus amigos, ve aquel escenario, el enemigo había elegido el momento mas oportuno para atacar al tener todos la guardía tan baja. No podía creer que haya sido tan ingenuo para creer que todo se encontraba bien, pero ahora no había tiempo de lamentaciones. El joven Hunter capta como una sombra va saltando desde el techo de un edificio cercano, pareciendo dirigirse hacia él. No pudo identificar que era.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio que era una lanza, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de escapar, pues cuando la vio mejor, ya se había clavado en su pierna y la había partido en dos con ayuda de la pesada hoja de titanio. Un enorme grito de dolor sale de su boca, solo así Liary pudo detenerse y girar su cabeza hacia atrás, justo para ver como su compañero cae al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Axl! –Liary mira a su alrededor estando furiosa- ¡infeliz ¿dónde estas?!

X y Zero salieron muy rápidamente al escuchar los gritos, y se sorprendieron al ver a su compañero en el suelo. Zero analizó rápidamente la lanza, calculando su trayectoria con ayuda del ángulo de entrada.

-¡Llévenlo a la base, voy tras él! –Zero corre hacia un edificio cercano-

-¡Zero, estás desarmado! –exclama X.

-¡No necesitaré armas!

Ambos Hunters son capaz de ver como una delicada figura verdosa aparece junto a Liary, como si se tratara de una escena en cámara lenta, lo único que esa biodroid alcanza a hacer es voltear hacia su derecha observando solo unos segundos el rostro de Aqua justo antes de impactar una especie de tridente de dos puntas a los costados que gira alrededor de una esfera azulada brillante a una gran velocidad.

Aquella enemiga se lleva por completo a su objetivo contra una pared de un edificio cercano que ambas atraviesan como si fuera hecho de papel, sin su armadura, aquel golpe se siente como va consumiendo su pecho. El dolor era tan grande que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar. X se apresura a correr hacia ambas, tirando de la manga de su chaqueta hacia atrás, preparando un ataque con su buster. El polvo que se había levantando por tal acción desaparece; en el interior del edificio, que era una cafetería vacía, se ven un montón de mesas apiladas hasta el fondo, donde yace Liary está sobre el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y sus piernas un tanto flexionada, con la cabeza completamente inclinada hacia abajo.

El reploid se adentra con cuidado en la cafetería, manteniendo su brazo en alto y manteniéndose en guardia de lo que pueda pasar. No podía verse, pero el reploid castaño puede sentir claramente la presencia de Aqua en ese lugar.

-Irregular Hunter X, debo admitir que no pude reconocerte al principio por ese aspecto tan humano que tienes –dice Aqua.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dice X.

Aquella Maverick aparece de pie frente a Liary, las puntas de su tridente presionan peligrosamente el pecho de aquella chica caída a la vez que mantienen la herida del pecho congelada, tal parece que el ataque anterior logró hacerle una perforación en la zona de impacto.

-Soy Aqua Nymph

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que te mantengas aquí sin hacer nada -dirige su mirar hacia su prisionera- he sido muy torpe ¿verdad? si doy hasta el mas leve empujón, mi arma se clavará por completo en ella pero si aparto el tridente, el hielo de su pecho se descongelará en segundos y se desangrará sin remedio por tener ese cuerpo tan frágil

-Grr... eres una maldita... –X aprieta muy fuertemente su brazo-

-Aqua voltea a verlo dando una leve risa burlona- aunque bien puedes observar la pelea que estará por empezar -su cuerpo se va haciendo invisible- te reserve el mejor lugar, asi que no vayas a desperdiciarlo o me enojaré


	6. Bad Apple (tercera parte)

**Futuro incierto**

**Ecos del pasado**

**Capítulo 6**

**Bad Apple parte 3**

Zero estaba en la cima de un edificio. No tenía su casco, pero había entrenado sin sus armas y sólo esperaba que Mercury estuviera a salvo. En la cima, ya lo estaba esperando su enemigo. Era Chromo Magno, quien tenía puesto lo que parecía un abrigo de pelaje de mamut, aunque era imposible que fuera real, unas botas de piel y una densa faldilla de pelaje de castor. Miraba muy fijamente a Zero, con una lanza de hoja de platino en mano. Zero se puso en guardia, mirando a su enemigo.

-¿Dónde está Mercury?

Como respuesta, su enemigo se movió a su derecha, dando algunos pasos para dejar ver que tras él, suspendida en una polea, estaba Mercury sin su delantal, colgada en el vacío, entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Chromo no se movió ni gesticuló palabra alguna. No parecía estar dispuesto a responder. Pero tampoco parecía querer dar el primer movimiento. El reploid rojo corrió a su enemigo, pero antes de llegar, saltó hacia la escalera del techo, lanzando una gran patada hacia el concreto, y una gran roca se dirigió hacia Chromo. Su enemigo rodó por el suelo, apresurándose a ponerse de pie para dirigir una estocada con su lanza a Zero, quien se giró para esquivarla y sujetarla. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Chromo giró bruscamente hacia un lado, girando con todo y lanza, y Zero sujetándose de ella, hacia la escalera del techo, estampando al reploid contra el objeto.

Aún aturdido, Zero no se pudo recuperar a tiempo para ver cómo Chromo saltó hacia él y lanzó una poderosa patada a su estómago, noqueando a Zero y lanzándolo al suelo. Chromo saltó nuevamente hacia Zero, anteponiendo su lanza en un intento por empalarlo, pero el Reploid saltó hacia un lado y esquivó por muy poco el ataque. Lanzó una patada hacia Chromo, pero no le dio, pues el Irregular estaba suspendido en el aire. Al ver mejor, vio que se apoyaba sobre su lanza para quedar fuera de su alcance, por lo que Zero pateó con fuerza la lanza y causó que su enemigo cayera. Chromo giró sobre el suelo para reincorporarse, pero Zero lanzó una patada contra Chromo para lanzarlo fuera del techo, y en esperanza de lanzarlo al abismo. Sin embargo, Chromo saltó en el borde hacia Mercury. Eso sorprendió bastante a Zero, pues su enemigo saltó un cuchillo y cortó la soga que sostenía a la pequeña, lanzándola hacia el vacío. Zero ignoró por completo a Chromo y se lanzó tras Mercury, en un intento por atraparla. La pequeña, al ver al reploid, estiró sus pequeñas manos hacia Zero en un intento por sujetarse, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Por suerte, el Hunter logró alcanzarla, y giró en el aire para sujetarla entre sus brazos y caer al suelo de pie. Sin embargo, no contaba con que su enemigo haya saltado tras ellos, y en cuanto tocó el suelo, su enemigo atravesó su pecho con ayuda de su lanza. Tanto Zero como Mercury estaban muy sorprendidos de ver eso, aunque la biodroid estaba demasiado lastimada como para hacer algo. Inevitablemente el reploid cayó al suelo, soltando a Mercury mientras la empujaba para que saliera del camino. La pequeña cayó al suelo a unos pocos metros de distancia, pero miraba aquello con gran impacto.

Chromo atacó nuevamente a Zero, atravesando su abdomen con su lanza, para después, atacar ferozmente su armadura para arrancarle un fragmento de su armadura, y Zero cayó inconsciente ante tales ataques. Mercury se levantaba poco a poco, mirando con odio a Chromo, quien volteó a verla fijamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la pequeña sintió miedo al ver a su rival. No era miedo por ella misma, sino miedo de que ese monstruo fuera capaz de hacer algo tan terrible y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Y miedo de lo que sería capaz de hacerle a los pocos amigos que tenía. De pronto, una piedra de tamaño considerable y que va a gran velocidad choca contra la parte posterior de aquel musculoso Maverick. Aquello causó que ese gran hombre cayera hacia enfrente, pero rodó por el suelo para recuperarse e inclinarse en pose de ataque hacia el origen de aquel ataque. Quien arrojo eso fue Axl, anteponiéndose al dolor y sonriendo de medio labio, había logrado arrastrarse por suelo hasta llegar a un contenedor de basura grande. Con su zurda sostiene aquella mitad inferior de su pierna que había perdido.

-Hey, cavernícola apestoso, es hora de que te mande a la prehistoria

Aquel enorme Maverick camina hacia Axl, sosteniendo firmemente su lanza. Sin embargo, se detiene al quedar junto a Mercury, apuntándole con la hoja de su lanza. Aquella Irregular mira con cierto miedo a Chromo.

-Je, por mi puedes darle su merecido a esa mocosa -mira de forma retadora a Chromo- ¿realmente me tienes tanto miedo que necesitas a una niñita para amenazarme? por favor, a menos que reconozcas que soy más fuerte que Zero y que aun sin mis armas ni mi pierna puedo partirte el trasero en cosa de segundos, grandulón

Chromo afirma con su cabeza, como si hubiera aceptado el hecho de que tenía permiso para matar a Mercury, retrocediendo lentamente su brazo. La pequeña sólo miró fijamente al atacante.

-...así que vas a matarme después de todo... –Mercury sonríe ligeramente, cerrando sus ojos- antes de matarme... quiero que me respondas algo

Tal vez fue simple respeto por cumplir la última voluntad de alguien, pero decidió pausar su ataque, aun manteniendo su arma en lo alto. Sin duda, la dejaría caer en cuanto detecte movimiento hostil. Pero decidió escuchar a la pequeña.

-...tú eres Chromo Magno, uno de los compañeros de Spectro, quien mató a Marz... ¿no es así?

Chromo movió lentamente su cabeza de arriba a abajo, confirmando aquella pregunta. Esta pequeña distracción le da oportunidad a Axl de arrojar su pierna tan fuerte como puede hacia Chromo, a la vez que extiende su brazo derecho hacia su objetivo, el cual brilla un poco transformándose en un buster igual al de X, contuvo solo unos segundos el disparo con tal de cargar un poco el tiro antes de disparar, si bien no fue suficiente, contaba con que el tanque de combustible alterno de la turbina de su extremidad diera esa fuerza extra con la explosión que provocaría. No sabía si su plan funcionaría, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de salvar a Mercury.

Su brazo se levanta bastante a causa del impulso de aquel disparo, observando como aquella energía circular alcanza en muy poco tiempo su pierna que estaba a punto de impactar contra el enorme Maverick. Fue un error de juicio del Hunter. Chromo nunca se distrajo. Un momento antes, Chromo gira por el suelo esquivando completamente los disparos de Axl, a la vez que rodeaba a Mercury y le daba la espalda a Axl como si su presencia significara nada o como si pudiera verlo incluso a su espalda. Parecía mucho más perceptivo que un humano promedio. Estaba a punto de atacar a Mercury, pero se sorprendió demasiado cuando fue la pequeña quien se dirigió a su lanza, y ella misma la clavó en su estómago.

-No desperdicies esta oportunidad, tonto... –ella cierra un momento sus ojos-

Sintiendo el peligro, Chromo abandona su arma y salta hacia atrás, pero no fue suficiente, pues una enorme esfera de plasma impactó contra el pecho de Chromo, causándole una gran herida contra su abdomen, y lo estrelló con fuerza contra una pared. La pequeña en alguna parte lo había leído "Para vencer a un enemigo, primero deja que te venza".

Los ojos del hunter se empequeñecen bastante al ver lo que aquella pequeña hizo, de hecho, sus orbes inevitablemente se mueven hacia la dirección donde se encuentra aquella biodroid, como si buscara verificar su condición. Por suerte, aún respiraba. De hecho, aún tenía vida, disparando gran cantidad de esferas de plasma hacia Chromo, quien no podía hacer otra cosa que cubrirse de los potentes disparos. No podía moverse ni esquivar sin ser golpeado directamente por ellos.

Es tiempo de luchar, al menos eso piensa Axl, por lo que apunta aquel buster de su brazo hacia su enemigo. No obstante, el anterior disparo y su falta de dominio ante esa nueva forma de su habilidad claramente van causándole un gran cansancio por la energía consumida. Se sentía como un verdadero inútil, por esta clase de situaciones era por lo que odiaba siempre sentirse débil; toda su vida trato de fortalecerse y disfrutaba mucho de sus peleas por saber que cada derrota así como victoria lo volvían cada vez más fuerte. Ahora que más lo necesitaban había hecho una muy patética actuación.

Se sentía furioso consigo mismo y con esos malditos que habían arruinado los momentos de diversión que habían tenido, en alguna parte de su mente volvía sentir esa sensación de impotencia por ese caos que ocurre alrededor de él. Ese fue el detonante.

No se da cuenta pero su mente se va consumiendo poco a poco por ese deseo de destruir al enemigo a toda costa, sus ojos se vuelven rojos tras un leve brillo de dicho tono. El buster de su brazo empieza a cargar una enorme cantidad de energía a una velocidad impresionante, el disparo que sale es una enorme esfera de energía que va a directamente hacia Chromo Magno. El Maverick no pudo bloquear ni esquivar aquel disparo, y es golpeado de lleno en el pecho, enviándolo contra la pared a su espalda y derribándola por completo mientras una pila de escombros cae sobre él. Mercury deja de disparar, dirigiéndose tan veloz como su herida se lo permitía hacia Zero, quien aún estaba inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, una sonrisa que podría considerarse de demencia aparece en el rostro de Axl. Se deja caer hacia enfrente con tal de apoyar parte de su peso sobre su mano izquierda, con ayuda de su pierna sana activa la turbina que le hacen dar un gran impulso hacia adelante, disparando sin cesar contra el último lugar donde vio a su enemigo, de alguna manera sabía que no estaba muerto, podía sentirlo, por lo que en medio de su locura sentía una enorme satisfacción interior, aun deseaba pelear mas, aun si eso significaba quedar reducido en pedazos, quería seguir luchando hasta dejar a su rival reducido a un montón de chatarra.

Sin embargo, por más que buscara, su enemigo no parecía aparecer por ninguna parte. Parecía haber desaparecido o haberse hecho invisible. Mercury sabía que Axl no reaccionaría aunque la llamara, por lo que ella misma creó una especie de tapón de hielo en la herida del pecho de Zero, lo suficientemente gruesa para mantenerla congelada un buen tiempo, y posó sus manos sobre la segunda herida del hunter. La lanza que tenía atravesando su vientre le afectaba mucho, pero no se la quitaba porque servía como un buen sello para sus propias heridas.

Por otro lado, Liary entre abre sus ojos un poco, el agudo dolor sobre su pecho no la dejaba ni pensar aunque aún podía sentir aquellas puntas del tridente sobre su pecho, mira un poco a su alrededor inspeccionando la situación, sin dejar de aparentar que está inconsciente (por muy difícil que le sea en este momento). SI bien Aqua no podía ver completamente lo que ocurría afuera, sus sensores le daban una idea muy clara de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿y se supone que Zero es toda una leyenda en combate? debió dejar morir a esa chiquilla –Aqua se ríe un poco- además ese chico sí que se ha salido de control, podría apostar que se ha convertido en un Maverick. Qué lástima, tenía un gran futuro por delante

-No caeremos ante sus trucos... –X aprieta firmemente su brazo- al final, todos ustedes perderán, y se arrepentirán de todo lo que han hecho...

Ahora todo tiene sentido: no buscaban eliminar Mercury, el objetivo principal siempre fue mantener a X fuera de la batalla, torturándolo al dejarle ver como sus amigos caían. Lo que más lamentaba era el estado de Axl.

-Sabes bien que eso es mentira, aun si nosotros perdemos, siempre seremos inmortales. No, no me refiero a vivir eternamente dentro de un cuerpo físico; nuestras acciones son las que dejan más huella en las personas que lo que tú has hecho por su bienestar jajajaja piénsalo un momento ¿quieres? las personas que han muerto, todo ese caos que en muchas ocasiones casi acaba con el planeta entero, los amigos que alguna vez tuviste y se dejaron llevar por la locura o no pudiste salvar, nunca podrás recuperarlo ¿por qué estas luchando realmente? ¿en serio disfrutas de todo eso? No, una persona como tú no lo aguanta ¡ya sé! te aferras a ese sentimiento de justicia para no ver la verdad jajaja X, tu y yo sabemos que las utopías no existen, los Mavericks nunca desaparecerán y hasta tu sucumbirás, te aferras a una ilusión al no querer aceptar la realidad

Fugaces recuerdos de sus viejos amigos llegan a la mente del Hunter, en especial en una persona que perdió en ese cuatro de Julio que es bien recordado como "El día de Sigma".

-... ¿qué es la realidad? –Responde X- ¿aquello que sentimos, vemos, olemos y escuchamos? ¿qué hace a la realidad absoluta? no voy a negar que ustedes dejarán más huella que nosotros... pero nosotros somos quienes se aseguran de que el futuro y el presente siga existiendo... no importa lo que digan, no nos rendiremos porque creemos en un mundo en el que la humanidad puede salir adelante y prosperar, no importa que nuestros nombres nunca trasciendan la historia... ¡prefiero mil veces hacer lo correcto que reducir mi existencia a un Irregular vacío que su única manera de existir es haciendo el mal!

Sin previo aviso, una figura fantasmal de X sale disparada contra Aqua, tan repentino que la Irregular no puede ver cómo una sierra sale disparada entre ella y Liary, cortando de un solo tajo el tridente mientras aquella figura fantasmal embiste con fuerza a Aqua. La biodroide se pone de pie tan rápido como puede en cuanto siente que es libre, su vista es un tanto borrosa, hasta sus ojos miel se ven sin brillo, está en su límite, no va durar mucho.

Tomando con su diestra la mitad de ese tridente que tiene cerca, se da cuenta de la humedad que siente sobre su pecho, era algo que no importa ahora. Voltea su rostro para donde le pareció ver donde Aqua terminaba impactando contra una pared, así que siguiendo sus instintos de lucha, Liary hace girar su cuerpo hacia la dirección donde cree que está la Irregular.

-¡Toma esto, estupida bruja! –exclama Liary.

Con todas sus fuerzas le arroja la punta de su propia arma a Aqua, a pesar de estar aturdida, está lo suficientemente alerta como para girar hacia un lado evitando el ataque muy apenas. Sin embargo, no pudo ver cómo X estaba frente a ella, apuntando su buster cargado completamente hacia Aqua, disparando sin pensar. El disparo fue increíblemente potente hacia aquella distancia, el cual impactó en el pecho de Aqua. En lo mientras, X se apresuró a ir hacia la biodroid, sujetándola entre sus brazos y saliendo por una de las ventanas del restaurante, corriendo a toda prisa hacía donde se encuentra el resto de sus amigos. Él ya había pedido ayuda a la base mediante un transmisor en su brazo y ya debían de estar muy cerca.

-Maldición...-Liary presiona con fuerza el pecho riéndose un poco- ugh...ya son tres veces que me siento así...

-La ayuda deberá llegar en cualquier momento... esperemos que cuando llegue no sea muy tarde –dice X.

Lo primero que pueden ver afuera es Axl sobre el suelo bocabajo, su brazo ha regresado a la normalidad, sus ojos parecen cambiar bruscamente de color de rojo a verde, está bastante quieto, lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo está ocasionando errores en su sistema interno.

Mercury parecía haber cedido a sus heridas y había caído encima de Zero, quien también estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de Chromo. Parecía haber escapado ahora que había vencido.

-X...tengo que decirte algo...-dice Liary.

La voz de ella expresa su debilidad, ese color carmesí de su pecho va aumentando progresivamente.

-Más tarde puedes decirlo –X lleva a Liary con cuidado al suelo, presionando las heridas de su pecho con sus manos para cerrarlas- ahorra energía, deben llegar pronto

-La chica de cabello cobrizo sonríe cerrando un poco sus ojos- todo estará bien si tú y el resto sobrevive...seré feliz sabiendo que ustedes...siguen con vida...ya que harán posible que la paz vuelva...

-No digas cosas así, ya verás que lo lograrás, sólo necesitas resistir un poco

-Liary niega con la cabeza- me he dado cuenta que cosas malas pasan...cada vez que regreso a la vida...quizá ya es momento de dejar que el legado maldito...de mi padre desaparezca...ya ha causado mucho dolor...-cierra lentamente sus ojos- lo siento...aun si me volví más fuerte yo...X...Zero...Axl...

Justo cuando ella cierra sus ojos es el momento en el que dos camiones se detienen cerca de aquella área. Alia, Pallette y Layer son las primeras en bajar seguida de un gran grupo de Livesavers, estuvieron sin comunicación durante mucho tiempo, tuvieron que luchar contra ese bloqueo hasta que por fin pudieron vencerlo, justo a tiempo para escuchar la transmisión de X.

Al ver a todo el equipo, X alza uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención y asegurar que sepan dónde se encuentran. Aún mantenía bajo presión las heridas de Liary para evitar que se desangrara, sólo la soltó hasta que el equipo de Livesavers se hizo cargo.

-Esto es horrible... –dice Alia- ¿cómo es posible que esto haya ocurrido?

-Un movimiento tras otro... –X se levanta lentamente, caminando hacia Alia para contarle todo lo ocurrido-

Ella escucha atentamente, cada vez mostrándose mas angustiada por la situación. No era la única, Layer no se despega de Zero al estar tan preocupada y Pallette no puede evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de ver Axl en ese estado, sobre todo cuando le confirmaron que el virus había vuelto con más fuerza, si no lo controlaban, no habría otra opción que retirarlo.

En poco tiempo, todos fueron llevados a la base de emergencia, donde tendrían un mejor equipo para tratar a todos ellos. Al llegar, X le explicó toda la situación a Signas.

-Esto se está saliendo de control –Signas niega con la cabeza- el regreso de Seirei no pudo venir en peor momento: sus seguidores Irregulares han adquirido más fuerza, además de que parecen obtener ventaja de alguna manera

-Nos tienen exactamente donde quieren –dice X- parece que aprendieron nuestras tácticas y ya saben cómo contrarrestarnos. Son más viciosos que nunca, casi eliminan a un inocente sólo para llegar hasta nosotros, sacaron a Axl del combate y bien parece que se deshicieron de Zero por un tiempo

-Mmm...-Signas se queda reflexiona un poco- esto no es nada bueno que...

Las alarmas de la base interrumpen al comandante, Alia se apresura a teclear en el panel digital.

-¡Señor, han habido una gran serie de fallas en las plantas termo eléctricas de la ciudad, varios trabajadores se han salido de control, los suministros de energía están comenzando a fallar!

-Alguien está hackeando los sistemas –X frunce el entrecejo- ¿puedes rastrear el origen?

-Si –responde Alia- el punto de origen es... ¿huh? ¿El cuartel general?

Las luces de la base van yendo y viniendo como si se tratara de un apagón, sumando que los sistemas se empiezan a volver locos, tal parece que también han entrado al sistema de la base. Todo queda a obscuras, una de las grandes pantallas del cuarto de control aparece en la habitación y esta empieza a mostrar una señal, Lambda empieza a saludar a agitando su mano derecha hacia los lados.

-Buenas noches, Irregular Hunters

-X mira atentamente la pantalla- ¿tú estás detrás de todos los ataques de hoy?

-¡Acertaste! -Lambda levanta su dedo índice sonriendo alegremente- debió ser muy divertido ¿verdad? -mueve su cabeza hacia los lados intentando buscar a alguien- vaya, este lugar esta algo vacío ¿dónde está el resto de tus amigos?

-Están por ir por ti, ya acabaron con Zion y ahora tú eres la siguiente –blufea el Hunter-

-¿En serio? –La Maverick se encoge de hombros, sonriendo- es curioso, sobre todo porque fue Umbra Caster quien eliminó a Zion y un pajarito me dijo que vio a tus amigos recibir tremenda paliza ¿o me equivoco?

-Gracias por el dato, me ahorraste el problema de investigar ese rumor yo mismo, no eres muy inteligente, ¿cierto?

-¿En serio eso crees? -empieza a jugar con su cabello- realmente no me importa si descubren parte de mis planes ya que es demasiado tarde para detenerlos -sonríe con malicia- ni siquiera saben lo que les espera jajajajaja

-Hablas demasiado, dinos qué es lo que quieres de una vez y deja esas respuestas pregrabadas, no impresionan –el reploid azul ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-De acuerdo~ -La expresión de Lambda se vuelve maliciosa- mis exigencias son simples: los Maverick Hunters deben desaparecer en un lapso una semana y anunciarlo oficialmente en todo Arcadia que quedan fuera de servicio, ya que no ser así, pagarán las consecuencias y créanme que eso no les gustará nada

-No importa la consecuencia que nos espere, sería mucho peor dejar que ustedes sigan cometiendo crimen tras crimen, Lambda, y si me estás escuchando, Susanne –se inclina hacia la pantalla, mirando fijamente a la Irregular- iré por ustedes sin importar las consecuencias que eso me traiga

-Exactamente –dice Signas, denotando severidad en su voz- nunca cederemos ante tales exigencias, simplemente es absurdo

-Detendremos cualquier cosa que tú y Susanne estén planeando –asegura Alia.

-Jajajaja ¿Susanne? no sé de qué me hablan pero de acuerdo –Lambda coloca ambas manos sobre su cintura- entonces que así sea, mis queridos Hunters, después no digan que se los advertí -abre y cierra su mano derecha en forma de despedida- bye bye -su tono de voz se vuelve siniestro- que tengan felices pesadillas...

La pantalla desaparece y las luces de toda la base regresan a la normalidad. La navegadora aun siente bastante enojo por lo ocurrido, aunque le inquietaba el hecho de que pudieron entrar al sistema de la base de forma tan sencilla.

-Tenemos a un verdadero profesional quien ha sido capaz de infiltrarse así de fácil –dice X- necesitamos buscar quién ha sido, esa persona nos guiará a Lambda y tal vez a Susanne

-El sistema de seguridad debe ser reforzado –dice Signas- Alia ¿todo sigue bien en la enfermería?

-Si, Layer acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciendo que todo está bien. Un Lifesaver vendrá pronto a informarnos del estado de salud de los heridos

-Realmente espero que todos estén bien...-X se muestra muy preocupado.

Minutos después, llega una lifesaver con una tablilla digital donde dice el estado de cada herido, su expresión luce muy seria.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? –pregunta el comandante.

-El Lifesaver suspira con pesadez- como lo temíamos; Zero ha recibido un serio daño sobre su cuerpo por todos los ataques que recibió, no podrá pelear en al menos dos semanas. En cuanto a Axl, tal parece que el virus que tenía en su cuerpo regresó de alguna forma, aun no podemos saber el origen de la infección aunque ha estado respondiendo bien al antivirus. Los errores causados en su sistema cerebral ya se están corrigiendo, además de que su pierna izquierda será respuesta a más tardar mañana

-Esto le dolerá mucho a Axl –dice el Hunter azul- pero creo que debería tomarse un largo descanso, es como si el virus regresara en situaciones de alto estrés, exponerlo a ese factor es demasiado peligroso para él

-Exactamente –responde el Lifesaver- es una curiosa forma del virus Maverick, jamás habíamos visto algo igual, normalmente empieza afectar al sistema cerebral sin retardos, los reploids de nueva generación pueden combatirlo sin ningún problema con ayuda de su chip pero esta virus permanece en hibernación, se reproduce de forma bastante rápida y se mezcla con los datos del huésped, lo que lo hace indetectable a menos que empiece a movilizarse

-En ese caso... –X mira atentamente a Lifesaver- ¿crees que puedes retrasar un poco la recolocación de su pierna?

-¿Eh? -lo mira con desconcierto- por supuesto que sí pero ¿por qué?

-No nos escuchará si intentamos decirle que tome un descanso, así que necesitaremos mantenerlo... –se queda pensando un momento- indispuesto por al menos unos días, de lo contrario, se escapará y buscará enfrentarse a Seirei por su cuenta

-Una excelente estrategia, X –Signas sonríe levemente- con eso podremos mantenerlo a salvo sin posibilidad de escape

-¿Y qué hay de Liary y Mercury? –pregunta X.

-La señorita Mercury Lampe va recuperándose de forma muy optima –dice el Lifesaver- a pesar del agotamiento, en poco tiempo se pondrá bien

-Eso es bueno... pero me estás dando un mal presentimiento al evitar hablar de Liary

-Aquel médico suspira un poco- la herida de su pecho fue grave. A pesar de las mejoras que le hicimos a su nuevo cuerpo la primera vez que llegó aquí, el ataque que recibió fue demasiado... hay severos daños en la caja torácica, en especial en el esternón y la columna, sumando que tenía unas cuantas heridas mal atendidas que empeoraron su situación

-¿Heridas mal atendidas...? ¿Pero cuándo fueron hechas?

-Las más reciente fueron de los últimos tres meses, todo señala que han sido causadas en múltiples batallas, su constante actividad física con tan poco descanso es lo que imposibilita su recuperación

-Ha estado actuando mucho a nuestras espaldas... –X se queda pensando un poco- lo que me temía…

-Ha estado tomando su propio camino sin que nos diéramos cuenta –agrega Signas- lo más probable en busca de Seirei, se presiona demasiado así misma

-Será mejor que se quede descansando con Zero y Axl en lo que buscamos y acabamos con Seirei, y tomar prioridad en el tratamiento de Liary y Zero –dice X- ellos son los que se encuentran en peor condición, pero asegurarse que sea un tratamiento completo

-Hacemos todo lo que podemos –responde el Lifesaver- es solo que con la señorita Artem será más intensivo: si su cuerpo reacciona bien al tratamiento, se recuperaría en el mismo periodo de tiempo que Zero pero sino, ni siquiera sabemos cuándo despertará debido a su tipo de estructura corporal

-Entiendo, hagan lo que puedan, confío en su equipo

El lifesaver estaba por retirarse, sin embargo, se detiene al ver a Mercury en la puerta. Como era de esperarse, todos se sorprenden al verla despierta tan pronto. X es el primero en acercarse.

-¡Mercury! deberías descansar...

-No importa lo mucho que intenten, Liary es una biodroid, no pueden esperar que su cuerpo se cure con equipo para reploids...-dice Mercury- conozco un lugar donde está el equipo necesario

-¿De verdad? –Alia la mira sorprendida-

-¿Realmente estas dispuesta a cooperar con nosotros, Mercury? –cuestiona Signas.

-No...-dice con franqueza la pequeña biodroid.

-Entonces ¿por qué haces eso? –pregunta X

-Sólo les pienso dar el equipo necesario para que curen a Liary... evidentemente lo va a necesitar mucho –dice Mercury.

-Tú sabías que ella se encontraba peleando desde antes ¿cierto? –pregunta la navegadora.

-Por supuesto...-responde Mercury- cuando la vi pelear, supe que no era posible que haya logrado tanto progreso de la noche a la mañana

-Entonces debemos ir por ese equipo cuanto antes

-Estoy de acuerdo –dice Signas- no sabemos si ella podrá aguantar un momento más en esa condición

-No pasarán de la entrada... mejor iré solo yo, está en la vieja base de Seirei... si alguien del nuevo Seirei los ve, todo se arruina, pero si solo yo voy, podré inventar una excusa...-dice Mercury.

-Es demasiado peligroso, podrías morir –dice X.

-¿Oh? –voltea hacia X- ¿y por qué debería tenerle miedo a la muerte...? desde que era una niña humana, todos los días estaba en riesgo de que mi cuerpo simplemente cediera ante una enfermedad...

-Puede que eso sea cierto –admite Alia- sin embargo, puede que una de las razones por la que Liary se esfuerza tanto luchando es para evitar que sus amigos tengan ese destino

-Descuiden, si yo muero, nada cambiaría...

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta X.

-Marz se ha ido, Liary ya tiene a sus amigos especiales y Umbra ya no quiere verme más...-la voz de la biodroid se escucha con un poco de pesar.

X no podía decir nada. No sabía lo que le pasaba a Mercury, pero parece que había algo muy profundo y triste en su interior. Pudo notar que los ojos de la pequeña parecían cristalizarse. Mercury respiró profundamente, recuperando la compostura.

-...lo siento, no planeaba desahogarme con ustedes... mejor iré cuanto antes –se encamina ágilmente a la salida-

-Alia da un paso hacia ella extendiendo su brazo hacia ella- ¡espera!

-Mercury da un profundo suspiro, deteniéndose poco a poco- ¿sí?

-Se que no confías en nosotros, por lo que puede que no creas en mis palabras por completo aunque sí puedo decirte que no estás sola. Sé que dices que si mueres nada ocurrirá, no lo vez pero si algo llegara a pasarte, Liary quedaría muy afectada y se culparía por eso, entiendo que si ella lucha de forma tan desesperada con tal de detener a Seirei a espaldas de sus amigos, es precisamente evitar que ellos arriesguen su vida, quizá ella sabía lo de Umbra, es por eso que se aferraba más a la idea de detener a Seirei y a esa pesadilla que ha caído sobre ustedes

-No arriesgo mi vida porque quiera detener a Seirei, arriesgo mi vida porque la tonta de Liary casi se muere por seguir luchando, yo estoy más que dispuesta a desaparecer y no volver a entrar en contacto con Seirei o los Irregular Hunters. Pero Liary está tan dispuesta a saltar a la boca del lobo que hace tonterías y sale muy herida por eso, no lo admite, pero quiere unirse a la lucha, por lo que le haré las cosas más fáciles para ella y les daré el equipo necesario para que puedan curarla si hace algo así de estúpido de nuevo, y si muero en el intento... al menos lo habré intentado, y esperaré que Liary no tenga que depender de eso para salvar su vida

-Tal parece que de cierta forma, ambas ven el mundo de la misma manera respecto a la otra -le sonríe un poco-


	7. Cementerio abandonado

**Futuro incierto**

**Ecos del pasado**

**Capítulo 7**

**Cementerio abandonado**

La olvidada sensación de vacío vuelve, la infinita obscuridad abarca todo el lugar.

Aquí, parece que el tiempo se ha detenido por completo; no existe tal cosa como las sensaciones o los pensamientos, en este lugar no hay nada, solo una existencia completamente desnuda a su silencioso entorno. Si, ella conoce bien ese lugar, ya tuvo la oportunidad de estar ahí antes cuando su vida cambió por completo contra su voluntad.

En el momento en que toda esa destrozada estructura de su casa le cayó encima, en esos mili segundos sabía que todo había terminado y que no habría escape. Fue entonces que se hallaba en aquel borde entre la vida y la muerte sin saber a qué lado de la balanza terminará

Al menos si no logra salir esta vez, hay más garantías de que todo mejore.

Una repentina nostalgia invade aquella resignada mente, y, al igual que como si estuviera viendo una película, frente a sus ojos puede ver una imagen de aquella Liary de apenas ocho años de edad. Su vestido verdoso está manchado de tierra, su cabello es todo un desastre y parte de su rostro así como sus manos están manchadas. Hace poco que acababa de tener una pelea con otra compañerita que se estaba aprovechando de otra niña más pequeña.

Ahora mismo está sentada en una de las sillas que hay en la dirección, con sus padres y su hermano mayor hablando con el director de la primaria. No estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, su hermano siempre le había enseñado que debía proteger a los más débiles de aquellos abusadores, que si la justicia no había llegado, debía tomar la iniciativa, aunque Liary lo entendió de tal forma que lo asoció a convertirse en una especie de héroe valiente que no importa lo ocurra, no tendría miedo y siempre repartiría justicia por sus propias manos.

Esta no fue la única vez, conforme crecía esta chica se llegaba a meter en problemas cuando alguien molestaba a su hermano por ser un "nerd", (siendo que realmente no se viera como uno) o cuando molestaban a sus amigos. Fueron muchas las reprimendas que su madre le daba exigiéndole que se comportara como una señorita y no como una chica callejera.

Claro que esto hizo sentir muy mal a un benévolo Zion, le dijo a su hermana que el lucharía las batallas que ella tenía con tal de que no tuviera que hacerlo ella nunca mas, sin embargo, esto nunca pudo ser una realidad. Zion no era de los que peleaba, había sacado esa naturaleza que él mismo llamaba "cobardía" pacifista de su padre, solo quería entregarse a la ciencia con tal de ayudar a mejorar este mundo, de hecho se podría considerar que hasta era un genio.

Entonces ¿cuándo fue que las cosas se torcieron tanto como para que su locura lo volviera un completo sanguinario? aquel Zion que conoció en este "futuro incierto" ya no tenía esa capacidad mental que alguna vez tuvo, por mucho que todos esos años de caos y desgracias absolutas te dejen una muy profunda huella, esa clase de habilidades jamás se olvidan, algo simplemente no cuadra.

Aunque tanto divagar con esta incógnita hace que ahora los recuerdos de Liary se centren a unas semanas antes del terremoto, cuando recién cumplió los diecisiete años de edad y su hermano los dieciocho. Ambos van en el auto de su padre por una carretera que está junto al mar, la vista era única, casi parece estar aspirando aquel fresco olor a sal marina de ese hermoso paraje.

Pronto el auto va deteniéndose lentamente en el estacionamiento de aquella moderna pero discreta edificación blanca rectangular. Una vez en el interior, Matt Artem va explicándoles que todo esto es parte de un nuevo proyecto que el mismo va llevando a cabo y que para el cual tiene muchos planes. Sus colegas más cercanos conocen la verdad sobre este sitio debido a que no quiere que nadie le robe su trabajo antes de tiempo. Era curiosa la forma pensar de Arttem: siempre que iba iniciar un importante proyecto nuevo, siempre mandaba a construir un nuevo laboratorio secreto. Solo fue conocido su laboratorio subterráneo que se encuentra (o encontraba) a las afueras de la región.

El lugar era muy parecido a un hospital en cuanto a la estructura de los pasillos aunque se notaba desolado a la falta de cualquier otra persona, maquinaria o muebles. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los tres llegaron al sótano con varios elevadores cilíndricos transparentes al fondo. El descenso no pudo ser agradable con ese hermoso paisaje submarino rodeándolos.

Minutos después, llegaron hasta el verdadero laboratorio de su padre. Orgulloso, Matt es el primero en dar dos pasos hacia afuera, volteándose hacia sus dos queridos hijos, con una muy amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro les contó que ese lugar es la terminal Gaia, donde el proyecto Caucasus piensa llevarse a cabo. Es por eso que iría a una conferencia muy importante donde piensa hablar con el Dr. Thomas Light y su asistente Albert W. Wily con tal de conseguir su colaboración para dicho proyecto.

No obstante, la razón por la que los había trajo ahí era que quería que Zion también participara, si todo sale como planea, su aporte a la ciencia será tan grande que tendrán que pasar cientos de años antes de que alguien pueda superarlos...pero ese día nunca llegó.

El legado de su padre es algo que ha empezado a ocasionar muerte y destrucción a base de humanos llenos de tristeza y rencor que se negaron a sucumbir a los brazos de la muerte. Lo último que quedaba de su familia ya ha muerto, tal vez es una señal de que ella debe alcanzar ese mismo destino. Por mucho que le pese reconocerlo, su alma se ha sentido mucho más vacía en el instante de que supo que su hermano había perecido; entre tanto odio aún existía aquel cariño por él.

Liary ya ni siquiera sabe si realmente ese sentido de justicia en el que tanto creía sea cierto. Si Mercury y Umbra siguen con vida, las cosas no serían tan malas, puede que ellas hagan lo que ella no pudo, sobre todo si aquellos héroes como X, Zero y Axl están ahí. Es curioso lo mucho que todo cambiaría sí ella ni su hermano jamás hubieran despertado en aquel tiempo.

Las risas que dio junto Axl al haber vencido a sus enemigos, los momentos de diversión así como de compresión que compartió con X y los tiempos de reflexión que tuvo cada vez que Zero intentaba aconsejarla, todo eso junto con el recuerdo de sus rostros tan reales y vivos de sus amigos van sumergiéndose en la nada. Las penumbras reinan de nuevo, la mente de esa chica de cabello rojizo ya no tiene fuerzas como para resistir, ha decidido dejarse llevar a la deriva. Solo aquella imagen borrosa de uno de los Hunters la hace mantenerse consciente un poco más: aquel que más ha dejado huella en su alma y al que más desea que viva con tal de que por fin conozca la genuina sensación de paz, que recupere aquella alegría perdida que alguna vez tuvo, solo por él ha logrado resistir tanto.

En cuanto aquella imagen desaparece, ese limbo absorbe por completo a la chica.

* * *

Mercury ya estaba en la vieja base de Seirei. Por suerte, pudo entrar sin muchos problemas, y estaba en camino de la enfermería. Pasar por ahí le daba mucha nostalgia, pues había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo, y ahora parecía abandonado…se preguntaba si realmente lo estaba.

Por los pasillos, no había rastro alguno de vida, y la pequeña se sentía muy desolada en aquel lugar, como si el mundo hubiera acabado. Le tomó unos pocos minutos llegar hasta la enfermería donde la estaba esperando una enorme máquina que servía para reparar los sistemas biológicos y artificiales de un biodroid. Como norma general, siempre se esterilizaban las microscópicas pinzas antes y después de cada uso para evitar las infecciones en las zonas biológicas. Marz siempre se encargaba de desinfectar el aparato al llamear las pinzas hasta dejarlas al rojo vivo, y cuando él no estaba, Mercury utilizaba químicos para matar todo rastro patógeno.

Obviamente, era demasiado grande como para llevarlo todo, por lo que buscó entre el equipo el chip que tenía todas las funciones y el esquema del gran aparato para poderse recrear a la perfección.

-Veo que no soy la única buscando lo mismo

La pequeña Mercury detiene su búsqueda, girándose poco a poco para ver a aquella invitada sorpresa. Umbra avanza hacia Mercury, sonriéndole un poco a la pequeña biodroid.

-Hola, Umbra, imaginé que seguirías por aquí –dice Mercury.

-Solo vine por un pequeño esquema –Umbra se detiene frente a Mercury despeinándola un poco- ¿te la has pasado bien, Mercury?

-La infante cierra sus ojos- ...un poco, pero nada resaltable

-Solo procura no hacer nada peligroso, aunque tal parece que nuestra amiga Liary sí que lo ha hecho ¿tan mal está?

-...por poco muere, y seguirá arriesgándose así, no puedo evitar que lo haga, pero al menos puedo darle el equipo necesario para que pueda recuperarse de un ataque letal

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Nos atacaron... han sacado de combate a dos de los tres hunters, pero al precio de mantenernos en el borde de la vida y la muerte... a Liary le ha ido peor que a mi

-Esa chica siempre se está metiendo en problemas, va terminar muriéndose si sigue así

-Me temo que eso es lo que está buscando...

-La bruja posa una mano sobre su cintura- ¿qué quieres decir?

-Si tuviera que describir sus acciones en una palabra... diría que esa palabra es "suicida". No importa lo que pase, me da la impresión de que está buscando dónde sacrificarse para salvar a sus amigos...

-Ya me imagino como va a ponerse en cuanto se entere que maté a Zion

-¿Tú has sido...? –Mercury levanta ambas cejas- creo que Zion está mejor muerto que vivo... pero hubiera deseado que no hayas sido tu quien lo mató

-¿Por qué no? –Umbra se cruza de brazos- el desgraciado no quiso decirme lo que necesitaba, ya estaba bastante loco y herido como para dejarlo vivo

-Lo siento... –Mercury baja un poco su cabeza- si lo hubiera matado en ese entonces, no te hubieras tenido que manchar las manos con él... pero no era más que una simple zarigüeya que se hacía la muerta al convenirle y que era otra víctima más de los planes de Susanne...

-Lo sé, créeme que haber podido lo hubiera ayudado aunque ya no hay nada que hacer y en cuanto a Liary... -suspira con pesadez- supongo que de alguna manera sabe que su hermano está muerto, por lo que su "misión" en la vida ya ha terminado. Va sonar cruel pero pienso que ya deberían dejarla descansar de todo este caos antes de que lo haga ella

-Por más imposible que suene, no puedo abandonar a una amiga

Umbra: lo sé, solo espero que no salgas más lastimada –la mujer camina hacia la maquina empezando a teclear algo- sé que te he dejado sola últimamente pero es debido a varias cosas riesgosas que he hecho

-Parece que has hecho nuevos amigos...

-No podría llamarlos así...-Umbra voltea a verla- solo te digo que van ayudarme con mi venganza...

-¿contra los Hunters?

No respondió ante eso, es evidente que si lo piensa hacer aunque no quería decirlo directamente.

-Lo imaginé... –Mercury cierra con algo de fuerza sus ojos- espero no te enojes mucho... le he salvado la vida a uno de esos Hunters... a Zero y posiblemente a Axl...

-Umbra se gira lentamente- ¿te has unido con ellos?...

Sus ojos lanzan chispas, eso que escuchó no le gustó para nada, sobre todo por Zero.

-No, ellos...

No pudo terminar la frase, pues de pronto la puerta se abrió, entrando lentamente un reploid desconocido. Tenía un casco naranja con bordes amarillos y con lo que parecían alas hacia atrás, y una armadura que lucía bastante aerodinámica de los mismos colores de su casco, con brazaletes con cuchillas filosas y lo que parecían dos mangos de espada a las laterales de su cintura, pero sin hoja.

-¿Lo ven? –dice el reploid- se ha unido a los Irregular Hunters y está pensando en utilizar a Seirei para filtrarles información y recursos a los Hunters

-...No puedo creer que hayas hecho tal cosa, Mercury –dice Umbra, moviendo su cabeza de lado en lado en signo de negación-... -aprieta con fuerza sus dientes- quédate con ellos...lo mejor es que permanezcas alejada de nosotros, esta será la última advertencia que te doy

Umbra se da la media vuelta avanzando a pasos apresurados saliendo de aquel lugar al retener algunas lágrimas. A la habitación va entrando también va ingresando aquella científica responsable de la creación de los nuevos miembros de Seirei. Aun va usando su bata blanca abotonada, siendo sus botas blancas lo único que queda a la vista del resto de su atuendo. Su larga caballera rubia recae sobre su espalda, dado que los mechones de su frente están peinados hacía atrás, su frente queda completamente al descubierto. Es atractiva, su semblante calmado tiene cierto aire de peligrosidad que hasta causa temor a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarla, sus ojos grises se posan directamente sobre la pequeña biodroid que tiene enfrente.

-Mercury mira atentamente a la recién llegada- ...¿me acusan de unirme a los Hunter?

-Tu misma lo has confirmado –dice el reploid- le salvaste la vida a Zero y a Axl, ahora vienes a robar equipo y esquemas para entregárselo a los Irregular Hunters ¿lo niegas?

-¿Pero quién eres tú?

-Soy Edge, aunque sea miembro de los Irregular Hunters, vine a aceptar la propuesta que Lambda ha enviado, y como muestra de mi rendición, vengo a entregar a una espía de los Irregular Hunters: Mercury Lampe

-Ya veo -dice la científica, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda- es una lástima ya que si no te hubieras metido en problemas, te podría dejar en paz...-sonríe con amabilidad entrecerrando sus ojos-

-...eso es completamente falso –dice Mercury.

-¿Lo niegas? –dice Edge.

Muy rápidamente, Edge se desplaza hacia Mercury, quien apenas pudo retroceder, y del bolsillo de la falda de la niña, el reploid saca lo que parece una computadora portátil. El ágil reploid salta hacia atrás, esquivando una llamarada de una furiosa la biodroid.

-Estoy seguro que si analizan esto, descubrirán un gran paquete de datos enviado a la base de los hunters –le acerca la computadora de bolsillo a la científica-

La rubia toma entre sus manos el computador empezando a ver el contenido al teclear rápidamente el panel. En efecto, en el interior de esa computadora están los esquemas del gran aparato médico para la reparación de biodroids, el mismo que siempre ha utilizado Seirei, y el receptor se ubica en las coordenadas de la base de los Irregular Hunters.

-Actualmente, hay dos Biodroid en la base de los Hunters –dice Edge- y son Liary y Mercury, y quiere el equipo para que ambas sigan luchando contra Lambda

-¡Mentira! –exclama de forma furiosa Mercury.

-Edge fija su mirar hacia la infante- ¿niegas que con eso, estás ayudando a Liary, quien ha luchado tanto por capturar y destruir a Lambda?

-Entonces esa chica está herida...-la rubia avanza lentamente hacia Mercury- realmente te has portado muy mal con cooperar con ellos junto con esa chica, creo que ya deben ser detenidas

-Mercury mira muy fijamente a la científica- ...lo único que haces es destruir, y ahora pretendes que nosotros seamos los criminales

-Se les da la oportunidad de rendirse y deciden luchar –dice Edge- pretendiendo ser héroes pero ni siquiera ven lo que en verdad pasa. En lo personal yo prefiero rendirme, y si es necesario, forzar a los Irregular Hunters a rendirse, tal vez así nos den al menos una oportunidad de vivir tranquilos como ciudadanos comunes

La científica se detiene frente a Mercury, cierra sus ojos manteniendo su sonrisa. Un leve zumbido, que solo es captado por la biodroid, provoca que su cuerpo sienta un muy intenso dolor interno, además de que una fuerte parálisis. La pequeña cierra con fuerza sus ojos, apretando los dientes a causa del dolor, y no puede evitar caer al suelo. Si hay algo a lo que es vulnerable, es al dolor mismo. Ahora, la expresión de la rubia se hace bastante severa, denotando aquella verdadera naturaleza cruel que posee.

-Fui bastante amable al darles la posibilidad de tener un beneficio de neutralidad, a partir de ahora las forzaré a regresar

-¿Amable...? –Mercury entreabre uno de sus ojos- enviaste a dos despiadados Irregulares... y permitiste que casi nos mataran con tal de llegar a los Hunters... no hay piedad en ti...

-De hecho eso fue un efecto extra, pequeña Mercury –dice la científica- no sería capaz de eliminar a dos de nosotros

El zumbido se detiene aunque el dolor sigue persistiendo en Mercury junto con la parálisis.

-Edge, encárgate de llevarte a esta chica a la Terminal Gaia, Plasma ya sabrá qué hacer con ella

-Entendido – el reploid se acerca a Mercury- es hora de tu viaje...

-Todos ustedes son unos enfermos...-dice la niña entre gemidos de agonía.

-Tranquila, pronto estará contigo Umbra y Liary –la desconocida esboza un gesto gentil- solo se paciente ¿de acuerdo?

-Estás usando a Umbra y la piensas traicionar...

-Te equivocas, no pienso hacerle tal cosa a una de nosotros, solo hago su deseo realidad, ya verás que contenta se pone cuando vea lo que ha logrado -da una ligera risita infantil-

* * *

En el cuartel general recibieron los datos que Mercury mandó, tanto Alia como Pallette se apresuraron a trabajar en la maquina con ayuda de varios técnicos y algunos Lifesaver. Por un momento se paralizaron cuando recibieron la noticia de que el estado de Liary se había vuelto muy crítico de pronto aunque lograron estabilizarla por el momento.

Ya todos se habían dado cuenta que algo le había ocurrido a Mercury, como si esto no fuera suficiente, se ha reportado un gran incremento en la actividad Maverick. Al lugar de trabajo de Aia y Pallette se va acercando X que acababa de volver de una misión, pero casi parecía esperar el llamado para volver a la acción, esa expresión tan fría en su rostro es prueba de ello.

-¿Hay otra emergencia a la que deba atender? –dice X.

Ambas chicas voltean a verlo dejando de soldar un momento la parte de la máquina de la que se estaban encargando, notándose que Pallette trae puestas sus ya bien conocidas gafas de trabajo.

-Mercury sigue sin regresar –dice Alia- Layer sigue intentado comunicarse con ella en el último lugar donde estuvo -inclina un poco su cabeza hacia adelante, entristeciendose- tal parece que Seirei le ha hecho algo

-Debo ir a buscarla... hay alguien de rango A desocupado ¿no es así? creo que su nombre es Edge... por ahora, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos. Si hay otra amenaza Maverick en lo que voy, siempre y cuando no salga de su rango, que él se encargue

-Pallette asiente con su cabeza- yo le diré eso, precisamente me dieron el informe de que acaba de regresar, le mandaré un mensaje a su navegadora avisándole de las ordenes

-Entendido –X asiente con su cabeza- y dile que si necesita ayuda para una misión, estaré encantado de apoyarlo en cuanto localice a Mercury... –murmura- diablos, dijo que no le importaría morir, pero no podemos permitir que se sacrifique así...

-Layer será tu navegadora en lo que yo ayudo a terminar esta máquina – Alia observa con preocupación al Hunter azul- X, ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Todo esto se está volviendo muy caótico, jamás habíamos pasado por algo parecido

-Tal vez no, pero sin duda hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta este punto, no ha sido la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a lo que parece un infierno, y volveremos a salir de esta

Alia no hace más que sonreír y asentir con su cabeza, tiene confianza plena en él, por lo que no tiene de que preocuparse.

* * *

X ya se encontraba en los restos de aquel laboratorio que parecía estar abandonado, el viejo escondite de Seirei. Se mantenía con su brazo en lo alto, apuntando hacia enfrente para prepararse en caso de que ocurriera un ataque inesperado. No había señal alguna de Mercury, ni siquiera restos de sus llamaradas o de sus ataques gélidos.

-Lograron neutralizarla sin siquiera luchar contra ella –dice Layer.

-En el peor de los casos, no le dieron oportunidad de defenderse –X corre por los pasillos del complejo

-Oh, tal parece que he encontrado algo: ve al pasillo del ala norte, he detectado una habitación oculta en ese lugar

-¿Habitación oculta? eso no me gusta... pero iré –se encamina velozmente hacia el pasillo norte-

En cuanto llega, la navegadora se encarga de activar la compuerta, la cual empieza a ceder muy lentamente ante el Hunter azul. X se dirige con cuidado hacia el interior de aquella amplia habitación, contemplando fijamente el interior. Hay unas leves luces de led que se van activando poco a poco gracias a la intervención a distancian de Layer.

El lugar es bastante, las cuatro paredes están cubiertas por estantes llenos frascos de formol llenos de partes humanas, refacciones de reploids de todos tamaños y modelos y, por último, algunas capsulas de tamaño mediano que contienen extremidades mecánicas combinadas con las biológicas. También hay una gran serie de camillas conectadas a mucha maquinaria que a su vez está unida a grandes generadores de energía. Cabe de destacar que en todas las camillas se ve una sábana que está completamente manchada de un líquido carmesí que no se sabe si es aceite o sangre a menos que se analice determinadamente.

Por su parte, en las paredes se ven una gran cantidad de garabatos hechos con pintura blanca, si uno les pone atención, se dará cuenta que son cálculos matemáticos muy complejos. Las pocas mesas que se encuentran ahí están llenas de documentos desordenados y un escritorio obscuro en el fondo, teniendo encima una computadora portátil destrozada. Por si todo esto no fuera suficiente, la persona que habitaba ahí tenía colgando esqueletos metálicos colgando de cadenas, siendo los más comunes torsos que algunas veces les hace falta los brazos o la cabeza.

Simplemente todo esto es enfermizo, X no podía creerse que aquello fuera real, mejor dicho, no quería creerlo. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos al estar en medio de este dantesco escenario.

-Esto es... ¿exactamente cuántas vidas sacrificó Susanne para sus fines egoístas...? –dice X, quedándose boquiabierto ante la sorpresa.

Por un momento no hubo respuesta por parte de Layer, realmente nadie podía sacarla de su asombro ¿qué clase de maniaco puede hacer algo así? Si alguien se pusiera a intentar contar cuantas partes de humanos y robots hay en ese lugar, se daría cuenta de que son cientos.

-...t-todo lo que hay aquí –dice Layer- n-no hay uno que pertenezca a una misma persona o reploid -toma un poco de aire- c-con mi análisis puedo saber que hay partes de reploids de diferentes generaciones, de hecho, hay varias que fueron construidas durante la época en la que el Dr. Cain aún vivía...en cuanto a los humanos...puedo ver que, a pesar de que los contenedores mantienen frescos los órganos, ya llevan bastante tiempo ahí

El reploid azul no dijo nada por unos pocos minutos, su puño se apretó con suma fuerza. Aspiró hondo una vez con tal de mantener la cama, teniendo de nuevo aquel semblante serio en su rostro.

-Debemos detener esto cuanto antes –se limita a decir el Hunter- alguien como Susanne no puede permanecer libre mientras exista la luz del sol

-Me he quedado pensando en algo –dice Layer.

-¿En qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente ha estado viviendo Susanne?...es que todas esas partes tan viejas, algunas ya completamente obsoletas y difíciles de conseguir en estos días, dicen que es alguien que se ha mantenido con vida por décadas

-Y luce tan joven aún... no concuerda, incluso el doctor Caín sucumbió ante la edad, pero ella...

-Si es cierto que Susanne era una biodroid y que ha vivido desde la época de los primeros reploids, eso quiere decir que todos sus experimentos y acciones son tan antiguos como Zero y tú. Santo cielo ¿cuántas vidas se han perdido con tal de obtener sus primeros éxitos en todo este tiempo? no se dieron a conocer sino hasta después del incidente con el proyecto Jakob...n-no puedo creer que exista alguien mucho más cruel que Sigma

-Es extraño, pero yo sí lo creo... –esboza una ligera sonrisa irónica- parece que no encontraremos mucho más en este lugar, al parecer, ni Mercury ni antiguos o nuevos miembros de Seirei están aquí, solo nos dejaron sus sobras

-¿Se procederá a destruir el lugar o a conservarlo para una investigación posterior?

El reploid azul se quedó pensando en un posible significado de todo aquello. Tenían mucha evidencia, pero toda ella manchada de sangre y aceite de inocentes. Y se preguntaba por qué pudieron encontrar este lugar. Posiblemente tenían mucho terreno para luchar contra los ideales de Susanne en ese lugar tan maligno. Sin embargo, tal vez era una gran trampa.

-...conservemos este lugar –dice X- podremos investigarlo a fondo y puede que encontremos algún indicio

-De acuerdo...-Layer suspira con pesadez- X, realmente admiro la fortaleza que tienes en momentos como estos

-...creo que no depende de fortaleza, sino de que lo que tengas que decir o hacer, que sea en privado

-Entiendo...

-Por ahora, será mejor que enviemos a un equipo de investigación a analizar el lugar

-Ya me he adelantado un poco, no tardarán en llegar

-Entendido, me mantendré al pendiente por si descubren algo importante

Es como si la misma Susanne quisiera que viera aquello como una especie de burla en la cara de los Hunters, demostrando que lleva ya bastante tiempo en las sombras. Siempre acechando, esperando su oportunidad. Si en serio tuvo tanto tiempo para planear casi todo ¿qué será lo siguiente que ocurra?

* * *

**Hola chicos, esta vez si estoy en tiempo T_T aleluyaaaaaaa, en fin, de una vez aviso que, por si les interesa, subiré una pequeña historia de "terror" el primero de Noviembre gracias a una petición especial nxn, espero les guste. Otra cosa que me gustaría pedirles es sugerencias de que les gustaría ver después de que termine de subir Futuro Incierto, lo que ocurre es que ya he iniciado en la elaboración de un fic pero quiero esperar al menos tener diez capítulos antes de subirlo. No me gusta hacer los fics bajo presión.**

**Por lo que me gustaría subir algo en ese lapso ¿qué dicen? me ayudarían mucho si me mandan sus opiniones jajajaja nxn. Bien si nada más que decir, espero tengan muy bonito día, tengan cuidado con los fantasmas.**


	8. Descontento

**Futuro incierto**

**Ecos del pasado**

**Capítulo 8**

**Descontento**

Los ojos color esmeralda de Axl se abren lentamente, está de pie, dentro de un extraño entorno obscuro se siente sofocante. No pierde tiempo en voltear hacia los lados en una busca desesperada por sus amigos ¿estarán bien? ¿cómo acabó todo aquello? no lograba recordar nada después de empezar a salirse de control.

-¡Hey! –Axl corre un poco- ¡alguien respóndanme! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

-Te volviste un Maverick otra vez

El pelirrojo gira su cabeza hacia el origen de aquella voz, lo que puede ver es una especie de ser obscuro surgir del ennegrecido suelo como si se tratara de alguna substancia líquida que no puede volverse solida por completo, por lo que grandes cantidades de obscuras corren por su cuerpo, desprendiéndose y volviéndose a unir a él. Está cubierto por una gran cantidad de circuitos verdosos, no tiene ojos, solo dos grandes cuencas vacías, su sonrisa mórbida llega de oreja a oreja, algo que sin duda es maligno. Axl no tarda en girarse hacia él e intentando ponerse en guardia, solo para darse cuenta que no tiene sus armas con él.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que estás diciendo? –dice Axl, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿quién rayos eres?

-Jajajajaja Axl ¿acaso no recuerdas? soy a quien has intentado ignorar desde que despertaste del coma, aquello que te niegas a creer que eres tú, no puedes huir de mí, ya has dado dos importantes pasos, en el tercero ambos seremos uno

Aquella criatura (por llamarlo de alguna manera) tiene una voz profunda que se escucha como si sufriera de constante interferencia auditiva. El Hunter siente una pesada sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo, trata de ignorar aquello por completo, agita su cabeza hacia los lados, no debe dejarse engañar.

-Aun si tú lo dices me niego a creerte –dice el joven pelirrojo- yo jamás me volveré un Irregular, aun si todos dicen que es mi destino, voy a luchar para que eso no pase -sonríe un poco, un tanto dudoso- asi que yo no hablaría tan pronto si fuera tú

Aquella criatura se agacha un poco hacia enfrente, para después soltar una gran carcajada que incluso hace que su cabeza se haga un tanto hacia atrás, cubriendo parte de su rostro con su mano izquierda.

-Si fueras yo... -va bajando poco a poco su cabeza y su mano- deja de fingir

El rostro de aquel ser va cambiando hasta tomar la forma de la cara de Axl, con la diferencia de que no tiene su cicatriz, sus ojos son de un color rojizo, reflejando un deseo insaciable por la destrucción y la muerte.

-Sabes bien que somos la misma persona –dice la criatura- Axl, yo existo desde el momento en el que Lumine introdujo uno de sus fragmentos en tu cabeza -avanza lentamente hacia el reploid- no le decías a nadie, pero ibas a constantes revisiones para saber si había algo mal en tu cuerpo, te decían que no, los resultados eran negativos pero podías sentirlo en tu interior

-Axl retrocede unos pasos, aprieta con fuerza los dientes- cierra la boca...

-Ya lo ha dicho Lumine, Axl: todos los reploids cambian al igual que los humanos, esta es la evolución, los reploids de nueva generación están destinados a despertar, a alcanzar esa gloriosa liberación, nadie puede huir de esa naturaleza, ni siquiera un pobre prototipo como tú

Axl no puede creer aquellas palabras, sobre todo si aquel ser es el enemigo, aunque en el fondo siente aterrado ya que hay mucho de verdad en ellas. Aquella figura obscura ya se encuentra muy cerca, tanto que extiende su brazo hacia el Hunter. Este último entra en pánico, dando un grito de batalla, lanzándose contra aquel ser, golpeándolo con una fuerza brutal con aquellos puños que hace que todo aquel líquido negro con verde salpique sobre sobre él.

Unas risas maniacas se escuchan por el lugar, a pesar de estar muriendo, aquel parasito parece disfrutarlo. El silencio vuelve a reinar, Axl se detiene poco a poco con su respiración un tanto agitada, observa sus manos al darse cuenta de esa substancia viscosa que tiene entre sus dedos, solo para ver que esta se torna tan roja como el aceite que corre por su cuerpo o la sangre que corre entre las venas de un ser humano. Un temblor lo invade por el shock que recibe, no puede creerlo, no quiere creer lo que ha hecho.

Con los ojos completamente empequeñecidos va bajando sus manos observando aquel cuerpo destrozado que tiene frente ya no es de aquel monstruo, era de alguien que conocía muy bien y apreciaba bastante. Sin duda esto fue lo que más lo sorprendió, lleva sus manos hacia los costados de su cabeza emitiendo un muy fuerte grito de terror.

-¡Axl, ¿me escuchas? despierta! –dice una voz conocida que parece venir del exterior

Una luz hace que su visión quede completamente cegada por unos segundos, en cuanto la imagen se va aclarando, el deja de gritar, aunque aún tiene la respiración muy agitada. Lo primero que ve es a Zero, aún en la enfermería, inclinándose sobre su cama y sujetando sus hombros a la vez que agitaba un poco al reploid. El joven pistolero parece que aún no procesa bien lo que ha ocurrido, de hecho no sabe exactamente si lo que ve es real o no. Por primera vez en su vida se siente bastante aterrado, su cuerpo no deja de temblar.

-Axl, calma –dice Zero- respira hondo y pon a descansar tu mente

El solo asiente con su cabeza, inhala y exhala un poco de aire a la vez que cierra sus ojos un momento calmándose. No pudo evitar echar un vistazo a sus manos, nada, están completamente limpias.

-Casi lucía como el peor de los sueños –agrega Zero- pero sea lo que sea que hayas visto, solo tú puedes definir qué es verdad y qué es mentira

-Axl se va sentando poco a poco- rayos, es la primera vez que tengo esa clase de pesadillas -lleva una mano sobre su frente, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados-

-La primera vez suele ser la peor, con cuidado, recuerda que te hace falta una pierna

Es cierto, casi se había olvidado por completo de aquel daño recibido en batalla, su herida ya no le duele tanto aunque tampoco quería empeorarlo, su respiración y su temblor van calmándose poco a poco, aunque piensa un poco en las palabras de su amigo, así que lo voltea a ver.

-¿Realmente has tenido pesadillas así? –pregunta Axl.

-Zero se queda pensando un poco- ...hace tiempo que no, sobre mi creador, me diseñó para ser un monstruo, pero no dejé que eso decidiera mi destino

-Ya veo -regresa su vista hacia enfrente sonriendo un poco- ahora si se puede decir que soy tu alumno

-¿Hubo alguna duda?

-No, a pesar de que Pallette dice que olvido rápido tus enseñanzas -voltea a verlo- ¿cómo van esas heridas?

-Entre menos hablemos de ellas, mejor

-Realmente nos dieron una buena paliza esta vez –el pistolero suspira con pesadez-

-Por ahora, todo depende de X, dejemos que él se encargue

-Al menos él está bien –Axl piensa un poco- cierto, Liary y Mercury -voltea hacia los lados buscándolas-

-Mercury está bien, sus heridas son menos severas de lo que parecen, pero Liary está en estado crítico, por fortuna, Mercury fue a buscar los diseños de un aparato especial para el mantenimiento de biodroids y Alia junto con Pallette están trabajando en ese aparato

-El joven pelirrojo aprieta los dientes- maldición, esa tonta…por eso Steve le dijo que no dejará de usar su traje de protección nunca...-le da un pequeño sobresalto-

La frase no pasó inadvertida ante el reploid rojo. Ya estaba sospechaba que esos dos estuvieran metidos en algo.

-...así que todo este tiempo has trabajado en secreto con Liary y Steve... –Zero se queda pensando un poco- quisiera darte un buen castigo, pero ¿qué más puedo hacerte? sin tu pierna, estarás fuera de comisión por un buen tiempo

-lo sé -se rasca un poco detrás de su cabeza estando un tanto apenado- con respecto a trabajar en secreto con ella, bueno...ehm...no lo llamaría asi exactamente

-¿quieres que le preguntemos a Signas cómo le llamaría él?

-Axl agita sus manos de arriba hacia abajo- ¡no, no, no! es decir, no creo que sea necesario, sobre todo si esa era la única manera de que esa cabeza dura cooperara con nosotros y no estuviera arriesgando su vida ella sola

-Entonces, por ahora, lo mantendremos en secreto

-El reploid obscuro suspira de alivio- ¡genial!

-Y para asegurar que te mantengas ocupado, le diré a Layer que estarás feliz de ayudarla con su papeleo

-...estas bromeando ¿cierto?

-No lo sé –Zero mira atentamente a Axl- ¿te parece que bromeo?

-Ehm... –Axl se encoge un poco de hombros sonriendo de forma nerviosa- ¿sí?

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado por tu propia voluntad a ayudar a Layer

-¡Pero yo no acepté nada!

-Además, si reduces su carga, puedes ayudarla a que se una a Alia y a Pallette a diseñar ese aparato e indirectamente ayudarás a que Liary se recupere más pronto

-Se queda pensando un poco- no puedo negar que eso es cierto -murmura un poco- lo que menos quiero es que ella siga saliendo lastimada...

-Entonces, está decidido

-Un momento ¿por qué no le ayudaste tú?

-Por alguna razón, ella no está tan concentrada como normalmente lo está cuando trabajamos juntos

-Axl entrecierra sus ojos un momento- Zero, no sé si eres distraído o te haces el tonto

-Si le ayudas, nos ayudas a todos

-Claro que voy a ayudarle pero, en serio ¿acaso no te das cuenta que a Layer tú le...?

El hunter se ve interrumpido por una pequeña alarma que suena en la habitación, se puede escuchar como algunos Lifesavers corren hacia la habitación de junto. Zero voltea hacia el origen de aquellos pasos. En el fondo, sabía que no debía meterse en su estado, pero si algo pasaba en el interior de la base, tenía que saberlo. Apoyándose con ayuda de los muebles, avanza hacia la puerta.

-Hey ¿a dónde vas, Zero? no deberías moverte en tu estado –dice Axl.

-Solo echaré un vistazo –responde el Hunter rojo.

-Está bien –el pistolero voltea a ver lo que queda de su pierna- maldición, me pierdo todo lo interesante estando asi

-Sólo se paciente

El reploid abre ligeramente la puerta, mirando hacia la habitación de al lado. En el interior se ve un tanto pequeño, las maquinas que llevan el control de su estado vital dan pequeños pitidos al anunciar que la persona que ha sido conectada a ellos se encuentra en peligro. Los paramédicos están alrededor de una capsula haciendo sus máximos esfuerzos por salvarle la vida a quien están atendiendo.

-Zero murmura- eso no es bueno...

El ambiente es tenso, el trabajo en equipo de los Lifesaver es bastante coordinado en una situación tan crítica, aunque claramente no es suficiente. En cuanto uno de ellos se gira hacia su superior, es ahí que se crea un pequeño espacio deja ver por unos segundos el rostro de Liary. Zero se mantiene fijamente mirando a la chica, esperando lo mejor, pero tratando de que su rostro no reflejara su preocupación.

De forma repentina, ese tan temido pitido largo suena por toda la habitación, los signos vitales de aquella chica han dejado de funcionar, lo que hace que los Lifesavers actúen de forma aún mas apresurada con tal de tratar de salvar esa vida.

-Zero susurra- vamos, Liary, resiste...

Fueron segundos muy largos, ya muchos estaban dando por hecho que no lo lograrían. La máquina volvió a sonar de forma continua en señal de que aquella chica no se había dado por vencida. Más de un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de aquellos médicos, aunque el trabajo difícil aún no termina.

Al ver eso, Zero cierra lentamente la puerta, regresando a su cama de la enfermería apoyándose de los muebles de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunta Axl al sentir curiosidad.

-Zero se queda pensando un momento- nada en especial, sólo un simulacro de emergencia

-El pelirrojo levanta una ceja- ¿en serio?

-Tienen un entrenamiento muy estricto, deben estarse continuamente preparando en caso de que suceda algo en el momento más inoportuno

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón –Axl levanta su cabeza, mirando fijamente hacia el techo-

-Yo no me preocuparía mucho si fuera tú de escucharlos de vez en cuando –el rubio se recuesta lentamente en su cama.

-Lo sé, lo sé –el joven Hunter suspira un poco- aunque solo me quede pensando en algo

-¿En qué?

-En que Liary me va a matar cuando se entere que dije algo que no debía

-Sólo si lo descubre

La puerta de aquella habitación se abre, dándole paso a un muy desorientado Steve, obviamente se había equivocado de cuarto, por lo que ver a los dos Hunters, baja la cabeza y retrocede un poco.

-Oh, lo siento...

-Zero mira con confusión a Steve- ¿quién eres tú?

-No te preocupes –Axl mueve su mano de arriba hacia abajo, sonriendo un poco- él es Steve, el mejor amigo de Liary

-Steve asiente de forma tímida con su cabeza- mucho gusto, no quería molestarlos

-No es molestia, supongo –responde Zero.

-Aquel reploid da unos cuantos pasos al interior de la habitación- vine en cuanto supe que An estaba aquí, realmente estoy preocupado por ella

-¿An? es la primera vez que escucho ese apodo –dice Zero.

-Es como en el trabajo le llamamos a Liary, como llegó al restaurante con un cuerpo muy viejo, la llamamos "Antigua" o "An", aunque hay veces que las personas más cercanas a ella le llaman "Lily"

-Tiene sentido

Los ojos de aquel chico miran fijamente la pierna de Axl y las heridas de Zero, después de analizar un poco aquello, aquel joven sonríe y mueve sus dedos de forma un tanto ansiosa, por lo que no tarda en acercarse un momento al reploid rojo y después a Axl, estando completamente entusiasmado. P

-Puedo repararlos en menos tiempo del que tardarán en recuperarse –dice Steve- sus heridas son serias pero con el equipo necesario podré realizar un trabajo completo

-¿Qué clase de equipo es ese? –pregunta el reploid rojo.

-Con el que tienen aquí -se queda pensando un poco- aunque es extraño, la pierna de Axl puede ser fácilmente reemplazada pero aún no lo han hecho, creo que es debido a que lo quieren quieto, supongo que fue orden de su líder –se rasca un poco la mejilla- sinceramente no me extraña, solo lo he visto en transmisiones de televisión y ya me parece una persona muy gruñona

A pesar de todos los intentos de Axl de agitar sus brazos y de hacer gestos de advertencia los cuales se resaltan al palidecer su rostro tratando de avisarle a Steve sobre algo, el reploid no lo había visto por tener su mente divagando tanto por la emoción. Fue hasta que escucha una risa detrás de él que voltea hacia atrás, paralizándose completamente al ver a Signas ahí.

-No eres la primera persona que me dice algo así –dice el comandante, sonriendo.

-Es la impresión general que la gente tiene hacia los líderes de varios grupos –añade Zero.

-Lo-lo-lo siento señor –dice un muy nervioso Steve- no fue mi intención -inclina su cabeza hacia abajo- no quería insultarlo, solo vine hasta aquí a ver a Liary...

-Signas asiente con su cabeza- lo sé, jovencito, me han informado sobre eso, no has hecho nada malo por lo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Me gustaría hablar un poco contigo después, me pareció interesante lo que dijiste sobre las reparaciones, por ahora ¿te importaría salir un momento? hay un asunto oficial que debo tratar con Zero y Axl, además de que hay una Lifesaver esperándote afuera, va a guiarte a donde la señorita Artem se encuentra.

El aquel reploid solo asiente con su cabeza antes de salir a paso muy apresurado de la habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cierra, el semblante de Signas se vuelve bastante serio, a lo que Zero es el primero en tomar la palabra.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vengo a tratar dos asuntos: el primero es que el gobernador me ha contactado hablándome acerca de la situación actual de Arcadia –dice Signas.

-¿Tan mal está todo? –dice Axl.

-Lamentablemente si

-Sea lo que sea que debamos de hacer, tendrá que ser pronto –dice el rubio.

-El comandante asiente con su cabeza- me ha dicho que los humanos están exigiendo al congreso una solución definitiva a tanto caos causado por los Irregulares. Hay un enorme descontento social, por lo que se ha propuesto una solución que ahora mismo se está discutiendo: el retiro de todos y cada uno de los reploids existentes una vez que se haya solucionado todo este problema con Seirei

La voz de Signas parece oírse con cierta pesadez al decir eso último, el joven Hunter solo se queda boquiabierto por aquello ¿qué clase de solución es esa? En cambio, Zero sólo emite un gruñido de descontento. Parecía que lo veía venir desde hace tiempo.

-Todo se reduce a eso, manipular a la gente para que ellos sean los que nos destruyan –dice Zero.

-Desafortunadamente ha sido una táctica efectiva –responde Signas- sobre todo si Lambda se ha comunicado con todo el congreso diciendo que debido a que no cedimos a sus peticiones, en una semana habrá "una gran fiesta". El gobernador me ha dicho que él tiene el poder de revocar aquella decisión en dado caso de que se apruebe (agradecidamente, la mayoría está en contra), sin embargo, me dijo que no puede controlar a los ciudadanos enfurecidos de Arcadia, es algo que ya se ha visto con las últimas misiones de rescate de reploids inocentes de agresiones de los humanos, un pequeño gramo más y la balanza cambiará de lugar -observa fijamente a ambos- la situación es bastante delicada

-El Hunter rojo se queda pensando muy seriamente- necesitamos considerar bien esa situación; lo que quiere Lambda y Seirei es una excusa para sacarnos del juego, posiblemente tenemos máximo seis días antes de que el gobernador decida ceder ante esa Irregular

-No creo que ceda –asegura Signas- sobre todo si es el que menos quiere que seamos retirados, está muy agradecido con nosotros

-Todo puede cambiar si los ciudadanos lo exigen –Axl aprieta con fuerza sus puños, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo- no es posible que puedan olvidar todo lo que los Maverick Hunters han hecho por salvar a tantos inocentes sin importar sin son humanos o robots

-Hay una frase que puede resumir lo que sucede: cuando hacemos algo bien, nadie recuerda; cuando hacemos algo mal, nadie olvida –dice Zero.

-...lo entiendo –el pelirrojo piensa para sí mismo_- *maldición, ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de mis batallas con todo esto*_

-Por ahora, estamos fuera de combate, pero eso no significa que no podamos planear en estrategias para detener a Seirei y a Lambda

-Así es, el contraataque es bastante vital en esta ocasión –Signas voltea a ver a Axl- aunque lo siguiente que vengo a tratar ahora es sobre los resultados del análisis de Axl

-El pistolero fija su mirada en su comandante- ¿cuáles fueron los resultados?

-Todo tu sistema reacciona muy bien al antivirus, todo muestra que el virus está completamente neutralizado, no obstante, aún seguimos sin saber cómo es que te infectaste –la miradas de Signas se vuelve seria- Axl, lo mejor es que sigas en observación y te mantengas en la base. No voy a mentirte, realmente no sabemos si efectivamente la vacuna funciona o si el virus se adapta a ella

-Soy el único caso hasta ahora ¿cierto?

-Así es, ningún otro reploid de nueva generación ha presentado estas anomalías, por lo que se sigue trabajando muy arduamente en tu caso

-Parece una clase diferente de virus, o una trampa –dice Zero.

-Quizá –dice Signas- los análisis que han hecho Alia y X han comprobado que es una clase diferente del virus Maverick, lo cual es extraño ya que el chip de Axl es inmune a toda clase de virus, de hecho fue por eso que pudo resistir el implante que Lumine le hizo.

Ya hace tiempo que el pelirrojo dejó de escuchar lo que conversan sus dos superiores, ahora solo está hundido en sus pensamientos al recordar aquella pesadilla, simplemente no puede aceptar que este destinado a salirse de control.

* * *

La gran terminal Gaia luce con gran esplendor, fue un trabajo muy arduo actualizarla, su localización dificultó un poco la transportación de todo el equipo necesario pero eso ya ha quedado en el olvido, hay muchos muros transparentes y muy resistentes que dan la vista hacia el mar. Aunque hay algunas excepciones como un cuarto lleno de cuatro capsulas obscuras, en una de ellas se encuentra Mercury recostada, sujeta de los tobillos, el cuello y las muñecas con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla prisionera.

La científica rubia teclea algo en el panel de aquel contenedor en la que está analizando muy a fondo a la pequeña. Debido a eso y muchas razones más, Mercury no se estaba resistiendo. Sabía que no podría escapar al estar tan sujeta y con tantos enemigos en la base. A la habitación va entrando Plasma Spider a paso lento, hasta posicionarse junto a donde se encuentra aquella pequeña biodroid.

-Increíble, sí que tiene un admirable poder para ser tan pequeña –Plasma posa su mano sobre el cristal- es una lástima que desperdicies tal talento al unirte con esas herramientas

-...por favor, habla por ti misma –dice Mercury, un tanto malhumorada- yo no voy por ahí cuestionando tus decisiones en la vida

-Jajajaja sí que tienes carácter, eh –la mujer arácnida entrecierra sus ojos- no sabes cómo me gustaría jugar contigo

-¿Qué te detiene?

Una de las largas puntas obscuras de Plasma se alarga tanto que pasa sobre su cabeza, se clava sobre el cristal de la capsula haciendo más que un muy delgado agujero debido al gran impulso que tomó en pocos segundos, introduciéndose por completo en el pecho de aquella chica.

La científica se pone de pie de golpe ante la sorpresa, Plasma solo se empieza a reír mientras que aquella extremidad de alguna manera parece que va soltando algo que provoca un gran ardor en todo el cuerpo de su presa. Mercury sólo aprieta fuertemente sus dientes, poniendo un gesto de mucho dolor mientras trata de soportar aquel gran dolor que comienza a sentir.

-¡Plasma Spider, basta! -ordena la científica-

-Jajajaja ¿acaso no vez lo mucho que se está divirtiendo, Charlotte? ya quiero oír sus gritos -clava más la punta- ella no puede adquirir algún virus

-¡Detente ahora, hablo muy en serio! –exclama Charlotte.

Sin más remedio, esa malvada Maverick retira aquella delgada extremidad, sin dejar de sonreír. Mercury relaja su postura, respirando algo agitadamente, pero manteniendo su mirada fría hacia Plasma.

-No puedo esperar más, quiero ya tener a una de esas herramientas entre mis redes -su dedo índice toca ligeramente la punta de su labio- con los que ya he jugado no ha sido suficiente

-Charlotte va sentándose lentamente- debes aprender a calmarte, Plasma, vas arruinar todo si sigues "jugando" así

-No puedo evitarlo, me encanta todo esto, también estoy muy ansiosa de probar a esa pequeña biodroid llamada Liary ¿qué tanto resistirá antes de que pueda romperla?

La pequeña Mercury no dice palabra alguna, sólo se queda mirando muy fijamente a ambas.

-Recuerda que ella debe permanecer intacta, es sumamente importante en todo esto al igual que Mercury Lampe, así que deja de tratar de destruirlas, por favor

Al poco tiempo va llegando Umbra, está sin su capa y sin su sombrero, lo que deja ver mejor la expresión sombría que tiene en el rostro.

-Por más que lo he intentado no puedo acceder a los datos del generador de energía –dice Umbra- mucho menos con Aqua herida, realmente está muy bien protegido.

-Charlotte tuerce los labios- justo como lo pensaba...-se queda pensando un poco-

-Entonces ¿el plan original seguirá su curso? –pregunta Plasma.

-Si –responde la científica- el problema será que no tenemos tanto tiempo, tiene que ser mientras Zero y X sigan tras las pistas falsas que hemos dejado o no podremos hacer nada

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso –se ofrece Umbra.

-¿Exactamente como harás eso? no me digas que vas a hacer que aquellos dos chicos se recuperen rápido –dice Plasma, sonriendo ligeramente de lado.

-Técnicamente, ese es el paso número uno de mi plan; Steve aún confía en mí, cree que estoy a su lado. Durante el ataque de Chromo y de Aqua, él se encontraba reubicando su laboratorio con mi ayuda a la vez que le daba un poco de información de lo que está ocurriendo, fingí que un contacto mío me avisaba sobre lo ocurrido en Little Bad Apple. Hoy lo convencí de que el mismo fuera al cuartel general a intentar a hacer algo, si todo marcha como quiero, ya debe estar atendiendo a los heridos

-Suena bien, pero eso haría que Zero también se recupere antes, de hecho, puede que ahora mismo se den una idea de lo que planeo

-Cierto, aunque ni aun con eso evitará mi siguiente paso, es cosa de confiar en el factor impredecible que es Liary. Si todo llega a resultar mal, ya tengo un plan de respaldo, por lo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

Mercury se mantenía escuchando, sin embargo no decía nada. No quería meterse en esa situación, sólo planeaba mantenerse viva, y con suerte, sobrevivir todo aquel caos.

-Está bien –dice Charlotte- entonces procede, todo depende de ti ahora, Umbra -cierra sus ojos mientras sonríe- no nos falles por favor

-No lo haré –la bruja voltea a ver un momento a Mercury- lo mejor es que la mantengan dormida, nunca sabes lo que hará si sigue despierta y escuchando lo que sabe, es pequeña pero muy astuta

- ...temes que escape, ¿cierto? –dice Mercury.

-Así es, se de lo que eres capaz, de por sí ya tenemos suficiente con los Hunters, tampoco quiero tener que eliminarte por entrometerte en mi camino

-...ambas sabemos que si los Hunters se enteran que me tienen prisionera, vendrán a buscarme, son esa clase de pers... de seres

-Lo sé -sonríe de forma confiada- ¿quién te ha dicho que no estoy usando eso a mi favor?

-Puedes decir que eso está siendo usado a tu favor... pero no traerá más que problemas, si te topas con ellos, sólo diles que desaparecí... es lo que se espera que haga

-Me da curiosidad que a estas alturas intentes ayudarme

La pequeña irregular no dijo nada más, sólo cerró sus ojos como si intentara dormir tal cual le fue ordenado. No quisiera tener que obedecer, pero bajo esas circunstancias, no tenía opción. No podía escapar ni podía desafiarlos, por lo que solo intentó evitar causar problemas. Debido a eso, Mercury no fue capaz de ver como aquellos orbes violetas de Umbra se llenan de tristeza por unos breves segundos, antes de darse la media vuelta, avanzando hacia la salida.


	9. Recuperación

**Futuro incierto**

**Ecos del pasado**

**Capítulo 9**

**Recuperación**

Ya han pasado tres días desde la amenaza de Lambda contra el gobernador, y su "fiesta" que se llevaría al finalizar un plazo de siete días ponía a todos en una posición de jaque político. X hacía lo posible por buscar todo lo relacionado con Seirei y Mercury, y todo mientras luchaba contra lo que parecía un ejército interminable de Irregulares. No lo admitía, pero su resistencia estaba siendo seriamente probada con todo lo que pasaba.

Zero parecía planear en secreto un contraataque contra Seirei junto con Signas. Por su parte, Axl se ha mantenido bastante quieto, las pesadillas siguen acosándolo aunque siempre trata de no sucumbir ante ellas, intentando aparentar ser el mismo de siempre. De hecho su humor mejoró en cuanto supo que Liary mejoró una vez que las navegadoras terminaron la máquina.

Steve, quien se había hecho cargo de las reparaciones tanto de Axl y de Zero, demostró tener una gran capacidad para reparar y manejar las herramientas de mantenimiento y de poseer una gran capacidad de aprendizaje.

En estos momentos, Zero parecía estar probando sus articulaciones, pues movía su brazo derecho como si lo revisara desde cada ángulo posible, y lo mismo hizo con sus otras tres extremidades. Sin duda, se sentía mucho mejor. La chica del cabello cobrizo se encuentra ahí, lo observa desde su asiento que tiene frente a la capsula de Axl, aun le da un poco de pena acercarse al rubio debido a los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el restaurante, realmente le alegra que ya esté mucho mejor.

Ella gira su cabeza hacia su compañero de batalla al ver como Steve le da los últimos ajustes a su pierna con ayuda de una aguja metálica muy delgada, en el rostro del joven Hunter se ve como cierra y tuerce un poco los labios por el leve dolor que siente.

-Es bueno tener un amigo como Steve ¿verdad? –dice Liary.

-Bastante –Zero se gira hacia Steve- no sé de dónde has aprendido eso, pero has hecho un muy buen trabajo

-Siempre me ha llamado la atención construir, reparar y modificar cosas –dice Steve, aleja la puntiaguda herramienta de la pierna de Axl- muchos dicen que es bastante raro una habilidad así en un reploid como yo, mi jefe también sabía de eso, por lo que siempre hace todo lo que puede por mantenerme trabajando para él, sobre todo cuando hay compañeros de trabajo sufriendo toda clase de averías, en especial cuando se ponen a pelear entre sí por aburrimiento, siendo Liary mi "cliente frecuente"

-Liary tuerce un poco los labios- no era necesario que les dijeras eso

-Jajaja siempre le gusta meterse en problemas –dice Axl.

-Con tus habilidades, debe ser muy fácil conseguir un ascenso ocasionalmente –dice el rubio.

-Siempre los rechaza –la biodroid resopla un poco- no entiendo por qué, siempre lo regaño y le digo que ya debe tomar su merecida posición en el trabajo

-Lo haría si no fueras tan inquieta –responde el reploid- si no estoy cerca de ti, siempre te metes en problemas, pareces más una niña traviesa que una jovencita

-Liary voltea hacia otro lado, dando un respingo- ya pareces mi mamá

-A veces, conseguir un ascenso implica dejar el campo y trabajar detrás de un escritorio –dice Zero.

-Lo sé –dice Steve, señala con el pulgar a la biodroid- aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella

-La chica de cabello cobrizo se cruza de brazos- ya dejen de tratarme como una niña, no soy tan tonta como creen

-No, lo eres aún más –dice el pelirrojo.

-Liary posa su mirada hacia él al estar enfadada- voy a romperte las piernas, niñito, mas te vale que cierres la boca

-El pistolero se encoge de hombros, sonriend de forma burlona- quiero ver como lo intentas en ese estado, caminas más lento que un caracol

-Zero mira a Steve- ahí tienes a un niño más que tendrás que reparar constantemente si dejas que se acerque más a Liary

-Steve voltea a ver a Zero- créeme que lo supe desde el primer instante que lo conocí...

Ambos chicos aun siguen peleándose, de vez en cuando se dan leves golpes entre sí en los brazos con los puños cerrados o comienzan a burlarse entre ellos.

-Supongo que uno no elige a sus amigos –dice Zero.

-Puede que no lo parezca ahora, pero ambos se llevan muy bien entre sí –dice Steve- se comprenden el uno al otro al vivir experiencias tan parecidas, ninguno lo dice pero realmente se han llegado a apreciar mucho

-Eso se puede notar, si siguen así, serán inseparables

-Jajaja eso si no terminan matando entre ellos

-Ahora que estamos casi como nuevo, debo discutir algo con Signas –el Hunter rojo se levanta lentamente-

Steve asiente con su cabeza, aunque tanto Axl como Liary voltean a verlo.

-¿Es algo serio? –pregunta Liary.

-Es solo un plan de ataque, pero ustedes pueden seguir discutiendo –Zero camina hacia la salida-

-Más te vale que lo aprueben, ya extraño patear traseros –dice Axl.

El Hunter rojo sale de la habitación, dejando a los tres solos en la enfermería. Hubo un gran silencio, los tres se miraron entre sí, Steve saca un par de pequeños cables del compartimiento de su antebrazo izquierdo, uno de ellos tiene un pequeño audífono, que está conectado a una pequeña grabadora, Axl se conecta un extremo en el costado derecho de su casco mientras que Liary toma el audífono colocándoselo en la oreja. La grabación contiene una transmisión proveniente de Umbra que el reploid obrero recibió justo antes de llegar a la base, la cual dice lo siguiente:

_"Liary tiene que venir sola a mi parque de diversiones a media noche, en dado caso de que no se presentes o me intentes tender una trampa, será Mercury quien pague con su vida, así que no me hagan esperar"_

Obviamente esto crea desconcierto entre los tres, sobre todo si el mismo Steve le había informado a los dos (a Axl por medio de una transmisión y a Liary en una plática a solas) de toda la información que la biodroid le dio durante el incidente del restaurante.

-Liary se retira lentamente el audífono, con el semblante muy serio- tengo que ir, realmente esto no suena como ella -niega con la cabeza- sea lo que sea que esté planeando, tengo que ir a detenerla

-¡¿estás loca? ni siquiera te has recuperado por completo! –exclama Axl.

-¡¿crees que no lo sé?! –la biodroid mira hacia un lado, apretando con fuerza sus dientes- toda esta maldita locura ya debe acabar, van a terminar destruyendo todo lo que yo aprecio solo por ser "parte de Seirei". Mi padre inicio esto, es mi deber terminarlo de una vez por todas

-Liary –Steve lleva su mano al hombro de la chica, observándola con preocupación- sabes que siempre te he apoyado en todo lo que haces, nunca intenté detenerte porque sé que lo harías de todas formas a mis espaldas, por eso trato de hacer que tu equipo siempre sea lo suficientemente bueno para traerte a salvo de regreso, pero esto sí que es una locura en más de un sentido, puede que incluso no sea ella, es una trampa muy clara

-Trampa o no –se voltea hacia él- tengo que descubrir la verdad, si efectivamente Umbra ha enloquecido, entonces la detendré

Poniéndose de pie, aquella chica va contemplando por un momento ambos rostros de sus amigos.

-No quiero ver a Umbra siendo aniquilada por un Maverick Hunter, desde hace tiempo aprendí que si uno de mis compañeros se llena de demencia, lo menos que podemos hacer es darle una muerte digna antes de que haga más daño. Con o sin su apoyo iré, no voy a perder a nadie más al cruzarme de brazos, esta vez no. Si van a detenerme, háganlo, pero nunca voy a perdonarles si resulta que Mercury murió a causa de eso.

Steve suspira con mucha pesadez, sabe que no va convencerla, así que tendrá que apoyarla en todo lo que pueda para que salga viva, además de que ella sola no podrá salir de la base.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré...no puedo dejar que hagas esto tu sola, quería mostrárselos a todos como una pequeña contribución, es por eso que traje un pequeño dispositivo de invisibilidad, eso será suficiente para salir sin que alertemos a nadie

-¡Qué bien! –Liary sonríe ampliamente dándose la media vuelta- entonces vamos antes de que Zero o alguien mas...

Sus palabras se interrumpen al sentir como alguien le sujeta la muñeca con algo de fuerza aunque sin lastimarla. Ella voltea hacia atrás notando que ha sido Axl, su mirada es bastante fija, un gesto que nunca había visto en él.

-Liary, antes de irte, quiero que me prometas que regresarás y que si llego a convertirme en un Maverick, seas tú quien me retire -le sonríe un poco- moriré tranquilo y feliz si lo haces -la va soltando con lentitud- ahora vete, no vayas a mirar atrás, yo voy a cubrirte tanto tiempo como pueda

No supo que decir, solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, dando por hecho que cumplirá su palabra, esa última mirada fue una despedida silenciosa. El reploid obrero teclea unos botones del compartimiento de su antebrazo derecho, tomando de la mano a Liary volviendo a ambos invisibles, así que comienzan a correr alejándose del lugar.

* * *

X se estaba preparando para salir nuevamente a una misión. Era todo un caos, ataque tras ataque, pero al menos ya habían logrado reparar a Liary, pero aún no había rastros de Mercury. El Hunter comenzó a temer lo peor. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se abrió la puerta de la armería, entrando Zero y Signas, quienes no notaron su presencia.

-...sé que es arriesgado, pero ¿qué opina, comandante? –dijo Zero

-Es un riesgo que debemos tomar ante la situación, debemos usar nuestras mejores cartas si queremos tener éxito –responde Signas.

-¿Huh? –X mira a ambos- ¿Zero? creí que tardarías más en recuperarte... ¿pero de qué hablan?

-Luego te explico –Zero se gira hacia el Hunter azul- X, sé que estás trabajando muy duro en mi ausencia, así que yo me encargo de esta misión, tómate un descanso y recupérate

-¿No es demasiado pronto? puede que ni siquiera estés recuperado por completo –responde X.

-Tal vez, pero en mi estado actual, será más que suficiente

-Debemos confiar en él y en sus capacidades –dice Signas- te aseguro que no habrá nada de qué preocuparse

-Está bien, sé que no lo dirías si no fuera así –X camina lentamente hacia la salida- pero no excedas tus límites

-Me aseguraré de no hacerlo –responde el rubio.

* * *

La quietud de la noche se ve interrumpida por el leve zumbido de la Ride Chaser que va a gran velocidad hacia el parque de diversiones Creepy Complex, yendo por la autopista, la conductora es capaz de ver a la lejanía su destino. Lleva puesta su armadura, Steve pudo hacerle algunas mejoras con algunas piezas y equipo que Pallette se encargaba de entregarle a escondidas.

Ahora sus antebrazos son cubiertos por protectores blancos de bordes negros, su armadura le pesa mucho menos pero sin descuidar la resistencia, además de usar ahora un aditamento especial sobre sus ojos que es un visor obscuro un tanto transparente que deja ver sus ojos, se ajustan perfectamente a su cabeza con ayuda de dos círculos metálicos blancos que también sirven como aparatos de transmisión.

Por esta ocasión, Liary tiene su cabello suelto que ondea ante todo ese viento que va contra ella a gran velocidad, quería tratar de presentarse ante su maestra lo más parecido posible a cuando llegó a Seirei, claro, es algo que sería imposible debido a su traje de batalla.

Ya estaba cerca de la entrada cuyas rejas de seguridad se abren ante la chica, sin duda alguna Umbra Caster ya la estaba esperando, de hecho se encuentra de pie en lo alto de una enorme rueda de la fortuna, la tempestad artificial del domo le da al campo de batalla un ambiente mucho más sombrío. La chica de cabello cobrizo va poco a poco deteniendo su vehículo, tomando de su cintura el sable de luz al bajarse de él, con todas sus fuerzas va corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la rueda de la fortuna.

-Liary ¿aun puedes escucharme? –la voz de Steve se escucha por medio de una transmisión.

-Fuerte y claro, Steve –responde Liary.

-Bien, la señal es lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar aquel domo. Escucha, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, dado a las habilidades especiales de Umbra, fue por lo que te diseñé esos visores, así que procura que no te los dañe. Por otra parte, no he detectado ningún otro enemigo pero sabemos que los biodroids tienen la capacidad de ocultar su presencia

-Cuida mis espaldas muy bien –la chica suspira con pesadez- odio admitirlo; me hice un tanto dependiente de Axl y de Pallette

-Entonces debemos asegurarnos de ganar esta batalla, así verán lo fuerte que te has hecho

-Liary sonríe un poco- ya verás que así será

En solo unos momentos llega hasta la gran explanada que está muy cerca de la atracción donde Umbra se encuentra, esta última desciende a donde está su alumna de un salto, sus rodillas se flexionan un poco quedando a unos cuantos metros frente a su rival, la cual ahora sostiene su sable con firmeza con su diestra.

-Sabía que vendrías –dice Umbra- eso garantiza un día más para Mercury. Se que te estás preguntando qué es lo que quiero -lleva una mano hacia su cintura- esta pelea decidirá quién saldrá de aquí en una pieza, ya que sé muy bien que no vas venir conmigo por las buenas, veremos si puedes ganarme sin ayuda de tus amiguitos Hunters

-No sé qué es lo que planeas, sin embargo, debes darte cuenta que realmente estas mal con lo que haces, ni siquiera mis ojos reflejaban tal odio cuando quería mi venganza -niega con la cabeza al sentir un poco de tristeza- definitivamente voy a detenerte, no dejaré que dañes a Mercury ni que sigas con esto. A Marz no le hubiera gustado verte así

Estas últimas palabras encendieron la mecha de forma muy apresurada, Umbra abre su capa realizando su ataque de Magic Prisma, por lo que los proyectiles de colores van directamente hacia la chica.

-¡Cállate y pelea! –exclama la bruja.

Liary no duda en desplazarse hacia ella, su brazo hace mover su arma de forma curva con tal de desviar cada uno de los proyectiles que amenazan con herirla, aunque hay algunos que logran desviar el rumbo, el resto va de regreso hacia Umbra. La mujer de cabello obscuro no se esperaba que su antigua alumna reaccionara de aquella manera, realmente había olvidado que su oponente había estado en el campo de batalla junto con Axl, una leve sonrisa irónica aparece en sus labios, quien diría que aquel joven Hunter realmente sirviera como maestro.

El dedo índice y medio de la mujer biodroid tocan su sombrero de bruja activando su dispositivo de invisibilidad, así que los proyectiles pasan de largo al no poder detectar a su objetivo, mientras tanto, la chica de cabello cobrizo se ve obligada a dar un gran salto hacia arriba al saber que tres de aquellas estelas de colores van con más fuerza a donde, además de que sin duda su rival va a atacarla pronto desde otro ángulo.

Efectivamente, su visor le avisa que Umbra Caster se ha movido hacia arriba, utilizando una habilidad parecida a la de Soul body que hace cinco replicas de ella que van directamente hacia su enemiga, así que el siguiente movimiento de la joven biodroid es descargar la energía de su sable al último segundo y así impulsarse a gran velocidad rumbo a la derecha.

Tantos los proyectiles como aquellas ilusiones chocan entre si destruyéndose, Liary no pudo ver venir como un muy poderoso rayo de energía va rebotando tanto por el suelo como por los postes de luz con tal de rodearla hasta ir directamente hacia ella. Apretando los dientes, la espadachina sabe que tiene que esperar a que la energía de su sable se restablezca antes de volver a alejarse, lo único que se le ocurre hacer es dejarse caer de espaldas al suelo además de rodar rápidamente hacia un lado.

Al quedar bocarriba, la chica se apresura a impulsarse con la ayuda de sus manos hacia adelante con tal de levantarse con sus piernas flexionadas, ahora el visor le advierte que tenga cuidado con su izquierda, así que hizo lo que su instinto le dicta de mover su arma en un poderoso corte hacia arriba un tanto inclinado, acertando en cortar una gran bomba de calabaza que iba hacia ella, aunque no fue más que una mera distracción, ya que pronto siente como Umbra la patea con fuerza en la espalda mandándola directamente hacia adelante, abre por completo su capa y así lanzarle una serie de ataques de esferas prismáticas.

-¡Steve! –grita Liary.

Colocándose en su cintura su arma, entre sus manos es transportada su ballesta, así que la chica empieza a dar una serie de disparos que van a cada una de las esferas que bloquean exitosamente el ataque. De entre todas esas explosiones, la mujer de ojos violetas vuela a toda velocidad hacia Liary sobre aquel deslizador aéreo en forma de escoba, sosteniendo entre sus manos el buster en forma de caldero que ahora mismo ya está cargado, listo para atacar junto con más esferas de luz que están por salir de su capa. Una sonrisa de medio labio aparece en el rostro de Liary, por lo que corre hacia la orilla de la explanada empezando a cargar su arma, ha notado que los ataques de Umbra no son tan rápidos como solían ser pero si muy potentes, por lo que debe aprovechar eso, sin duda alguna, el ataque más fuerte del Arco de Diana bloquearía aquello pero sobrecalentaría el arma unos momentos, por lo que tendría que arreglárselas con el sable.

Todos los ataques van directo hacia Liary, es hora de contraatacar. Una figura obscura se apresura a colocarse frente a la joven biodroid, creando un enorme escudo hexagonal de metálico con una gran gema verde en el centro cuyos cuatro cables se conectan a otras gemas redondas del mismo color que están en los costados del escudo. Todos los ataques de Umbra son bloqueados por completo además de ser desviados a todas direcciones sin siquiera dañar el escudo aunque si hacen retroceder tanto al portador como a su protegida siendo arrastrados por el suelo donde los pies de ambos dejan una marca obscura que marca el camino al tratar de oponer resistencia, esta por demás decir que Liary no sale de su asombro, realmente no se esperaba esa ayuda, mirando un momento la espalda del recién llegado, se da cuenta que es Axl. En cuanto se detienen, aquel escudo se deshace en pedazos.

-Umbra se va deteniendo a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos- vaya, así que pediste ayuda después de todo, si que te has vuelto una cobarde

-¡Axl ¿qué demonios haces aquí?! –exclama Liary- ¡esta es mi pelea, tarado, puedo encargarme de esto sola!

-El pelirrojo voltea un momento hacia atrás mirando a Liary con enfado- tienes una forma muy pésima de dar las gracias ¿lo sabías, cabeza hueca? -dirige su mirar hacia enfrente- lamento arruinar su emotiva reunión de amigas, pero Pallette detectó algo extraño en el parque, vine hasta aquí a cubrirte las espaldas y asegurarme de que no te hayan tendido una trampa

-Imposible –dice Steve con sorpresa- yo no he detectado nada

-Eso es porque el domo está causando interferencias en los análisis –la voz de Pallette se escucha por la transmisión- lo que yo detecté fue la presencia de un Hunter viniendo hacia acá. Eso es extraño ya que no se ha reportado ninguna emergencia en este lugar, si te preguntas como lo supe, mientras dormías, Steve se encargó de colocar un chip en tu armadura que yo diseñé que me permite poder analizar cualquier lugar donde te encuentras y saber tu localización exacta -su tono se escucha con un poco de burla- como el que le colocaste a X hace tiempo, cuando detectaron ese chip y lo destruyeron, tomé los restos y lo reconstruí

-Tsk, realmente me quieren tener vigilada ustedes dos... –Liary da un resoplido.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¡miren lo que encontré!

Aquella voz se escuchó a la distancia, pareciendo provenir de una de aquellas atracciones. Del interior de un túnel, salió Edge lentamente, sosteniendo lo que parecía una cadena en su mano derecha. Sin la menor ceremonia, tiró de ella, arrastrando a alguien del interior. Era Mercury, quien parecía haber estado recibiendo malos tratos últimamente, pero fuera de eso, se encontraba bien. Estaba sujeta de las muñecas con aquella cadena, la cual a su vez se conectaba a un gran anillo alrededor de su cuello, manteniendo sus manos colgando de aquel anillo. Los tres presentes voltean a ver hacia aquella dirección.

-¿Edge? ¿Tú eres el Hunter que venía hacia acá? –Axl sonríe ampliamente- buen trabajo, amigo, has rescatado a la rehén, ahora esta bruja ya no tiene con qué amenazarnos

La mujer de cabello negro se enfurece bastante al ver aquello, ahora se impulsa a toda velocidad hacia el recién llegado.

-¡Maldito!

-¿Tanto les importa esta Maverick? –dice Edge- no entiendo, Umbra no tenía objeciones en destruirla, y los Hunters se supone que cazan Mavericks ¿cuándo nos convertimos en un grupo que cuida de ellos?

Steve, Pallette, Liary y a Axl estan bastante sorprendidos ¿realmente había dicho eso aquel Hunter? no había tiempo para pensar, ambos amigos corren hacia Edge, la pequeña biodroid está en peligro.

Aquel hunter toma el mango de una espada sin hoja en su cintura, e impulsa su sable invisible como si dirigiera un ataque fantasmal contra Mercury, quien perdió el equilibrio con un tirón de la cadena y cayó directamente hacia la hoja invisible. Y tal como si fuera una espada de viento, se formó un gran corte que atravesó el torso de Mercury, partiendo a la pequeña Irregular en dos. Ambas biodroides se detienen de golpe al ver eso, mientras que Axl continuaba su camino. Ya estando lo suficientemente cerca de su compañero, saca sus pistolas apuntándole.

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho, idiota?! –reclama Axl- ¡Mercury Lampe fue quien nos ayudó a combatir a Chromo Magno y arriesgó su vida por ir por los planos para salvar a Liary!

-Me alegra que puedas ver la parte bonita de los Mavericks –responde Edge- pero convenientemente ignoras los crímenes que han cometido y que cometerán...

Edge se interrumpió brevemente al sentir algo cálido sobre su rostro, llevándose lentamente su mano libre hacia su rostro, sintiendo un líquido cálido y rojizo en su rostro. Lo que palpó no lucía era diferente al aceite. Volteó hacia Mercury, quien estaba partida en dos, no pudo evitar impactarse mucho al ver partes orgánicas saliendo de sus heridas.

-¡no...! –Edge retrocede poco a poco- ¡no puede ser... un biodroid...! –suelta su sable, el cual cae al suelo como si no tuviera hoja- ¡un ser humano... y yo lo maté...!

El joven Hunter hace un enorme esfuerzo por no voltear hacia Mercury además de tratar de contener su ira. A sus espaldas, una muy impactada Umbra baja del deslizador mirando aquella escena, no podría creerse lo que había ocurrido y Liary cae al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose parte del rostro con sus manos que tocan las lagrimas que empiezan a salir.

-Axl aprieta con fuerza el mango de sus pistolas- ¿realmente no lo sabías?...gran parte de los miembros de Seirei son biodroids...debiste investigar mejor la situación antes de hacer un acto tan estúpido…

-Sólo sabía que eran Mavericks y que trabajaban con biodroids... –Edge mira a Axl, con los ojos abiertos completamente como platos- siempre se identificaban como Mavericks y eran tratados como tal...

-P-Pallette, alguien se acerca...-dice Steve.

-S-si...es otro Hunter... –responde la navegadora.

Ambos navegadores tampoco pueden creer lo ocurrido, eso no debió haber pasado. Por su parte, Axl avanza a paso apresurado hacia Edge guardando sus armas aunque con intenciones de darle al menos un puñetazo, ahora no sabía que le iba a decir al resto ni mucho menos sabía que le esperaba a ese insensato compañero.

Un zumbido inusual del aire se hizo presente pero nadie pudo percatarse debido a lo ocurrido, el puño de aquel joven estaba ya por impactar contra el rostro de Edge, aunque el reploid obscuro se detiene de golpe, se ven como varias descargas salen de su espalda y su cuerpo se paraliza por completo, sus ojos se vuelven muy diminutos, la expresión de su rostro se muestra llena de sorpresa. Liary levanta un poco su cabeza solo para ver tres agujas purpuras clavadas en la espalda de su amigo.

Van siendo absorbidas a gran velocidad por su cuerpo como si fueran parte de él, Plasma Spider disfruta de lo que ve, estando oculta entre las sombras, fue ella quien dio ese ataque a traición al tener la oportunidad perfecta. Encima de aquella mansión de brujas, aparece de cuclillas Zero, Pallette se mandó de dar un comunicado de emergencia a Layer al notar que las cosas habían salido verdaderamente mal. Mirando aquella escena desde lo alto. Se sorprendió bastante al ver el cuerpo de la niña biodroid partida en dos, pero manteniendo el control, llevó una mano a su casco, analizando a Mercury para detectar signos vitales.

-Liary va poniéndose de pie poco a poco- ¿A-Axl?... -camina hacia el- ¿estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, solo observa como el va bajando el brazo y como su armadura rápidamente va cambiando de color obscura a blanca, las franjas rojas se vuelven moradas, el color de su traje que tiene debajo de sus protecciones va aclarándose y su cabello pelirrojo se va tornando de color morado.

-¡Liary, apártate de él, no sé qué ocurrió pero he detectado un fuerte virus en su sistema! –dice Steve.

-La chica de cabello cobrizo se detiene sin dejar de observar a Axl con sorpresa- ¡¿q-qué?!

-¡Axl, Axl ¿qué te ocurre? responde por favor! –dice Pallette.

-Layer lleva una mano a su casco- Layer, llama X, lo necesitamos

Sin pensarlo más, Zero salta de aquella mansión, cayendo directamente frente a Axl pero enfocando su mirar en Edge

-No eres más que un traidor ¿cierto? –dice Zero.

-Yo... –Edge retrocede poco a poco, aún en shock.

-¡Zero, cuidado! –exclama Layer.

El Hunter gira muy velozmente, lanzando un muy poderoso y rápido corte a su espalda que por un segundo parece impactar el aire, pero que logra cortar a través de aquel aguijón casi invisible.

-¡Plasma Spider, sal de una vez!

Pero el ataque no acaba ahí; tanto ataques del Magic Prisma como de continuos y muy poderosos disparos de energía van directo hacia el reploid rojo, el Hunter traidor y Umbra. Liary apenas pudo reaccionar, lanzándose hacia una aun impactada Umbra cayendo ambas sobre el suelo, esquivando muy apenas los primeros ataques.

Pallette ya perdió contacto con Axl, a la vez que atestigua que en la base una cantidad masiva de emergencias que acaban de surgir, todos siendo de reploids de nueva generación que han enloquecido al mismo tiempo, por si esto no fuera poco, detecta una enorme cantidad de Mavericks van directo hacia el parque de diversiones.

Edge recibe ese disparo justo en el pecho, cayendo herido pero no derrotado. Zero se mueve muy velozmente entre los ataques, pero cortándolos con su sable para destruirlos y evitar que ganen poder y velocidad, dándose cuenta que el atacante había sido Axl. Una de las armas del pistolero brilla de forma cromática, como la capa de Umbra, ahora se va deslizando hacia su maestro, la cicatriz de su frente va regenerándose rápidamente, sus ojos ya son completamente rojizos, sonriendo de forma demente. Ya no era más un Hunter, ahora se ha vuelto por completo en un Irregular.

Zero escucha tras él lo que parece un disparo, para después alzar su sable y cortar el aire encima de él hacia atrás. Justo al realizar el corte, una esfera dorada impacta en el filo de su sable, causando que una gran cantidad de esferas más pequeñas se dividan, todas ellas impactando contra los ataques de Axl y varios más contra el mismo Maverick.

Con ayuda de las turbinas de sus piernas, el nuevo Irregular es capaz de saltar a una gran altura, estaba por atacar cuando ve como Liary va directamente hacia el al estar sobre el deslizador de Umbra. El rostro de la chica se ve con una gran determinación y también frialdad, misma que siempre mostraba cuando le tocaba a ella terminar con un compañero que se ha vuelto Maverick, le había hecho una promesa a Axl, la cual va a cumplir a como dé lugar. Ella dispara sin parar, dividiendo sus cinco dardos de energía en tres partes cada uno. Axl se mueve hacia un lado tan rápido como puede, cambiando de nuevo la propiedad de sus armas a la vez que vuela hacia su rival moviéndose de un lado a otro a muy alta velocidad acercándose peligrosamente hacia la chica.

-¡Jajajaja no acabarás conmigo con ese ataque tan débil, prepárate para morir, Liary! –dice Axl.

Los ataques hechos con sus pistolas van directamente hacia los dardos que muy fácilmente absorbe, la biodroid mueve su cadera con tal de hacer que el deslizador se vaya moviendo en zigzag en el aire, va esquivando por muy poco cada ataque.

X se eleva por debajo de Liary, para quedar entre la chica y Axl. Su armadura resplandecía de color plateado, con alas láser que imitaban las de un halcón, disparando un potente rayo de plasma hacia Axl, que al impactar, deja envuelto al Irregular en una esfera hecha de esta misma energía que poco a poco se va consumiendo. Ya hace tiempo que había llegado, de hecho fue él quien socorrió a Zero con el disparo que realizó.

-¡Alia, te envío las coordenadas de Edge, transpórtenlo a la base y arréstenlo! –dice X.

-¡Entendido! –responde Alia.

El Hunter traidor es transportado en cosa de segundos. Por otra parte, Liary se queda completamente asombrada por unos segundos de aquella armadura del reploid azul, es la primera vez que era capaz de apreciar mucho mejor sus habilidades de batalla con alguna de esas armaduras hechas por Light.

Claro que regresa bruscamente a la realidad en cuanto ve que Axl se había cubierto por el escudo hexagonal que momentos atrás había usado para protegerla, lo que desvía el ataque de X hacia otra dirección, la biodroid aprovecha esto colocándose sobre la espalda su arma, tomando su sable de la cintura, sabe bien que no podrá penetrar aquel escudo, pero si darle la oportunidad a X de atacarlo. Mientras tanto, Layer realmente se alarma de lo que es capaz de confirmar.

-¡Un gran número de Irregulares ya entrado a la zona, todos se dirigen hacia donde se encuentran, son más de 350 y se encuentran en un radio de 50 metros!

-entiendo... –Zero mira a X, Liary y Umbra- en seguida vuelvo, entretengan a Axl lo más posible –corre en dirección a los Irregulares-

En cuanto los primeros Mavericks aparecen, estos empiezan a ir directamente hacia Zero, lanzándose al ataque sin ningún temor, sus ojos ni siquiera parecen mirarlo pero si pueden percibir perfectamente sus movimientos. Zero se mueve a una velocidad increíblemente veloz, pasando entre los ataques. A pesar de estar apenas recuperándose, su agilidad parecía incluso ser mayor que antes. Se notaba que había pasado por un tremendo entrenamiento, y que se encontraba tan enfocado que su mismo cuerpo negaba la existencia de heridas cuando estaba en un enfrentamiento. Sus enemigos simplemente no pueden igualarlo.

* * *

**Hola chicos, hace mucho que no les he hablado jejeje nxn, espero que estén disfrutando del fic ya que estamos cerca de la recta final. Quisiera aclarar que los capítulos se suben el domingo en la noche o los lunes, en dado caso de que no se pueda, ya saben que los compenso con dos capítulos más el que toca en la semana. Si llegan a haber retrasos es debido a mis deberes escolares o algún otro asunto importante, por lo que les pido paciencia.**

**Realmente me gustaría mucho conocer sus opiniones, se que es enfadoso que alguien pida comentarios pero realmente me gustaría saber mucho lo que opinan de la historia, alguna recomendación o cualquier cosa jajaja me ayudaría muchisimo en dado caso de que tenga que mejorar errores que pueda tener. Sin nada más que decir me despido y les deseo una muy excelente semana.**


End file.
